


Beginning to See the Light

by closetklaine27



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Suspense, Tragedy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, omg creys!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetklaine27/pseuds/closetklaine27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Blaine find himself knocking up one shy and skittish guy? How did he end up being forced to marry him and support their child, when he is still head over heels in love with his long term boyfriend? Being married to Kurt Hummel is one hell of a train ride. One night. Two Strangers. One Mistake. Two Broken hearts. One baby. Warning: Mpreg!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room 206

**BETA'D**

**This is my first Fiction. I hope you like it. I prompted this on livejournal before, but there were no authors willing to fill it. Please send me your reviews so that I know how to improve this story. Hoping for a favorable response. Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

He was kneeling down on his right knee, both hands out in front of him, holding a blue box with the platinum ring safely sitting in the center.

"I don't know how to start this speech…." he gulped and slightly shifted his posture. "But all I want you to know is that I cannot wait to be your husband, so will you marry me, Seba—"

Suddenly, his phone rang and he rushed to the night stand of his hotel room to grab his iPhone.

"Hey, Stranger," he said, grinning as he accepted the call from his fiancé—soon-to-be fiancé—he corrected himself.

"Hi babe, how's your morning?" Sebastian answered anxiously.

Upon hearing his boyfriend's voice, Blaine's demeanor fell. "Okay, what is it this time?" Blaine snapped.

"What do you me—"Sebastian started innocently.

"Stop it, Seb!" Blaine half-yelled into the phone. "I know that tone, it's your please-don't-be-mad-at-me voice, and you are stalling, which you only do when you know you need something, so spill."

"I—it's just…" he gulped loudly. "I know we've been planning for this vacation for so long and…" he gulped again. "And I am so sorry, I cannot make it."

"What the hell, Bas?" he shouted angrily. "I'm already in Los Angeles. I prepared everything here, so that you wouldn't be restless when you get here."

"But you were there for a whole week for a business trip," Seb tried to reason.

"It doesn't make a difference, Bas! We've planned this trip for so long and you bailed on me again. What is it that's more important to you than this? Than me?"

"It's not that it is more important, it's—"

"Get to the point, Sebastian," he sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"My boss offered me a job and I cannot refuse it," he paused, waiting for Blaine's response, when he received none, he continued. "Blaine, you of all people know how much I wanted this promotion. How hard I worked for it. This is my dream and I'm just one step away from fulfilling it."

"I know that… and I get it, so accept it," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what the big deal is."

Sebastian laughed humorlessly. "There was a downside when I accepted the job offer." Blaine didn't miss how Sebastian used the word 'when' and not 'if'. "I'll be transferred to Australia," Sebastian whispered.

Blaine jumped up from his position and started pacing the hotel room. "Sebastian! What the hell are you talking about?" He walked to the closet, took his suitcase and started packing his things. "Sebastian you cannot… just can't… " he begged. He breathed in deeply and continued. "Seb, I'll be there in a few hours, so we can talk about this like all normal couples do, okay? I'll just call Sam to book my flight."

"Blaine… Blaine, I'm already at the airport. There was a complication, so the company needed a fast replacement. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I agreed immediately. So I'll be flying to Australia right now," he explained.

Blaine dropped all his things and slid to the floor, his back pressed to the side of the bed. "And you didn't consult me or ask me if I would agree to this?"

"You don't control me, Blaine!" Sebastian sighed frustrated. "I just... I'm sorry. Please, please try to understand me," he pleaded.

"I'm trying. Seb, I'm really trying but it hurts so much," Blaine sobbed.

"I'm sorry Blaine… please I'm sorry…" he hiccuped. "Wait for me, Blaine. It will only take two to three years. Please. I'll be back. I promise," he begged.

"I don't know if I can anymore, Bas. This is not the first time that you made me feel like your work is more important to you than your relationship with me," he banged the back of his head against the bed. "I can't take this much pain anymore," he paused. "Last chance Bas, me or… or your work?"

He waited for the answer, but deep down he knew what Sebastian's response would be.

"I'm sor—" he didn't wait for Sebastian to finish, he threw his phone against the wall and watched the shattered parts dropping to the floor. Blaine stood up from his spot on the floor, trying and failing to straighten his shirt. He was wearing his navy blue jacket, the one that reminded him of his Dalton uniform. He then proceeded to the top floor of the hotel where the bar was located. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice the people's glares and complaints when he bumped into them. He just continued to walk until he found an empty seat and sat down on a bar stool.

He ordered and drank himself into oblivion, trying to make the pain go away.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here with me," Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend's side in the backseat of an LA Taxi cab. "I promise that this will be the best weekend of your life," he tried to whisper seductively, but let out a loud cough.

His boyfriend chuckled mockingly. "Disgusting! I have your spit in my ear," Chandler ungraciously wiped the ear next to Kurt's mouth. "Can you move? You're crowding me here," he demanded and turned to face the w indow.

"I'm sorry," Kurt bowed his head, making his black rimmed glasses slide down towards the tip of his nose, and he gripped the handkerchief he placed on top of his knees, unwilling to shed another tear due to his boyfriend's attitude. Fortunately, the cab driver saved them from the awkward silence by announcing their arrival at their hotel.

Chandler opened the passenger door and let himself out while he waited for Kurt to finish paying the driver. They took their bags and a bell boy helped and guided them to the main lobby.

Kurt went straight up to the receptionist to check into their suite. He turned his head towards his boyfriend while he waited for the receptionist to finish, and saw his boyfriend openly flirting with a blonde, hunky man. He self-consciously looked at himself and sighed. He was used to his boyfriend's flirty personality, but he couldn't help but to feel undesirable and unwanted. His thoughts were disrupted by the receptionist calling his name.

"Mr. Hummel… Mr. Hummel, this is your key and the spare key you requested," she handed him two card keys. "Welcome to Millennium Biltmore. Enjoy your stay," she said joyfully.

He coughed and mouthed a thank you to the lady.

He then walked towards Chandler, who was still busy talking to the blond guy. He heard them laughing and he coughed loudly, announcing his presence. Chandler looked at him and rolled his eyes before saying 'later' to his companion, with a last wink he dismissed the blond man.

"What was that?" Kurt asked silently while they walked down the hallway. Even though he knew that Chandler was the one in the wrong, he still felt that it was wrong of him to question their relationship. "With you and that guy earlier, I mean."

Chandler let out an exasperated noise and turned around to face Kurt. "He means nothing. They all mean nothing, only you. Okay?" he gripped both of his boyfriend's shoulders and placed a peck on his lips. "Why don't you go to our room first and take your medicine? I can feel that you are burning up. You wouldn't want to ruin this trip for me, right?"

Kurt eagerly shook his head. "No, no. I don't want that."

"Good. So just go there and rest first," he encouraged.

"But what are you going to do?" Kurt asked while he fiddled with his handkerchief. An expression of panic spread across Chandler's face, but he easily relaxed his face and answered.

"I'll make a tour around the hotel to get ideas for what we can do all weekend," he tried to assure Kurt.

"But I already did that. I looked at their website and the vouchers they provided—" he started to explain but Chandler cut him off mid-sentence.

"Don't question me. Just go and rest, okay? I'll be back in no time." And with that, he took the spare card key from Kurt and fled to the other side of the hallway, not even waiting for Kurt's response.

Kurt shifted his bag onto his right shoulder and started walking again until he arrived at his room. "Room 205," he read aloud. He entered the room and put his bag inside the closet, but not before taking out the small container that held his pills.

He went to the other side of the room and took bottled water from the refrigerator, then uncapped the orange container, ignoring the warning of extreme drowsiness induced by the medicine from the prescription pasted on it, and swallowed two pills at once. He grabbed his suitcase, his hands trembling as he reached for the red underwear that his best friend and sister-in-law forced him to buy. He then proceeded to the bathroom and took a bath, to prepare for the unforgettable night he'd lose his virginity to his boyfriend.

He finished his routine, but Chandler still hadn't arrived back at their room. He tried calling him, but his calls went straight to voicemail. He gave up and started watching tv, trying to keep himself occupied.

After a few minutes, he could already feel himself struggling to stay awake; determined to make the best of tonight, he turned off the TV and got up to look for Chandler. He staggered for a little bit, but held on to the nightstand to keep himself steady. He slowly walked towards the elevator and used the walls to stay balanced. He stumbled and fell backward, landing on another person.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he cried out, sitting back; he tried to compose himself despite the rush of pain he felt in his head. "I'm sorry," he tried again. Fortunately for him, the other man didn't seem to notice him and just got up and started walking again, without glancing in his direction.

Kurt made a painful noise, still sitting on the floor. He removed his eyeglasses; put his hands on his head before letting it drop down onto his knees. He flinched when someone touched his shoulder.

"Sir, sir, are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" a staff member of the hotel crouched down to his level and tried to soothe him.

Kurt tried to shake his head, but it only added to the pain. "No need to, I just… I just need some rest. I'm okay," he tried to assure the employee, but failed when he fell back down when he tried to get up.

"Please let me help, just let me help you to your room." Kurt nodded his head and the staff member helped him to his feet. The man looked down and saw the dropped key card. He picked it up, then slowly walked to Kurt's room and helped Kurt to the bed, covered him with the blanket, before asking again if he needed anything else. To which Kurt responded with a request to turn off the lights.

The bellboy did as asked, glancing at the sleeping man one last time before exiting the room. He caught a glimpse of the room's door that read '206', and then proceeded to go back to the lobby to finish his shift.

* * *

Blaine didn't know how many hours he wasted just drinking. He didn't even feel that he had slept on the bar, until one of the bartenders that he occasionally talked to for the past week, when he wanted to unload during his business trip, woke him up. He tried getting up from his spot, but fell back.

Blaine saw the bartender motioning for one of the personnel to help him. The man helped him get up and put one of Blaine's arms around his shoulders.

"Sir, may I have your key card?" The man asked Blaine. Blaine tried to steady himself and using his other arm, patted all his pockets. When he couldn't find his card, he shrugged dismissively.

"Room 206," the barista supplied. The worker raised his eyebrow at his colleague. "That is his room number; ask one of your coworkers for the master key and help him to his room," the barista added while cleaning the table top.

The man nodded towards him and did what the barista ordered.

The staff used the master key to open the room, but before he let himself inside and helped Blaine, Blaine stopped him.

"I'm okay. I can take it from here," he untangled himself from the man's shoulders and entered his room.

The door closed automatically behind him and he noticed that the lights were turned off. He tried but failed to find the switch, so he just blindly walked towards his bed, tripping over several items on his way.

His knee bumped into something and realized it was the bed. He undressed himself, only leaving his boxers on and plopped down on it.

He rolled to the right side and gasped when he felt someone lying beside him.

"Babe?" he started. "Babe, is that you?"

That someone made a sound in the affirmative and squeaked when Blaine tightly embraced him from behind.

Kurt rolled over and even though he could not see Chandler's face clearly because of the darkness and because his mind was still hazy from taking the pills, he cradled his boyfriend's face and whispered to him. "I wanted to surprise you." The grip around his waist tightened. "I wanted to take the next step in our relationship with you, and even though I'm 27, and still a vi—"

Kurt's rambling was cut off by Blaine's lips covering his own. They frantically kissed each other, desperate for each other's touch. Kurt's hands tightened in Blaine's hair and Blaine's hands slipped under Kurt's shirt.

Blaine broke the kiss and nestled his face on Kurt's neck. "I don't care. I'm ready too. I love you so much," he said while lapping his tongue where he could reach. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much," he repeated like a mantra while undressing Kurt.

"I love you, too," he responded every time Blaine said 'I love you'. Kurt started squirming when Blaine licked his cock through his underwear.

"Babe… babe..." Blaine was trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"I—uh—I prepped myself. I don't really know if it's—uhmm—right, but I wanted to be ready," Kurt said not really looking at Blaine, even though he couldn't really see him anyways.

Blaine was confused; he didn't know what Sebastian was referring to. He thought it was just the alcohol in him that was confusing him, and that made him perceive his boyfriend's voice as higher than its normal pitch. So he just directly asked him.

"What do you mean?" he inquired while removing Kurt's underwear and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"I want—want you to make—make love to me," Kurt said, his voice shaking. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

"You don't need to ask, Baby. I'll give you that and more," Blaine said and pecked Kurt's lips. He stretched his arms out and felt the nightstand's drawer, taking out the lube he used the other night to relieve himself. He put some on Kurt's hands and grabbed both of their cocks and rubbed them together.

A mixture of groans and moans were released. "I thought... I thought I'd lost you," Blaine sobbed as he kissed Kurt's navel.

"No… Never… I lo- ahh... love you… hnghh... so much…" Kurt responded breathlessly. Blaine then placed himself in front of Kurt and hitched both of his legs onto his shoulders. He slowly entered Kurt and started to thrust in and out.

"More. Please. More… Argghh!" Kurt shouted and Blaine obliged. Blaine pushed more and was surprised when his chest was pressed to Kurt's; with only Kurt's bare legs keeping them slightly apart.

' _Sebastian wasn't this flexible before'_. Blaine's thoughts were disrupted when Kurt released the most delicious moan as he came across their stomachs. He thrust faster and faster until he started coming inside Kurt. He released his grip on Kurt's legs and slowly pulled out of Kurt.

Kurt winced when there was nothing filling him anymore, but moaned again when he felt his boyfriend's tongue lapping at his hole. "Hmnnn... ahh..."

Blaine grinned and brought his lips towards his boyfriend's. "I love you so much," he sighed and stretched again to the left nightstand and grabbed the ring box.

He took Kurt's hand in his and slid the ring on his finger. "Marry me," he whispered and kissed Kurt passionately.

Kurt eyes widened and he traced the ring with his finger. He grinned and pulled Blaine in for another kiss, all tongue and teeth. He didn't have to answer him vocally.

"I love you," they said in unison. They shared one more kiss, face to face, hands intertwined, before saying goodnight to each other.

"Good night, Chandler."

"Good night, Sebastian."

They said simultaneously and closed their eyes. Not even a second after, they both snapped their eyes open again. Letting go of each other's hands like they'd been burned, they instantly scrambled away until they were on opposite sides of the bed, putting a distance between themselves.

"Who is Sebastian?" Kurt asked worriedly and grabbed the comforter to cover himself.

"Who the hell is Chandler?" Blaine demanded angrily.

They both fiddled with the table lamps on either side of the bed and gasped upon realizing that it hadn't been their boyfriends that they had just made love to.

* * *

**Title Reference** **: "Room 206"** Reference to the "I Do" Episode, Room 206 is the same room where Blaine and Kurt hooked up during the failed Wemma wedding. It is also referred to Kurt and Blaine's first meeting in Season 2 Episode 6. 2x06. Huh! Follow my story guys. I'll be updating soon.

**Story Reference:**

-Room 206

-Chandler and Sebastian are affairs Blaine and Kurt had in Glee

**Story Outline:**

-Blaine and Seb's break up

-Kurt and Chandler scene

-Kurt going in Blaine's room

-SEX

-Klaine surprised by the others' presence

**Visit my YouTube account and Tumblr Page!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	2. Knights

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep on reviewing and recommending this story to your friends. *salute***

* * *

Once the lights from the lampshades, placed on either side of the bed, were turned on, they immediately tugged the blankets to cover their naked bodies from one another.

"Who the fuck are you?" Blaine exclaimed as he stood up and grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Kurt repeated as he scrambled to the bed side and put on his eyeglasses. "Oh god! You're not Chandler! Oh god! You're not Chandler!" Kurt shouted.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" Blaine shouted back. "I don't even know you!"

"Oh god!" Kurt continued his mantra, ignoring Blaine's outburst. "You took advantage of me," Kurt accused Blaine.

"Woah! Woah! Stop right there!" Blaine panicked and walked in front of Kurt. "I didn't rape you!"

Kurt scrambled back to the bed, distancing himself from Blaine. "Stop! Stop! Please stop," he begged as he raised his right palm in front of Blaine, and his left hand to tighten his hold of the blanket.

Blaine wanted to make a surrender gesture, but his hands were full with the pillow he was clutching; he picked up his boxers and polo shirt from the floor on the other side of the bed. He turned around from Kurt and dropped the pillow. "Oh god! Your butt!" he heard Kurt yell in between his frantic breathing. Blaine rolled his eyes and quickly put on his clothes, leaving the polo unbuttoned.

He turned around and wanted to demand the naked man leave his room, but upon seeing him shaking and gasping for air, he tried to compose his own panic and decided to approach him in a calm way.

"I won't come near you," Blaine calmly said. "I'll stay in this spot and let's talk about this, okay?" Blaine mentally patted himself for putting a cool exterior in this situation.

"Okay… deep breaths… in and out…" he instructed as he slowly approached the bed. Kurt, sensing the warmth in Blaine's voice, obliged. As the breathing slowly calmed down, Blaine sat on the foot of the bed and faced Kurt.

"Now, don't panic. I'm not gonna hurt you. We'll just talk. Alright?" He instructed, and when he saw Kurt gave a small nod, he continued. "What's your name?"

Kurt gave Blaine a doubtful look. "Look, I need the name of the person I just had sex with." Blaine saw Kurt flinched when the word 'sex' was released from his mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just think it's better to address you with your name, rather than _'nameless dick'_ that I labeled you with."

"Kurt." The pale boy muttered under his breath. "Kurt Hummel," he added.

"Now Kurt, jus—"he started but was cut off when Kurt raised his hand. He frowned at the strange behavior, but dismissed it immediately. He flicked his wrist towards Kurt as a gesture to go on.

"Uhmm… Ca—can you turn around?" he asked. "I want to put some clothes first." He blushed to his request.

Blaine, seeing Kurt's reddening faced, turned around and dramatically put his right hand to his eyes. "Better?"

"Thank you," Kurt said as he hurriedly put his clothes on. "You can uhmm… you can turn around now."

Blaine waited for another question, but Kurt remained quiet. "Now, Kurt. What are you doing here in my room?" he asked; also confused with the situation they were stuck with.

Kurt wanted to tell him that it was his room, but when he glanced at the hotel's phone beside him, the word _'Room 206'_ was engraved on it. He was confused for a moment, but when he backtracked his steps last night, he remembered everything.

_'I'm such an idiot. I should have checked. I should have not taken too_ _many_ _pills.'_ He berated himself internally.

"I… I took… some pills be—" he was cut off again by Blaine's outburst.

"You'll tell them I drugged you?" Blaine snickered. All warmth in Blaine's voice was gone and replaced with his cold and frantic attitude.

"Shit!" he stood from where he was sitting, "I should have listen to Sam. I should have been cautious of my actions," he said as he paced around the room.

"Uhmm..." Kurt muttered, confused about Blaine's outburst.

"How much did they pay you?" Blaine ignored how Kurt snapped his head to look at Blaine. "What company are you from? Is Chandler your boss? Are you here to sabotage my career?" he rapidly asked Kurt and started to walk towards the closet. He took his checkbook from his suitcase and turned towards Kurt. "How much?" he asked and saw Kurt's face, tears leaking from his eyes.

"No… I don't… I'm not…" Kurt tried to explain between sobs, realizing what Blaine was implying.

Blaine rolled his eyes and opened his checkbook. "Drop the act, okay?" he demanded. "Stop pretending that I took advantage of you. I know you are here to make a scandal and ruin my company."

"I won't… I rea—" he was cut off by Blaine's shout.

"I tried staying calm to fix this, so just tell me how much they paid you and I'll triple it, before I get impatient here and sue you for fraud and rape," he said with a gruff voice, but Blaine was internally panicking now as he pictured the company's condition if the scandal were to be released to the media. "Let's settle this before it gets out of proportion, understood?" Blaine said and took a pen from the hotel's desk.

"No…. no… I really am not…" Kurt breathed deeply and tried composing himself.

"Then explain to me what the hell are you doing in my room!"

"I was sick and took some pills," he scrunched his nose to concentrate in his thoughts. "Someone helped me get in here when I fell down in the hallway, they mistook your hotel room as mine."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that," Blaine scoffed.

"Please believe me," Kurt pleaded, but Blaine ignored him. "I really am sorry," he sobbed in the blankets.

"Don't try getting out of here when I threatened you with imprisonment," he said as he wrote in his checkbook. "Is $200,000 enough? Or did that Chandler guy pay you higher than this?" he looked up to Kurt as he asked the question.

"Oh God! Chandler!" Kurt shouted and rushes to exit the room.

"Oy! Oy! Don't get away from me," Blaine yelled and ran after Kurt's fleeting back, but he tripped on the blanket that was tousled in his feet. "Shit!" He yelped as he untangles himself from the massive blanket that was hurriedly thrown by Kurt.

Kurt rushed outside the room and slammed his body into the door of the next room. "Chandler! Chandler!" he said as he continuously pressed the doorbell of Room 205. "Chan, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know, I'm so—" His chant was disrupted when the door opened, but it wasn't his boyfriend who answered the door.

"Oh god! I'm sorry; I mistook this room as mine," he started backing up to look for his and Chandler's room, but his arm was grabbed by the man.

"No honey. This is your room, and your man is in the shower." The man used his thumb to point to the room behind him. Kurt vaguely remembered him as the blond guy that Chandler was flirting with last night.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, I exhausted your man last night." The blond guy mocked Kurt. "But don't worry, he can still be fucked for Round 4," he said as he lightly patted Kurt's face. "He's all yours now. Thanks for sharing," he smirked and bumped Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt face the room that he was in before, and continued walking away from the room.

Kurt made no move to return to his previous position and saw Blaine, who was staring at him while standing outside his own room. Kurt's face was drowning with tears but no sounds were coming out from his mouth. He was left there in a trance and his eyes were looking straight at Blaine's, but no real recognition from Kurt's eyes were detected, only pain and sorrow.

Blaine saw another guy wearing a white robe coming out from the room that Kurt was standing in front of.

"So you met James?" The golden brownish haired guy said as he leaned on the doorway, looking at Kurt's back. "Now you know my taste in men," he smirked and crossed his arms.

"Why Chandler?" Kurt asked, struggling to keep his voice upright.

"What do you mean why?" Chandler asked incuriously. "Have you seen yourself?" Kurt subtly glanced at himself. "You are fucking boring as hell! You're dull, ugly, and stupid." Every insult Chandler muttered struck Kurt's heart.

"I only put up with you because you do my work for me," Chandler said with fake sympathy. "Oh yeah! Forgot to thank you for the project you submitted for me," he remembered. "I got promoted for that," he said and patted Kurt's back.

Kurt continued his silent crying and gripped the front of his thighs, leaving red marks from his fingernails.

"You're so stupid and obliviously in love with me. Have you not wondered why neither my friends nor my family knows about you? Or why I keep our relationship in the office a secret?" Chandler was obviously met with silence. "Because you are just a tool for me; something I used when I wanted entertainment and you were fun to play with at first, but it's boring now because you always just nod and follow me like a lost puppy," he laughed and leaned his head in the doorway.

"You were sick last night and I'm not worried about you at all. The only feeling that I felt about you last night was excitement; and it wasn't from the image of my cock plunge into your virginal ass, but because you weren't here, and I could use the room as a fuck nest," he groaned from the memories of last night.

He approached Kurt's back and leaned towards Kurt and gripped his shoulders. "Your presence on earth is a waste, so even if you die today…" he chuckled darkly in Kurt's ears. "No one will give a fuck," he said and stressed each phrase.

Blaine could not believe what he was seeing. Kurt was just standing still while this Chandler— his boyfriend, not boss—insulted him repeatedly.

He felt guilty for accusing Kurt of sleeping with him for money, and mistaking him as his rival's ploy to destroy him. He wanted to turn around and go back to his room and leave the couple with their own business, but as he glanced again at Kurt's trembling state and in his eyes; he groaned, and strutted towards Kurt.

_'I'm gonna regret this later. Stupid conscience; it wasn't really my fault when he ended up in the wrong room and sleeping with the wrong guy.'_ Blaine thought to himself as he started a battle with his own subconscious.

Blaine inhaled deeply and groaned mentally.

"Hey baby," he said coolly and yanked Kurt from Chandler's grip. He put his hand on the back of Kurt's head and kissed him hard. When Kurt didn't respond to the kiss, he slightly parted their lips away and whispered. "I'm saving your ass here, so cooperate," he kissed Kurt again and used his other hand to grab Kurt's ass and squeezed it, waking Kurt from his trance.

He parted Kurt's lips with his teeth and plunge his tongue to Kurt's mouth, eliciting a loud moan from Kurt. He parted their lips with a smack and pushed Kurt's head on his shoulder.

"You see, the break up wasn't that so hard," he said to Kurt loudly, forcing Chandler to listen to his words. "Don't let the guilt of having hot and heavy sex with me last night and cheating with your boyfriend keep us apart," he said while cradling Kurt's face. "Don't cry and be guilt-ridden." He pecked Kurt's lips.

"Stop shaking, I'll handle this. Stay calm," he whispered to Kurt's ears. Blaine looked up and addressed Chandler. "I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to fall in love with your boyfriend the first time I laid my eyes on Kurt." He mistook his name intentionally. "I really tried stopping myself from pursuing him," he lied. "I really did." He grabbed Kurt's ass and molested it in front of Chandler. "But I just can't resist him," he made a fake groan, and smirked when he saw Chandler's star struck face.

"What? What the hell just happened?" Chandler said as he glanced towards Kurt and then back to Blaine.

"It's just… Kurt was the most fun, amazing, beautiful and intelligent man I have ever met," he struggled to remember the insults he had heard earlier and turned them into compliments. "He means the world to me," he added while caressing Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "And after last night, as we fucked to oblivion…" he emphasized the word 'fuck' just because he could. "I cannot let him return to you." He made a mental happy dance when he saw Chandler's jaw drop.

Chandler shook his head. "You know what… just go… weird people only deserve weird people. You'll probably just another poor freak whose targets are boys with pale faces," he spat disgustingly.

Even with the height difference, Blaine tried to round his arms to Kurt's shoulders, engulfing him with a one-arm hug. It took all Blaine's mental control not to punch Chandler right there on the face; so he just forced a smile.

He turned around, Kurt still on his arms and slowly walked towards his room.

"Wait!" Chandler shouted. Blaine thought Chandler would apologize for what he said to Kurt, but instead a duffle bag was thrown at their feet. "Kurt's clothes," he said without any more explanation.

"Throw it away," Blaine responded.

"Huh?" Chandler questioned.

"Throw it, burn it, do whatever you please with it," he said and unlocked his room. "Kurt needs a new wardrobe, he practically owns this place if he is dating me," he turned his head towards a confused Chandler.

"You know… the poor freak who owns this hotel," he smirked and they both entered the room, leaving a stunned Chandler outside of it.

Blaine guided Kurt towards his bed and made him sit at the edge of it. He knelt in front of him and took his hands.

"Kurt?" he asked, but Kurt only scooted towards the headboard and laid down sideways, scrunching his body in a fetal position.

He could still see Kurt's body trembling with tears and sobs as he gently laid the blanket over him, and proceeded to go to the bathroom and clean himself.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he complained to himself as he showerd and reminisced the scenes of the train wreck he experienced.

He entered his room after changing into a more casual wear, and saw Kurt sleeping on the bed. He walked to his desk and opened his laptop, trying to do some leftover work while waiting for Kurt to wake up and discuss the situation they were in.

* * *

"Why did you lie?" Surprised by the high-pitch voice coming from the other side of the room, Blaine turned around in his desktop chair and saw a disheveled Kurt sitting on the bed, playing with the corner of the blanket.

"I didn't." Knowing what Kurt really meant, he continued. "We did have _'hot and heavy sex'_ last night," he said, voice full of sarcasm. "…and you did cheat on Chandler with me." He cringed at his use of words when he saw Kurt's face fall.

He stood up and sat beside Kurt. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you…" Kurt glanced at him confusingly.

"I guess I really am a chea—" he was cut off when Blaine scrambled to face him.

"No, not about that…" He shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry about that too… but I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping with me for money." Kurt flinched as the memories of Blaine's outburst came back.

"No… no… it was my fault, I was misdirected to your room, and should have checked first... I'm sorry," he bowed his head in shame. "I really am so sorry… Please believe me tha—" his pleadings were disrupted when Blaine took his trembling hands.

"No… no… stop berating yourself. I get it, you were sick and that guy who helped you mistook my room for yours," he explained to Kurt and let go of Kurt's hands. "And we wouldn't also be in this situation if I weren't too drunk to recognize who you really are… or aren't," he said shamefully while scratching the back of his neck.

"But... but…" Kurt tried to reason out but Blaine waved a hand to his face.

"Can we just agree that we both made irrational choices and should just forget about last night? It's neither of our faults, it's just an unfortunate coincidence," he asked and moved his right hand in front of Kurt.

Kurt stared at it first, but then broke a small smile and shook Blaine's hand. "Deal." He eyed the clasped hands and saw the ring on his finger.

"Oh god! I totally forgot. You're getting married. I'm sorry," he panicked again and tried to remove the ring.

"No… you're not… we've broken up…" he explained without glancing at Kurt.

"This is so much worse. I'm a home wrecker now… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He scrunched his forehead and stopped midsentence when he realized he didn't know the name of the man in front of him. "Uhmm… What's your name?" he asked shamefully.

Blaine stared at him incredulously for a minute and then started laughing. "Blaine Anderson," he answered between his giggles. "And no, you really aren't. We broke up yesterday before all this happened," he gestured between them.

"Oh... oh…" Kurt nodded in understanding. The dead silence in the room was interrupted when Blaine's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry. Come on, let's get out of here," he stood up and gestured to Kurt to come along. "I need some fresh air."

"I can't," Kurt shook his head and Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked at Kurt.

"Come on. I know you're hungry too," he tempted Kurt.

"I really can't leave this room," he glanced at his shirt, ruined from the sex last night and looked at Blaine's eyes accusingly. "You gave all my clothes away."

* * *

"Blaine, I can't afford all this," Kurt said while eying the clothes being carried by the saleslady. "A Walmart shirt is enough for me. These are designer's clothes," he whispered to Blaine's ears while giving the lady a forced smile. "Let's get out of here," he tugged Blaine's arm towards the exit.

"Don't be ridiculous. You wouldn't be paying for it," he said while distractedly texting as he sat in the waiting area of the shop.

He stood up and pocketed his phone and gestured for the shop manager to come over.

"This might take a while, so I'll be leaving him in your hands, Okay?" He took the black express card from his wallet and gave it to the manager. "Here's my card, and everything that suits him, should be charged to me."

"Blaine! Stop! Why are you doing this?" Kurt hissed.

Blaine sighed. "Let me do this as an apology for accusing you…"

"I thought we would forget about it; we shook hands on that deal, Blaine," he said and poked Blaine on the side.

"I know… I know… I practically called you a prostitute earlier and I just… I felt guilty about it." He scratched the back of his neck, not looking at Kurt while he explained.

"So just let me do this, okay?" He slipped a note to Kurt's breast pocket, which was actually his shirt. "Go to this restaurant after this and I'll meet you there. I just need to meet a client now." He hurriedly left the shop without letting Kurt made another protest.

Blaine was sitting at the table he reserved originally for him and Sebastian. He sighed as he toyed with the wine glass in his hands. A moment later, the seat in front of him moved and someone he didn't recognize immediately sat down.

"Thank you," Kurt muttered under his breath, "for everything," he added and bowed his head down.

"Kurt?" He asked disbelievingly. The man seated in front of him was very much different from the crying boy in his arms earlier. Kurt was gorgeous and classy.

Blaine got lost in Kurt's beauty for a minute, but returned to reality when Kurt waved a hand in front of him.

"Uh… huh?" he asked.

"You haven't answered my question from earlier," Kurt repeated. "You know… about lying to Chandler?"

"I honestly don't know…" he responded and fiddled again with his wine glass. "Guilt, maybe or maybe because I felt empathy for you… having experienced my own heart break earlier that day… I… I really don't know," he shrugged.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly and put his hand over Blaine's. He squeezed his hand when Blaine made an eye contact with him. They exchanged small smiles and Kurt took his hand away from him.

"Is it really true that you own the hotel where we were staying?" Kurt asked while waiting for the meal Blaine ordered earlier.

"No… of course not…" Blaine giggled. "I just lied to Chandler to make him stay away."

"Oh... " Kurt laughed too. _'Of course Blaine wouldn't own the hotel, because if he_ _did_ _, he would be staying to a more expensive_ _room,''_ he thought to himself.

"It's my grandparents' hotel," Blaine continued.

"Your grandparents' what?" Kurt asked between giggles.

"My grandparents owned the hotel, not me," he answered.

Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief. "Isn't that the same?"

"No! It's not… because if I was, I would be using the Presidential Suite and not these crappy regular ones." He wanted to take back what he said, realizing his error. "I mean, not that I don't like the room; its great compared to other hotels, but I was just used to living there," he added to cover his fault.

Kurt just nodded, not really bothered about Blaine's boastfulness. "So why didn't you live there during your stay here in LA? I mean, if you did, you would have avoided all this drama." Kurt gestured between them.

"I was banned from it," he muttered embarrassingly.

"Now, that's a story I wanted to hear…" The night went from there; Blaine talked about his experiences during business trips and Kurt about his low paying job. No one mentioned last night or about their exes. They enjoyed the change of atmosphere, peaceful and serene, between them.

As they waited for Blaine's card to return from paying the bill, their waiter returned with a black box in his hand. "On behalf of the employees of Craig's, we would like to congratulate you for your impending marriage." He put the box at the center of the table and softly clapped his hands.

Blaine slipped in his mind that he had reserved the semi-private table for a post-engagement celebration. Kurt sensing Blaine's embarrassment and frustration took both of his hands and stared at him lovingly.

"Thank you!" he said to the waiter, but never left Blaine's gaze. "I really am fortunate to have my knight-in-shining-armor as my husband." He smiled and took the box and gave it to Blaine.

Blaine opened the box and took a golden pocket watch from it. "Here, take it," thrusting the watch at Kurt. "Don't argue with me and take the watch because your knight will not always be with you." He let the watch fell from his hands onto Kurt's palms. "This will serve as your knight's replacement; ' _Courage'_ he would always tell you whenever you are having a difficult time."

"Courage," Kurt repeated smiling and caressed the golden watch in his hands.

* * *

They rode the rented car back to the hotel. They were at the hotel's entrance when Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked Kurt again.

"Yeah... yeah… I'm sure." He smiled reassuringly. "I'll be staying with my high school friend who lives here... I'll be fine… I needed time to think, and I'll just return later… maybe a week or so to get my valuables… I just hope Chandler hasn't thrown my passport yet," he chuckled.

"Sorry about that again," he smiled at Kurt.

"He probably wouldn't do so…" Kurt assured Blaine.

Blaine got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance door.

"Blaine!" Blaine turned when he heard Kurt shout his name, and saw Kurt's head popping out from the window.

"Thank you for tonight… for everything…" Kurt blushed as he ducked his head inside the car.

Blaine just grinned widely at the black car that drove off around the corner.

* * *

**Title Reference:**

**-Knight –** Blaine being Kurt's knight

**Story Outline:**

-Argument in the room

-Kurt's argument with Chandler

-Enjoy LA trip; Kurt makeover

-Humiliate Chandler

-Blaine felt guilty, Blaine followed Kurt

-Blaine give Kurt watch and advice

-part ways

**Scenes Included:**

-reasons why Kurt is in the room

-Pocket watch (souvenir form restaurant)

**Chapter Reference:**

\- Dave Karofsky was supposedly Kurt's boyfriend, but it didn't make any sense if Blaine's and Dave's body structure are too different from one another.

-The pocket watch in this chapter was a canon from Blaine and Kurt's first meeting. In the episode 2x06, you could see that Blaine was checking the time from his pocket watch.

-The very famous 'courage' that should always be in every fiction.

**Visit my Tumblr Page and YouTube Account!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	3. Pickles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic for this Fanfiction is available in my Youtube account  
> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8VC5qngEkcXaNfGSE47AV2bMA4Y_Uw5z

**I regret putting Kurt's age in chapter one. I should've made him looked younger. I don't want them to look old.**

**Pardon me** **for** **my story format, I** **imagine** **and write the scenes just how I pictured it if i was watching it. I like dialogues and interactions, not monotonic thoughts of the characters.**

* * *

The buzz of the passengers rushed through him, the laughter and cries from them could be heard as they are reunited with their loved ones to celebrate their own Thanksgiving.

"Plane just landed," Blaine said as he answered his phone. He walked towards the exit of the airport; duffle bag strapped on his left shoulder, and stopped at the gate to wait for his driver. "Coop, I'll be there in a few minu—"

Someone bumped heavily to him, causing him to drop his phone which dissembled to pieces on impact. "Hey!" he turned and shouted to the man's running back, which was oddly familiar to him; he dismissed the idea when he accidentally stepped on the phone's battery. "Saying sorry wouldn't hurt... And I thought only people in New York were rude," he grumbled as he knelt down, picking the pieces of his device.

A tall, hulking man bent down and helped him pick up the parts. "Sorry… my brother wasn't feeling really well…" he said and mimicked vomiting. "I think it's from flying," he handed Blaine the parts he picked up.

"Hmmm…" he nodded in understanding. "First flight?" he asked, out of politeness.

"No actually… he likes traveling, it was his first time to feel sick after a trip," the tall guy said, confused.

From a not so distant place, someone shouted. "Finn!"

"Oh… crap! That's my dad. Need to go, man. I'm sorry about that again," he said apologetically. "Call me, if it's broken. We'll pay for the damages," he said as he pulled out his calling card from his wallet.

"No big deal. It's still working," he waved the phone as it lights up. "See?" he justified stopping the giant from giving him his card.

"Yeah… I've got to go!" The stranger then rushed towards the other side of the airport.

Blaine dialed his phone again to call his brother. "Hey… sorry about that. I dropped my phone," he assured his brother, knowing full well about his brother's worrisome and protective traits; a personality he inherited from their mother. "Anyway, I can see the car from here, and I'll be there in a few," he hung the phone; went inside the black SUV, waited for his driver to put his baggage in the trunk and start the car to go back to his house in Westerville.

* * *

Burt found himself again knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kurt?" He knocked. "Kurt? Open the door. Are you alright?" he asked, worried about his son's health.

The door opened and Kurt emerged from the bathroom, still wearing his pajamas, the hand towel that he had used for wiping the water remnants on his mouth draped over his shoulders.

"Yeah… I'm okay… just got dizzy…" he stepped out of the bathroom and headed straight to the kitchen downstairs, letting his dad guide him through.

"Good morning, honey," Carole, his step-mother, greeted him. "Here's your coffee." She handed him a coffee cup on which a colorful _'best brother in the world'_ was printed.

Kurt looked at the cup disgustingly. He held the cup to his nose and sniffed it. He blenched from the odor and hurriedly ran to the sink to vomit the bits and bobs in his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Carole approached him and soothingly patted his back. "Come on, go up to your room and rest. I'll make you a tea to make you feel better," she helped Kurt to his room to lay him down under his blankets. "Sleep," she ordered and left the room after he heard Kurt make a faint snore.

* * *

Kurt woke up in the silence of the house. He went downstairs to look for his parents, but all he saw was a note _'Hospital Emergency; tea in the microwave; drink it_.' He snickered at Carole's phrasing, she was obviously in a hurry to go to work.

He finished drinking the tea, but he was still hungry and craving something else. He rummaged the kitchen's pantry and refrigerator, but he couldn't find the ingredients he was looking for.

He then took a pen above the freezer and wrote _'Went to mall – Kurt'_ under the note Carole had written.

He looked over the kitchen windows. _'_ _The weather was breezy._ ' he assumed and went to his room to change his clothes. He saw his reflection in the full length mirror which was placed in the corner of his room, and carefully examined the bulge in his belly.

"I need to cut off eating too much," he thought aloud. "…. after Thanksgiving…" He said as an afterthought, unwilling to not satisfy his hunger.

He grabbed the keys to his old Navigator, thankful that his dad kept it working, and proceeded downstairs. He double checked the locks and walked towards his car.

The mall was packed with last-minute shoppers, but fortunately the items he was looking for was still abundantly stocked.

He filled the basket with the items he was craving and quickly went to the cashier to check out.

Once he received the receipt for his grocery, he headed to the exit doors. He balanced the paper bag with one arm and used the other to pat his pockets for his car keys, and continued walking towards the parking lot.

"Oomph..." he jolted when he walked onto someone. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you…" he looked up after he rearranged the bag where it almost fell.

He gasped as he stared at the familiar figure in front of him. "Blaine?" he asked surprisingly.

"Kurt…" Blaine nodded sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I needed something…" he gestured to the paper bag he was holding.

"I mean in Ohio," Blaine amended.

"Oh…" Kurt was embarrassed for his previous answer. "Uhmm…Thanksgiving with my family. How about you?"

Blaine laughed. "Westerville is my hometown… Funny how we never mentioned where we grew up."

A very uncomfortable silence lingered until a breeze passed between them and they both shivered from the cold.

"Do you want to… to go somewhere else… somewhere warm?" Blaine cringed at what he hadn't meant to imply. "Coffee shop—I mean. There's a small shop over there," he pointed back to the mall.

"Yeah… sure… Aren't you going to buy something?" he noticed Blaine's empty hands.

"Uh… no… I met my friends earlier. I was about to leave, but then you bumped to me," he explained while walking beside him.

Kurt made a forced laugh, he knows he is not the only one who is uncomfortable with the situation. _'How awkward it is to greet your one night stand, three months after that night_ _?'_ he thought to himself.

They entered the almost empty coffee shop where only a few customers were staying, obviously, husbands or fathers who are waiting for their wives to finish shopping.

Blaine strode towards the counter and ordered an extra hot soy latte and biscotti. He waved a hand for Kurt to order, but Kurt shook his head.

"No thank you. For some reason, coffee makes me nauseous," he glanced at the contents of the bag he was still holding and smiled to Blaine. "I'm good. I'll just eat this."

Blaine paid for the coffee and walked to an empty table, they sat as he waited for his coffee to finish.

"How've you been?" Blaine asked to diffuse the awkward silence.

"Good… better I think…" he answered vaguely and placed the paper bag in his lap, took the jar of pickles, Nutella, and strawberry-flavored Yoplait from it, and placed it on the table."….except for the dazed feelings that I have for weeks now," he added to redirect the conversation about his relationship with Chandler. He opened all the containers, took one pickle with his thumb and pointer finger and dipped it into the yogurt.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked and watched how Kurt took pleasure in eating the dipped pickles.

"I think so…" he said after swallowing. He then dipped the pickle in the Nutella, bit it and almost groaned at its taste. He noticed Blaine staring at him and he felt embarrassed for his actions. "Oh… I'm so rude. You want some?" he pushed the jars towards him and gestured for Blaine to eat.

"No thank you…" he squinted at how Kurt dipped the pickle in the yogurt and then in the chocolate dip, mixing the flavors. "You have a strange taste..."

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's assessment. "Yeah... I just developed these strange cravings for pickled-flavor food," he laughed again. "Let's stop talking about my food choices. How about you? Are you- you know?" Kurt inquired about Blaine's supposed blissful relationship; he glanced towards his right hand where he wore the engagement ring before he gave it back to Blaine the night they had parted.

Blaine was about to answer him, but the barista called his name to claim his order. "Hold that thought," he stood up after Kurt nodded.

He went back to his previous seat to continue their conversation. "Uhmm…" he shifted uncomfortably, he open the lid of the paper coffee cup, poured cinnamon on it, and used the biscotti as a stirrer. He nibbled on to the biscotti as he put the lid back on.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one with the strange taste." Kurt commented through gritted teeth, a hand on his mouth, as he tried to push the bile down his throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously as he saw Kurt's teary eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah… yeah, please… " Blaine helped Kurt stand up from his position, guiding him from behind, both hands on either of Kurt's elbows, as they exit the coffee shop, leaving their orders on the table.

He let Kurt sit on the bench outside the coffee shop and waited for a few minutes until Kurt was able to stand up and compose himself. They silently went to the parking lot where both of their cars were parked.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can give you a ride to the hospital if you want to?" Blaine can't help but inquire about the pale man's health.

"I'm okay now. Sorry about that. Coffee doesn't really go with my stomach." Kurt gave an exhausted smile as he untangled himself from Blaine. "See you," he hurriedly said, embarrassed about the drama he caused earlier. He then strode away in the other direction.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away from him, and at the corner of his eye, he saw a car rushing toward Kurt. He shouted his name and quickly ran to Kurt when Kurt didn't notice the red vehicle coming right at him. He gripped Kurt's elbows and pulled him away from the edge of the lane then fiercely hugged him, gripping him like he was his life line.

And because this is Ohio, and they were obviously gay, they were greeted with gay insults rather than apologies from the speeding car.

Blaine didn't bother to shout back at the homophobe, because he was much more concerned with the rigid pale man in his arms. "Kurt… Kurt…" he said after parting their bodies and lightly shook Kurt's shoulders to get his attention. "Kurt, look at me," he ordered and leveled his eyes with Kurt.

Blaine was shortly relieved when Kurt moved his eyes and stared at him, but was gone immediately when those same eyes rolled upwardly and Kurt went limp as he fainted in Blaine's arms.

"Shit!" he cursed. He carried Kurt with his left arm supporting the back of Kurt's knees and right arm for Kurt's neck. He was momentarily surprised by the boy's heavy weight, but quickly jogged towards his car and lay Kurt in the back seat of his Audi. He strapped his seat belt on and rushed to Westerville Hospital; breaking almost all traffic rules along the way.

* * *

Kurt squinted his eyes to the blinding lights that peeked through him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" someone had asked him as he felt his bed dip.

"Where am I?" he asked and managed to look at the hazel eyes that were staring back at him. 'Blaine' his mind supplied and remembered their awkward reunion earlier. "What happened? Why am in the hospital and why are you here?" he questioned Blaine, his last memory was when they are still in the coffee shop.

Blaine helped a struggling Kurt sit up in the bed. "I drove you to the hospital after you passed out." He placed a pillow behind Kurt's back to let him be more comfortable. "You were almost hit by a car and I…" he trailed off, not sure why he didn't want to boast his heroic act to Kurt, when he was always bragging his accomplishment to other people.

"… You saved me… again," Kurt answered for him. "Thank you." He blushed and peeked a glance at Blaine.

Blaine didn't answer him, he just stared at the walls behind Kurt and rubbed the back of his neck; looking sheepish.

"My dad!" Kurt remembered his family and worried about stressing them over a near death accident. He was about to scramble from his bed to look for a phone booth, but stopped when he remembered that he forgot his phone at home. It meant no one had contacted his family because Blaine, other than his name, knew nothing about him; furthermore, they could not contact his family when they couldn't look for his emergency contact which was registered in his phone book.

His relaxed himself and listened again to Blaine's explanation.

"-no phone on you so I was waiting for you to wake up to call them…" Kurt nodded and let Blaine continue. "Do you want to call them now?" he asked and was about to help Kurt by giving him his own phone.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine now," he said, not wanting his family to know about the incident.

Blaine wanted to argue with him, but decided not to because he shouldn't care about Kurt's well-being. He nodded; unsure what move he should make, but then remembered the nurse's instructions.

"Oh yeah... The nurse told me you should stay in here to wait for the specialist."

"Specialist?" He was nervous why they needed a specialized doctor when he only fainted.

"Yeah.. They took blood from you earlier and said that you should stay here," he saw the nervous look on Kurt's face. "Kurt, are you sure you're okay? Are you in any pain?" he asked, letting himself care a bit more than he intended to.

"Do I have a brain tumor? Was it cancerous? Was that why I always feel dizzy? Am I dying?" he asked frantically.

A voice which was familiar to Kurt interrupted his panic. "No Kurt, you're not dying," Quinn, his friend from high school, said as a way of greeting.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" He asked to the blonde, as he watched her look at the clipboard hung at the end of Kurt's bed.

"I'm your doctor,"she answered and moved closer to Kurt and extended her hand to the other man sitting on Kurt's bed. "Quinn Fabray." she introduced herself and gave Blaine a tight smile when they shook hands.

Kurt was confused, he knew Quinn was a doctor, but she was an obstetrician, they specialized in pregnancy and not brain damage, or whatever illness he had.

"Kurt, I need to speak with you in private," she said earnestly, giving Kurt a look that says the man beside him should go.

Kurt knew exactly what Quinn is trying to tell him, so he twisted his body and talked to his savior. "Blaine, thank you again for being my knight," he blushed and briefly remembered the first time Blaine ever saved him. "I'm alright now. She is my friend. You can go home now and sorry for disturbing your day."

Blaine gave Kurt a tight smile and stood up, willing to give them the privacy they needed. "Take care," he said finally and proceeded to walk out from the hospital ward. He was halfway to the elevator when he remembered that he put his phone on the bed stand after texting Cooper about his friend's situation. He went back to the ward and was about to pull the curtains that separate Kurt's bed from the other beds, but Quinn's words halted him from doing so.

"…You're pregnant. 91 days now." He can see Quinn's silhouette moving closer to Kurt.

He immediately backtracked the night they had first met, but his mind was just too occupied to calculate the number of days from their first meeting up to this day. _'It hasn't been 3 months since we met, right?'_ he question himself.

Blaine staggered in his footing as he tried to deny himself that Kurt wasn't one of the male carriers; that the nausea, weird tastes and headaches that he saw Kurt experienced earlier was due to some new unexplainable disease that are similar to the symptoms of pregnancy.

He denied it and started to panic, but from the whirlwind of his mind, he straightened up when he heard the question he had been dreading to ask himself.

"The guy earlier…. Is he the father?" Quinn asked hesitantly. She tightened the grip on Kurt's when the shivering boy in her arms started to wail.

"He is," he answered and cried again in Quinn's arms.

* * *

_'Is he the father?' 'He is'_

_'Is he the father?' 'He is'_

_'Is he the father?' 'He is'_

_'Is he the father?' 'He is'_

_'Is he the father?' 'He is'_

_'Is he the father?' 'He is'_

These words occupied his mind as he unconsciously drove himself home. Still bewildered about his new discovery, he let himself inside and went straight up to his room in the left wing, ignoring the worried look that his brother had shot him. He groaned and plopped himself on the covers of his king size bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey."

Blaine heard Cooper's voice but didn't respond.

Blaine felt Cooper's body as he sat on his bed but remained silent. His reactions remained stoic to his surroundings.

"Is your friend alright? He isn't heavily injured, is he?" he asked Blaine and made himself comfortable; head resting on the headboard as he looked at Blaine's frozen state. "Is… Ku… Kirk still alive?" he asked tentatively, also dreaded for the answer himself.

"He's not dead." Cooper let a sigh of relief, grateful that no one was dead. "…but he isn't alright…" he added. "I'm not alright… Coop, everything…. Everything is…" He sat up and faced Cooper, kneeling beside him. "Kurt is pregnant," he said to Cooper but only met with a confused stare.

"Wasn't he a guy?" Cooper asked Blaine confusingly, but then remembered the news about rare male carriers decades ago. Hypothesis were they have a twin sister that didn't evolve properly in the mother's womb; thus, merging the functions of their organs with their twin brother.

"Congrats for him-" he didn't finished his sentence when the realization hit him why Blaine was sulking over Kurt's pregnancy.

"Are you?.." he trailed off again.

Blaine nodded at Cooper's vague question and dropped himself on the bed again.

Cooper knew he should comfort his brother but he felt a tinge of envy when he could not bear a child with his wife. He shook his head and for once, he wielded away his selfish thoughts and lay down beside him.

"What are you two going to do about it?" he asked as he mimicked Blaine's position and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. He didn't even knew that I know about the pregnancy," he groaned and stood up facing Cooper. "Things are smooth now with me and Seb, Cooper. We are trying to work our relationship even if we live hundred miles away." He paced around the room. "I don't want to fuck up things with Bas again, Cooper. What am I going to do?" he desperately asked.

"Tell him the truth," his older brother answered but received death glares from the curly-haired man. "Maybe" he added quietly.

"Tell him? Tell him what exactly? That I fucked someone during our supposed trip in LA? That I was drunk, and thought I was fucking him? That Kurt was a carrier and pregnant with my child?" he shouted every single question to his innocent brother. "How am I going tell him that I am a father now?" His voice increased as he utter every word.

He turned around abruptly when he heard a smash outside his room. He saw his mother looking at him with wide eyes; broken vase at her foot and mouth wide open.

"Oh god… mom… I can explain—" he started but was cut off when his mother slowly walked towards him and fiercely hugged him. He dwelt in her mother's embrace; clearly needing all the support he could get.

He was taken back when he saw her awe stricken, when he expected anger or pity or sympathy from her.

"Mom?" he looked at Cooper for an answer but he just shrugged.

His mom, a dark but beautiful woman, dressed simply in her designer clothes, patted him on the cheek and took his hand and led him out of the door.

"Mom, where are we going?" he was confused why his mom led him, with Cooper behind, towards the garage.

"To meet Kurt," she said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"This is going to be huge," Cooper exclaimed excitedly as he sat in the back of their family car.

Blaine groaned; he knew his mom was the driving force in their family, no one refused her. So he let them drive to the hospital and think of positive thoughts about his impending reunion with Kurt.

* * *

"Kurt, kiddo. It's okay… it's okay…" Burt rubbed his son's head against his chest and let his son cry as he and his wife said encouraging words to him even if they didn't know his condition yet.

Kurt having his breakdown in the hospital ward didn't ease his mind at all. Burt stared at Quinn. Although he was thankful to her for informing them of Kurt's whereabouts, he gave her a questioning look, but Quinn only shook her head and pointed at Kurt. He was starting to panic at this point, imagining all manner of sickness or disease that his son might have been exposed to.

After a few more minutes, Kurt's cry had already subsided and his father asked him what was wrong.

Kurt stared at the five pairs of eyes waiting for him to answer. He gulped loudly and pulled the hem of his shirt up to show the growing bulge of his belly.

Kurt looked at all of them again and noticed how his father and Finn only looked at it with confusion, but there were knowing-looks from his step mom and sister-in-law.

He raised his eyebrow towards them, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm a nurse. I'm supposed to know this." Carole smiled. "… and I secretly took a sample from you to get tested in the Lima Hospital. I was going to talk with you later this evening but is too late now, huh?"

He smiled at her and was about to asked her what kind of sample she took from him.

"You don't want to know…" Carole answered before he could ask him. "I presumed Quinn gave you all the details about male pregnancy?" She saw Kurt and Quinn nodding and mumbled an affirming sound. She smiled to her son and received a tight hug from him.

"Thanks, Mom," he whispered in her ear, then glanced at Rachel, who was leaning against Finn's embrace, their hands intertwined; rested on Rachel's big belly.

"Motherly instinct," she said vaguely. "You have this certain glow around you that only other pregnant mothers, or in your case father, can be distinguished," She walked away from her husband and proceeded to give Kurt the tightest hug that she and her belly wall was willing to give.

Kurt wiped the tears from his cheeks and mouthed a thank you to Rachel. Then the air had completely changed when Burt spoke.

"You're pregnant?" his father asked harshly. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that Chandler!" his father repeated his threats.

"Dad, relax. You're scaring Kurt…" Finn carefully said to calm his step dad.

Burt regretted his outburst earlier when he looked at his frightened son. He held Kurt again and whispered apologies to him. "I'm sorry, bud. I'm just surprised."

"It's not Chandler, dad," Kurt confessed and from the confused looks from his family he whispered. "Chandler is not the baby daddy."

Finn was about to ask his brother who knocked him up when the curtain behind him was abruptly pulled down and three figures emerge from behind it.

There were two guys behind a small but fierce lady. The lady walked up to where Kurt was leaning on his father and she extended her hand. "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt peeked behind her and saw Blaine cowering behind a taller guy with similar features to him, but Blaine didn't look at him straight and glanced back at the woman in front of him.

He nodded and shook his hands. "Uhm… who are you?"

"Amelia Anderson," she smiled widely at him, but it sent shivers to Kurt. "Your mother-in-law."

A series of gasps, threats and curses were thrown, but Amelia disregarded it and stretched her arms widely.

"Welcome to the Andersons, Kurt." She then proceeded to give Kurt a warm and lengthy hug; making the two boys involved in the affair, left with mouth and eyes wide open; both were surprised about the drastic turn of events.

* * *

**Title Reference:**

**-Pickles** – Kurt's addiction and symptoms in pregnancy

**Story Outline:**

-Kurt's signs of pregnancy

-Blaine's visits family in Westerville

-Blaine accidentally bumped Kurt

-Finding out about the pregnancy

**Scenes Included:**

-Dipping biscotti to coffee

-Quinn as Kurt's doctor

**Chapter Reference:**

-Blaine order was medium drip, but it was so overrated. so I used his other coffee order in episode 1 of season 4. and it was because I needed the coffee to have a strong odor.

-The biscotti stirring habit was a canon from the Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel's coffee date at the Lima Bean when they were talking about the football problem in the Sue Sylvester Shuffle Episode.

-Yogurt Yoplait was just to satisfy my addiction from nellie12's story "RIDE".

-91 days because 19 is my favorite number, unfortunately you cannot experience pregnancy symptoms or the bulge in 19 days so I had it reversed.

**Visit my Tumblr Page and YouTube Account!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	4. Leeches

**Beta'd by: Lory Cleverboots**

**Guys, lets wish for the well-being of this amazing beta reader… Lory Cleverboots, Stay healthy, we wish you good health… Take care.**

**I'm trying to achieve 300 followers - 100 favorites - 100 reviews. Seems ambitious but I had my heart set on it.**

**Beware guys!**

* * *

"My what?" Kurt spluttered in the woman's embrace.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Blaine exclaimed as he strode forward to pull his mother from Kurt. "Mom! He's n—"he started.

"Blaine, your voice… "she reprimanded her son, removing her elbow from Blaine's tight grip and facing Kurt. "Kurt is still a patient, he needs to get his strength back…" she gently stroked her palm against Kurt's cheeks.

"Uhmm.. wh—what? Who are you again?" Kurt shifted back to his parents' embrace, terrified of the woman in front of him.

With a sigh, she reintroduces herself. "My name is amelia Anderson, mother of Cooper and Blaine Anderson," she pointed at the two boys whose faces are painted with surprise and anger.

"I heard that you're pregnant, right?" she sat softly on the bedside and took Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked at the woman curiously and nodded, subconsciously touching his belly with his other hand.

The woman—amelia—grinned. "And the fathers are you and Blaine, right?" she questioned him while clutching his hands tightly, hope glinting in her brown eyes.

Kurt looked at Blaine, they stared at each other for a while, not knowing what the best course of action they should take. Kurt saw Blaine open his mouth and try formulating words, but Blaine only sighed and looked away from Kurt.

Kurt turned back to the woman and thought about lying to her about his condition, but he abstains from doing so when her face is full of anticipation.

He sighed. "Yes, Blaine is the father," he confessed not looking at anyone.

People around the room were surprised when the refined and sophisticated woman had squealed and hugged Kurt tightly. "I'm a grandma!" she repeated to Kurt's ears, loud enough for the whole room to hear. Then she instantly pulled away from Kurt and gave her son a fierce hug, which was reluctantly reciprocated by a bewildered Blaine.

"Mom?" he questioned, desperate to know what was going on his mother's mind.

"Blaine, you have to marry Kurt. You have to marry him," she said to him while firmly pressing both of her palms on either of his cheeks, making Blaine's mouth form like a fish. "You have to marry that beautiful boy," she ordered with conviction, letting her son know that she was very serious about what she said.

He removed her hands from his face so he could speak. "Mom, we.. I… he... we… we just…" Blaine stuttered. He looked at Kurt for support, but Kurt looked also lost with the situation they have been sucked into. He turned back to his mother and tried explaining. "Mom, we are—"He was cut off mid-sentence.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you marry that boy," she pointed at Kurt without glancing back. "That boy is having your baby; your baby, Blaine. Not mine nor Cooper's. Yours." She emphasizes the words with death glares.

"Mom, it was a mis—"he tried again.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Blaine. That boy is having your baby, and you need to make that baby an Anderson," she sobbed and wept fake tears. "We don't have a successor for our family line, Blaine. Cooper and Jenna can't make a baby." She bit her lip for the slip; she didn't want to make her older son feel more anxious about his own problem. "And I thought; with you being gay and all, I wouldn't have a grandchild anymore… I really want to be a grandmother..." she said earnestly.

"You can be, we can still take care of the baby," he explained, not bothering how Kurt's family looked at him right now as he denied marriage to Kurt.

She sighed and made a _'tsk tsk'_ sound. "Blaine, you know how important family values are to me. I grew up in the Philippines, where we are dependent upon each family member. We treasured all happy and painful memories together, and I tried hard doing the same for our family, so that you and Cooper would grow up to have your own loving homes."

Blaine thought for a moment how his mother's way of home was different from his friends. Despite being rich, his mother had never lacked on giving them support and love while growing up. Their family was close because of his mother's persisting morals and values.

"Blaine, don't take away from your child the chance of having a family," she added when she saw Blaine's resolve was falling.

"Mom, o—" he was once again interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. He looked over to his mom and saw that it belonged to Kurt's father.

"Doesn't my son get a say from this?" he demanded, looking angrily at the mother and son in front of him. He couldn't say that he wasn't impressed with amelia's speech, but he wanted to know first what Kurt wanted.

Blaine was startled for a second, but masked his face with his usual confidence. He walked to Burt and extended his hand for a handshake. "Blaine Anderson," he introduced himself, but Burt only stared disgustingly at his hands. Embarrassed, he subtly settle it back to his side.

"I know who you are," Blaine grinned, thinking that Burt was referring to his recognitions as a businessman. "You're the guy who knocked up my son!" Burt said angrily with venom latching on his voice.

Blaine cowered from his voice, he shivered. "I.. uh.. " he stuttered, lost for explanation, he couldn't tell them what really happened. It was so complicated and easily misunderstood; also, because it was embarrassing as hell.

Fortunately, Kurt saved him from answering. "It's not his fault, dad," Kurt tugged at the end of his dad's shirt.

"What do you mean it's not his fault? He got you pregnant!" Burt exclaimed.

Kurt wanted to explain to his father what had really happened, but stopped himself when he realized that there were way too many listeners to his epic pregnancy story.

He breathed heavily and layed down sideways, arms covering his stomach and tried his best to convey his distress to his father with just one look.

"Okay. Fine. But we'll talk eventually," Burt complied with his son and gestured for his family and to the Andersons to leave the room, so that Kurt could rest.

Once in the hallway, Burt led amelia to a corner, momentarily leaving their families to mingle with each other. "Look, I still do not approve of your outburst earlier, forcing our kids to marry, when clearly they don't have feelings for each other," he said while glaring at Blaine's back.

amelia wanted to protest, but Burt held his palm out, signaling for amelia that he is still not finish talking. "But I agree with you and your family values or whatever it is. I wanted Kurt's child to experience a family, with two parents to guide and care for him… or her…" he sighed, took off his baseball cap and putting it back on again.

"Kurt grew up with only one parent and I saw what it did to him. He was closed off and thinks that his problems are not mine." He remembered how teenage Kurt wouldn't tell him about the bullies because he didn't want to add more problems for his father, and being a single father meant that he needed to work more to sustain their needs.

"…so if Kurt wanted… I said if he wanted, so don't get your hopes up… I… I wouldn't object, okay?" He really wouldn't, he wanted the child to grow up in a nice family, where they could both take care and rely on one another and seeing how amelia treated her children, he thought that Kurt marrying a man who was raised by that woman would be good for Kurt. He certainly hoped so.

amelia wanted to hug him, but deemed it inappropriate to someone Burt's age, so she just grinned and nodded enthusiastically. They both went back to their families, who had a tense atmosphere around them.

The Andersons, after brief thank you's and goodbye's, went back home, while the Hudmels were left in the hospital to take care of Kurt's discharge papers.

* * *

"Thought you'd be here…" Burt said as he descended the stairs of their basement. He approached his son, who was lying down on the floor, with the drawers of the broken dresser open. This was not a new scene for Burt, he saw Kurt do this whenever he was deeply troubled.

"I miss mom…" he replied with his eyes closed and then he inhaled deeply the remaining scent of his mother's perfume. "I miss her so much…"

"I know kiddo… I know." He sat beside his son; back against the dresser.

"Dad…" Kurt started without moving from his position. "Do you think it would be different if mom was still alive?"

"It would be different. For starters, there will be no Carole and Finn…"

"I don't want that," he said quickly. "I mean, do you think I would be different if I grew up with a mom… If my family was complete with both parents taking care of me?"

"Well, you matured faster than the other teenagers. You should have been enjoying your rebellious phase, but instead you took care of me. You should have been grounded for breaking rules but you always came home early to prepare dinner and clean the house. You should have had a boyfriend but you found a girlfriend for me instead. You should have enjoyed your childhood, but I took that away from you," he said regretfully.

"No Dad, no," he sat upright and took his father's hands. "I don't regret taking care of you. I love you, Dad. It's just that, I don't have a mom because she's not here anymore and I can't change that, but with Blaine… I have a choice to let my child experience a family."

"Kurt, blood never defines family. It's the painful and glorious moments that you spend with them that count," he said earnestly to his son. "Finn is not related to you but you treat each other as real brothers."

Kurt smiled at him. "So you don't want me to get married to Blaine?" he asked his father; moving his body so he could sit beside him.

"I'm saying neither. I want you to know that I'll support you with whatever decision you'll make."

Kurt groaned. "But that's what I'm having trouble deciding, dad. I don't know if marrying Blaine would be better for our child." Kurt complained.

Burt made an affirmative sound. "If it weren't for the child, do you think you and Blaine would have been a couple?" he asked. "I mean something happened between you two, so maybe you have feelings for each other?"

Instead of silence, Burt received a nervous laugh from Kurt. "About that…" Kurt trailed off and when his father glared at him, he had no choice but to tell him his and Blaine's story.

Burt couldn't believe what his son is telling him, he would have yelled at Kurt but when he looked at him, he saw how Kurt was enjoying telling the story. He sighed, he knew that kind of smile, the smile whenever he talked about Chandler before.

 _'Note to self, kill Chandler'_ he thought to himself, when he learned how Chandler treated his son.

He waited until Kurt finished his story and asked him again. "So… can you see yourself being with Blaine?"

For a moment, Burt thought his son had fallen asleep when he didn't get an answer, but when he felt his son's head against his shoulders, he waited.

"I can see myself falling for him…" he replied with a wide grin pasted on his face.

 _'Fallen'_ Burt mentally corrected his son.

* * *

"How will you tell Sebastian?" Cooper asked. He was lying again on his brother's bed; trying to help his brother to calm down. Well, 'trying' is the keyword. They'd been circling the same problem for hours.

"I don't know," Blaine grumbled. He was lying down on the couch, placed on the feet of his bed, and eyes covered with his left arm.

"Will you even tell him?" Cooper nonchalantly asked. He really never liked Sebastian, so he was Team Kurt in this situation. "Why do you even stay with him after the way he treated you?"

 _'Guilt'_ Blaine thought first but his mouth said. "Love."

Cooper snickered in his reply. "Uh huh… whatever you say, Blainey."

"Stop calling me Blainey!" he protested. He took the pillow under his head and threw it at his brother's face.

Cooper sighed; he had enough of Blaine's indecisiveness. He took out a photo from his wallet, walked around the room and shoved it to Blaine's face. "Do you want this or not?" he demanded.

Blaine pushed the photo away from his face so he could look at it properly. He gasped when the photo turned out to be his baby's sonogram.

"Where did you get that?" he took the photo from his brother and looked at it carefully. He traced the outline of the baby with his finger. "So little… tiny…" he whispered to himself.

"Do you want that child or not?" Cooper questioned him again, though with the smile that his brother was showing, he knew what his brother's answer was.

"I want… I so want…" he replied without looking at him.

His mother's voice broke his trance from admiring his baby's picture. "Yes!" Her mother shouted and clapped loudly. "I knew you would say yes." amelia said with her smug voice, she approached her sons and give them each a suit hanger. "Open it," she encouraged.

The boys were not surprised when Blaine's suit was white. "This for the wedding?" he asked his mother, having fully given to her wish of him marrying Kurt. "So when did you booked it? Next month?" He mentally scanned his schedule for December. "I think I'm available on the third week of December… but I'll check with Sam first." He was just approaching his phone to call his secretary but was blocked by his mother.

"Of course not, silly," she smiled and patted Blaine's cheek.

"Really?" He was surprised that his mother did not plan the wedding for next month, he was sure that she would have taken advantage the Christmas vacation for him to get married. He was grateful to her for giving him more time to tell Sebastian his situation, because one month is not enough to build up the courage to confess to him.

"Of course... Why would I wait for next month?" Suddenly he wasn't so grateful to her. "It's tonight." She grinned widely and began to walk out from the room. "The people who will help you for the preparation will come in an hour."

"How... how did you do that?" Blaine asked his mother; words whirling in his mind.

"I am an Anderson," she replied smugly, she turned around and saw her son's bewildered face. ' _You'll thank me eventually, Blaine. After all, mother knows best.'_ And with that thought, she went downstairs and continued preparing for the wedding.

* * *

The wedding took place at the Anderson's estate. Even though the wedding was only prepared for less than 24 hours, amelia had managed to make it look like it was prepared for years. She invited all the important family and friends of the Hummels and Andersons, who were still staying in Ohio or who could be at Westerville in twenty four hours.

The wedding was extravagant. The garden was covered with golden white lights; pink petals were scattered on the red carpet where Kurt strode, also wearing a white suit with hints of blue outline that matched his eyes.

The tense atmosphere between the grooms was broken when Fiyero—obviously, Rachel and Finn's son—tripped, having inherited his father's clumsiness, and almost dropped the rings.

Kurt gasped when he saw that the ring that Blaine was putting on his finger was the same ring he had given him before. He smiled at him and took the other ring, which belonged to his maternal grandfather and placed it on Blaine's ring finger.

The kiss was quick and chaste, and if either Blaine or Kurt felt something with the kiss, they didn't say anything.

When 'Hummel-Anderson' was uttered from the minister, fireworks were lit up across the sky. The newlyweds would have stayed for the reception, but they were too exhausted to meet and greet each other's family, and they had both decided that they should not stay together for the night to let their minds catch up with what they had been through.

* * *

Blaine was just packing his clothes to prepare for his trip back to New York when his door was suddenly slammed open to the wall.

"What the hell Sam!" he exclaimed when he saw his best friend slash secretary glaring at him from the door.

"What the hell? Is that how you will greet your best friend?" he accused Blaine and strode inside the room.

"What do you want me to tell you? Hello? Good evening?" He said sarcastically and continued packing; he knew why Sam was angry at him.

"You didn't invite me in your wedding douchebag!" He poked Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine sighed, he stopped what he was doing and sat on his bed. "It was sudden, okay?" he groaned and rubbed his face rapidly. "I'm still… I… I don't even know what I should feel right now…" Blaine felt so lost and so out of control. "So please Sam, don't add to my worries. This isn't about you."

Sam looked at his best friend and sat beside him. "Okay, look I'm sorry. I'm just angry that you haven't told me your problems. I would have flown over immediately to help you."

"I know. But it wouldn't help anything, would it?" Blaine was getting increasingly annoyed at his best friend.

"I wouldn't help you solve your problems, but I would have advised you not to make a new one," he said angrily. "And this, this marriage is a huge mistake." He stood up from the bed and grabbed Blaine's shoulder, forcing him to stand up.

"You shouldn't have married him Blaine! He is in the danger 5 zone, Blaine," he said frantically.

Blaine moved away from him and looked at him in confusion. "Okay, you have to speak in English and not imitate movie references. I can't understand you."

"Leeches" When Sam was met with confused eyes, he sighed and began explaining. "He is in the category of leeches; the most dangerous one." he began dramatically.

Blaine, who was used to his best friend's antics, listens intently to the explanation.

"They are the ones who stay dormant. You would never know when or how they would attack their prey." He paused for theatrically. "Kurt will crawl in you unnoticed, and you'll let him because he will innocently project as the victim. He will brain wash you until you are wrapped around his little finger and you'll let him control you."

Blaine wanted to defend Kurt, but he didn't really know Kurt that well to trust him more than his best friend, who he had known ever since High school. He was starting to believe what Sam had said.

"Shit!" Blaine shouted amidst Sam's explanation. "You're right!"

"I am?" he questioned, but immediately covered it with smugness. "I mean, of course I am." He laughed proudly.

"But it's too late now. We're married." He helplessly continued his packing, scared of Kurt's capabilities of turning him into a puppet.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…" he bent to his side and picked up his suitcase. He took a brown manila envelope from it and thrust it at Blaine. "My dear friend, I really thought you were the smart one in this friendship."

Blaine opened the envelope and gaped at the contents. "Are you fucking serious?" It never occurred to him to ever do that.

Sam nodded and grinned widely. "Every marriage has this flaw."

"It's your only escape, Blaine." Sam added when he saw Blaine starting to argue with him.

* * *

Kurt was back in New York, but instead of his cheap apartment in Bushwick, he found himself in the Upper East Side; staring at the expensive tall building that he would soon reside in.

He gulped and entered the building. Blaine's apartment was on the top floor, so it gave him time to relax his nerve. They haven't seen or talked to each other ever since their wedding because Kurt stayed in Lima to celebrate Thanksgiving with his own family, just as he planned before he was wed to Blaine.

He reached the top and found Blaine's door. He rang the doorbell and was immediately greeted by Blaine. He shyly smiled at him, but he went inside embarrassed when Blaine just turned his back on him. Blaine's apartment was something he expected, the furniture and appliances were obviously high class, it was a modern-classic business style of a home. He felt so out of place, knowing that his clothes were only from cheap department stores. He uncomfortably tugged at his plain white shirt and followed Blaine to the living room.

"Sit," Blaine ordered Kurt.

Kurt, surprised at Blaine's controlling voice, followed his order and sat directly across from him, with the coffee table separating them.

Blaine put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his intertwined hands. He grinned wickedly and began. "I will not break up with Sebastian," he stated firmly.

"You're still with him?" Kurt asked stunned, not knowing where this talk would lead to. "But we're married…" he protested softly, his heart starting to ache.

"Not for long…" Blaine pushed the envelope that was placed on the coffee table to Kurt. "Open it."

Kurt has no choice but to follow. He was struggling to keep his tears at bay when he saw that Blaine had given him divorce papers. "I… I…" He looked at Blaine pleadingly to tell him that it was all a joke.

"Okay, let me clear this first." Blaine said, irritated how Kurt was starting to make him feel guilty. "You're here to bear my child. That's your only purpose, and when the child is born I want you out of my life and my family."

"But it's mine… my child…" he opposed quietly.

Blaine snickered. "Do you think that you would be a great father? Do you think you could give my child the things he needed and wanted?" giving emphasis to the words 'my child'.

"I… I can't… but I can lo—" he was interrupted when Blaine mockingly laughed at him.

"You can what? Love him? Support him? Do you think that's enough when you can't even find someone who loves you back?" Blaine needed to be ruthless; Sam had reminded him earlier when they were practicing. He intentionally implied Kurt's insecurities about his previous relation with Chandler.

"I… please… stop… please…" Kurt didn't know what he is pleading for. Was it for Blaine to stop pushing him to sign the papers or for him to stop telling truths? He gripped the papers in his hands and let the tears flow.

"Do you want the baby to grow up like you? Insecure and boring?" He sighed and leaned his back against the sofa. "Save him from being you," he continued, belittling Kurt even though his stomach churned when he saw him trembling.

"Don't worry, you'll still received a $1,000,000 pay as separation fee," he mockingly said.

Kurt, with his trembling hands took the pen from the table and signed the divorce papers. His mind was still reeling from what Blaine had said. _'Save him from being you_ _._ _'_

He didn't want his baby to be like him; so insignificant and unwanted. He wanted a better life for his child, and he knew that Blaine and his family would give his baby a better future, even if the cost was never seeing his kid again. He brushed the tears from his face, pushed the papers towards Blaine and stood up.

"Guest room is over there." Blaine pointed at the door on his left side. He watched Kurt gathers his belongings and walks towards the guest room. He grabbed the papers and checked it if Kurt had really signed it.

He didn't know why he had mixed feelings of relief and grief when he saw Kurt's signature on the paper. He was about to stand up and go back to his own room when something caught his eye on one of the conditions in the divorce contract.

The separation pay for one million was entirely crossed out. He grumbled and tossed the paper on the table. "You better be right, Sam. You better be right," he said to no one.

* * *

**Reference to Blaine's nationality as part Filipino and I commend the Filipinos for their family morals. Let us also help the Philippines from the Typhoon that had brought destruction in their country.**

**The broken dresser moment was from a Furt moment in Season 1.**

**Review to encourage.**


	5. Throwback

**Beta'd by: Lory Cleverboots**

I'm sorry for the late update; I was stuck to a house without internet (IMAGINE THAT!)

Thank you for all the reviews that you posted, it helps a lot to make the story clearer for the other readers… and thank you because you gave me an idea..

Sad scenes = more reviews (watch out for the next chapters.)

**BTW, WOOT HOOT! To the unaired episode of Glee, Chris Colfer is so hot!**

* * *

He shut the door behind him, leaned against it and slid down the floor. He couldn't breathe, everything had happened so fast. He just found out that he was pregnant, was forced into marriage, and just now signed his divorce papers.

Kurt could barely stand. He was trying hard to stop himself from crying, to stop the pain in his chest, the pain of losing his unborn child, and the pain of trusting himself to someone not worthy of that trust. He was drowning in his own sorrow. He wanted to be selfish and runaway, to get out from there and keep his child for himself.

He was about to get up and beg Blaine. His hands were already on the doorknob when he stopped himself.

' _Beg for what?'_ his mind supplied. He was kneeling, forehead against the doorknob, gripped tightly by his hands. "My baby," he whispered to himself. "I can't lose my baby… I just can't…please…" he cried loudly. He wanted to beg Blaine to throw the paper away and let him keep his child, but voices of his past fogged his thoughts.

' _Save him from being you'_

' _Your presence on earth is a waste'_

' _No one will give a fuck.'_

' _Just die'_

' _You're dull, ugly, and stupid'_

' _It's your fault and your faggy outfits'_

' _You are fucking boring as hell'_

' _You are just a tool for me'_

' _Stay away from me'_

_'Save him from being you'_

He put his right hand on his belly and caressed it. "You won't Pickles…" he sobbed the nickname he had given to the unborn child. "I love you too much for you to be like me…" he stood up; still caressing his stomach and went for the bed, so he could lie on a fetal position. "You won't… I promise you that… even if it's the last thing I could do for you," he wailed at the thought of losing his child. "You won't be like me… you'll grow up with a nice family who will make you a better person."

But he couldn't completely lose ties with his child, he couldn't he wouldn't. He needed Blaine to accept him, so that he can see his child even just for the birthdays and Christmases. He needed to change for Pickles… for Blaine. He needed to prove to Blaine that he could be a father. He had to change for Blaine, he had done it before—changing himself for the sake of other people— and he could do it again.

Before Kurt had been completely taken over by sleep, he remembered how he had changed during high school. He had thrown all his designer clothes away and stuck to plain shirts and jeans. His friends in Glee Club had questioned him but he just averted their questions. He didn't fight for more solos or make loud suggestions for their performances. He stayed quiet, stayed out of the spotlight, wishing that Karofsky wouldn't notice him again and blamed him that his gayness had affected him. It worked, he never encountered Karofsky again after the incident in the locker room, and he became closer with the boys in Glee, once they were more comfortable with Kurt being more of a guy.

Kurt settled on that perception for years, he had to adjust so that people would accept him and love him. And when Chandler entered the picture, he changed again.

He became different when he became Chandler's boyfriend. He didn't notice, not until Blaine happened. He became more of Chandler's personal assistant than his boyfriend. He would do his work, run errands and cover his shift for him. He even went to his apartment expecting a dinner date, but he was only there to keep it clean. He thought he was happy because Chandler was the first guy, aside from Dave, who had shown him romanticism—winking made Kurt's heart flutter—and because he had no friends to warn him and talk about his relationship with, he was blinded by his love for Chandler.

And now with Blaine, he needed to change again so that he would at least grant Kurt's wish to see Pickles twice a year.

' _I need to be better."_ It was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Remind me again why I listened to you?" Blaine said through the phone. He was at the kitchen counter, playing the rim of the coffee cup with his finger. "Do tell me why this plan is the best for me."

Sam, on the other end of the phone, yawned, clearly being interrupted in his sleep. "Blaine, I'm your best friend and secretary, it means I only wish the best for you… and the company."

"So this is about the business?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"NO!" Blaine heard a ruffling sound on the other phone. "This isn't about the company Blaine, this is about you. Do you still remember Jeremiah? Or Eli?" Blaine winced at the thought of his failed relationships.

"Of course I remember them. Those all ended up badly. I don't even know what happened to them after we broke up."

"Exactly." Sam pointed out. "Then who, pray tell, told you that they are not good for you? Advised you that they will end up badly? That you will only be broken?"

"All you," Blaine admitted shamefully.

"And have you listened once when I told you to stop?" he reprimanded Blaine.

"…No."

"Hmmm..." he sounded smugly. "Then trust me on this, Kurt is bad for you. This is even worse than when you were with Jeremiah or Eli."

"If they are bad for me, then how about Sebastian? Why is he better for me than Kurt when he was the one who broke me the worst?" he shouted back. He put the cup in the sink and went straight to his room, ignoring the wailing sound from the door across from him. He closed his door and tried to repress the guilt that crept around his mind.

"Because you're still not over him," Sam said as a matter of fact. "Blaine, you still haven't told Sebastian that you're married. You're still hoping that he will forgive you for your mistake and take you back." There were rustling of sheets as Sam continued. "You still have feelings for him, because if you don't, you would have ended your relationship for good when he went to Australia. I suggested the plan, but I never forced you to accept it. I'm just not letting you enter a heartbreak that I know you couldn't recover from."

Blaine kept silent throughout Sam's explanation because he knew Sam was correct, he still wanted to be with Sebastian, and he was foolish enough to enter into a commitment just to please his mother's plea.

"But why do I have to be cruel to him?" He asked Sam the question that bothered him the most.

"To save Kurt from falling for a person who can never love him back." With those words said, the phone call ended.

* * *

Blaine woke up to the smell of coffee simmering in his room. He was confused for a moment because he knew Sebastian drank tea and rarely stayed in Blaine's apartment. They never moved in together because their work was too far from each other's apartment. They mostly spent their time outside or in a hotel, but always went back separately to their own apartments—a rule Sebastian had insisted because he was always needed at work early.

He gave a last yawn as he stretched his arms above his head, and when he sat up, he gazed at the sonogram on his night stand; then he remembered his husband, Kurt. He walked to the kitchen and found Kurt, with his back to Blaine, preparing food for breakfast.

"I thought you couldn't stand the smell of coffee," Blaine said as he sat on the stool by the kitchen counter, interrupting Kurt with his work.

"Good morning…" Kurt greeted him as he took the cup beside him and filled it with coffee. "I can't… but Quinn gave me some medicine for morning sickness and nausea, so I'm good with coffee for now." He smiled slightly as he pushed the cup towards Blaine. "Coffee?"

Blaine was confused, really confused. He expected a wailing Kurt in the morning begging him for his child or an angry Kurt who would lash out at him, but never this calm Kurt who offers him coffee. He hesitated to take the cup Kurt was offering but had done so and took a sip. He groaned immediately at the delicious taste that filled his mouth. _'Soy latte, best coffee I ever_ _drank_ _'_ he thought but never voiced aloud. "You know my coffee? How did you even make this?" he asked instead, seeking evidence of trash on the corner, looking for coffee cups bought outside.

Kurt gave an affirming sound. "I was a barista before so I knew a few tricks to make coffee with just a regular coffee maker." He continued to put the pancakes on Blaine's plate and gestured for him to eat it. "You don't mind, do you? I used some of your stuff to make this…" he asked sheepishly.

"No…" Blaine replied looking at Kurt's eyes. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_ This is the first time that someone had made him breakfast, except his mom—which didn't really count, and it did something to his heart. _'Is this how it feels to be really married?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Kurt turned around, breaking their gaze and started to clean the mess he made earlier. "I'm going out today to tender my resignation letter…" he didn't know why he needed to ask for permission but he supposed that good husbands had to do it.

They had discussed it before, Kurt resigning from his work so that he could focus on his pregnancy. No company would give him paternity leave for six months, so they decided that he should just quit. But now, with the divorce papers, he didn't know where he would go after quitting his job. _'Focus on Pickles, Do what Blaine wants_ _,'_ he chided himself.

He finished cleaning up the counter, but Blaine was still eating his breakfast. He decided to take a shower first, considering he had spent his whole night crying his eyes out. He walked to the hallway, going in the last door, where the en suite bathroom of the apartment was situated.

Blaine was left to enjoy his breakfast, he was about to eat the last piece of his pancake when he heard a shriek coming from the hallway. He instantly dropped the fork and ran towards the bathroom. Fortunately, it was unlocked and he opened it immediately, revealing Kurt slumped on the floor.

A very wet and naked Kurt; did he mention wet… and naked?

"Argghhh!" Kurt shouted again when he saw Blaine staring at him; he rapidly covered his crotch with his bare hands, forcefully closing his eyes and blushed darkly. "I'm okay, I'm sorry… I'm sorry," he assured him, but didn't try to make any movement, waiting for him to leave the bathroom.

He shrieked again when he felt warm hands touching the underside of his knee. He snapped his eyes open and saw Blaine crouching beside him. "Wha... what are you doing?" he said trembling from embarrassment and from the cold water drying on his skin.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Blaine questioned rhetorically, annoyed that he felt his cock twitch when he found Kurt lying naked on the floor. He breathed deeply and scooped him up from his position. "Why are you still covering when I've seen all of that?" he regretted commenting, because the next thing he knew he was staring at Kurt's long and pink penis, a little damp from his shower earlier. Kurt's arms were now looped on his neck, his face buried in his chest. Blaine repositioned him in his arms and couldn't help but steal glances at the pale man's body, salivating at the memory of the last sexual encounter he had, which had also been his husband _. 'Damn Anderson! Get your head out of the gutter!'_

He tried composing himself despite the fragrance that overwhelmed his senses, and carried Kurt to his room without thinking.

He gently laid Kurt in his bed, eliciting a painful groan from the taller man, so he frantically knelt beside him. "Are you in pain? Does something hurt? Is the baby okay?" he anxiously probed, all perverted thoughts forgotten as he innocently examined Kurt's body for blood and twisted muscles. He caresses his husband's thigh, not noticing how it affected Kurt.

"Uhmm... Blaine…" Kurt stammered breathlessly. "Please… please stop…" Kurt pleaded as he felt himself getting hard as Blaine slowly inspect every nook of his body. ' _Stop it Kurt! You are so disgusting. Blaine will hate you more for being turned on_ _,'_ his second voice reprimanded him. "Bla… Blaine…" he whispered again.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face when he heard the desperate plea in his name. The flawless white skin has now turned to deep red. _'Is he sick? He shouldn't have been exposed to cold that long.'_ was his immediate thought and quickly extended his arm to examine his temperature. In his rush, he accidentally brushed his hand across Kurt's cock.

"Nghhh…" Kurt couldn't help but moan. They both froze when the sound came out from Kurt's mouth, their eyes instantly found each other's. They remain silent: Kurt from humiliation— hoping that Blaine would not be repulsed with his reaction— Blaine from surprise, his own cock had reacted to Kurt's voice, and he didn't know how to control his urges. _'I'm a healthy man, who also has needs, and that need is presenting him to me on a silver platter, I can't help but react to it_ _,'_ he chastises himself.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you view the situation, Blaine's phone rang, breaking the tension between the couple. Blaine instantly hopped off the bed and walked to his desk to answer his phone. He tensed as he saw Sebastian's name on the caller ID.

"Hi babe…" he answered nervously. He took a glance back at his bed and saw Kurt standing up, using Blaine's blanket to cover his lower body. Kurt gave Blaine thumbs up, indicating that everything is fine and silently exited the room. Blaine didn't notice Kurt's watery eyes or his forced smile, too distracted to calm himself before talking to his boyfriend. "…miss you too" he absently replied when Sebastian said that he missed him.

He put the phone to speaker and let Sebastian talk for a while, giving little comments at the appropriate time, as he changed from his wet clothes. He opened his walk-in closet and took a work-appropriate outfit, complementing it with a bowtie. This was the same general style he had worn ever since high school, and even though he rarely wore it because Sebastian thought it was stupid, he still kept it. He dressed himself in the outfit he had chosen and turned off the speaker. They talked for a while, the same routine of _'how's work' 'I miss you' 'I love you'_ , before they said good bye and hung up.

Blaine gulped loudly as he turned the door knob and readied himself to face Kurt. He went outside his room and was met with silence; he looked for Kurt but couldn't find him anywhere in the apartment, only a note pinned to the freezer indicating that Kurt had left earlier to settle his paper work.

He was relieved that they didn't have to talk about it, because he seriously didn't know how to deal with it. He grumbled in frustration because he couldn't think of any excuse for his actions. He gave up and took a look at his watch, knowing full well that he was already late for work, grabbed his suitcase behind the couch, and proceeded to close and lock the door behind him. He went to work but his mind was running a show of a naked Kurt squirming breathlessly under him.

* * *

Kurt was in deep thought as he ate his third serving of cheesecake. He liked cheesecake but never to the extent that he ate it all in one seating _. 'Being pregnant does something to your figure.'_ He sighed not because of his fast-growing weight but because of what happened that morning.

"Oh god! How should I face him?" he muttered to himself, hands placed on his temple as he thought of an apology to Blaine later. "Oh god…" he muttered again, oblivious to the weird looks that the other customers were shooting him.

He glanced at his phone that read 3:09 and exhaled helplessly. He had been wandering around New York City after he went to his office to submit his resignation letter. He went right back to Blaine's apartment, but found it locked, and Blaine hadn't given him the key. He asked the doorman for a spare key but told him that _'I'm sorry Mr. Smythe, Mr. Anderson haven't yet informed us that he is married and for the safety of the tenants in this building, we cannot give you anything, not until Mr. Anderson gave us permission to do so.'_

Kurt felt a sting in his heart during that awkward conversation, he didn't know which hurts more: not being acknowledged as Blaine's husband or being recognized as Sebastian. Whichever the case is both hurt a lot, but he schooled his facial reaction as nothing and bid the doorman farewell, not correcting him for the mistaken identity. He then went sight-seeing in New York, even if there was nothing else new to see. When he felt his stomach grumble in hunger, he went to a nearby pastry shop and drown himself in sweetness and wasting hours so he could go back to the apartment.

He took the last bite of his cake. Both he and Pickles were satisfied with the amount of dessert that they had eaten. He patted his stomach under the table and sheepishly smiled, but groaned again when he remembered the events earlier. He didn't know how to explain to his husband without him being disgusted and hoped that he wouldn't be annoyed more. He gave up trying to find an excuse and promised to himself that he needed to be more careful to avoid those kinds of situations.

He decided to wait the remaining few hours in the park nearby the apartment, standing up and feeling heavy for the meal he enjoyed and limply—his foot still aching from his fall earlier in the bathroom—walked across the area. He opened the door and carelessly hit a man who was about to enter the shop.

"Bloody hell!" the man screeched while holding his nose, which was ironically bleeding.

"Oh god! Oh god! I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't see you…" Kurt rushed to the man while searching his pocket for his handkerchief. "I'm sorry... I really am sorry..." he apologized again and pressed the handkerchief to the man's nose.

The man covered Kurt's hand with his and looked at Kurt directly. Kurt being uncomfortable with the man's staring, he tried to fish his hand away, but the blonde man only gripped his hand tighter. "Uhmm…. Excuse me…" Kurt started. "Uhmm… I'm sorry again… but… my hands…hurt…" Kurt stammered, fear growing in him as the stranger roamed his blue eyes over Kurt's body.

The man let go of his hand immediately, and Kurt was about to run away from him when the man said something he hadn't heard ever since high school. "Little Freckles?" the man uttered in a very sexy British accent.

"…. Adam?" Kurt said disbelievingly. The man nodded and immediately engulfed Kurt in his arms, which was enthusiastically returned by Kurt. "Oh god Adam! It really is you!" he cried to the man's ears. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too…" Adam said and broke their hug momentarily to hold Kurt's face and stare at the glasz eyes he had missed so much. "I missed you so much…" tears leaked through his eyes as he squeezed Kurt again.

Adam Crawford was Kurt's best friend since junior high school. Their friendship started with the Neanderthals bullying Kurt; Adam, being older and stronger, protected him. They were attached at the hip after that, spent all of their time together. Their friendship was the strongest even when Adam's family had to move to Essex and leave Kurt alone in Lima. They used all types of social media just to keep in touch with each other, but when the bullying in McKinley escalated, Kurt had run out of good things to discuss with Adam; their friendship had slowly diminished and they just lost contact, busy dealing with their own lives. They were each other's best friends, but to Kurt, Adam was his first love.

"How… how are you?" Kurt asked as they settled themselves to a corner booth inside the pastry shop. "What are you doing in New York? I thought you were in England?" he continued, still overwhelmed to bump into his best friend _. 'Do I still have the right to call him my best friend?'_ he thought to himself.

"I came here for business; I've been back and forth to New York to finish this deal," he replied noticing the glimmering ring around his best friend. "How about you? Catch some lucky girl, I see?" he pointed to Kurt's ring.

Kurt was confused for a moment as to what Adam was referring to, but blushed deeply when he remembered that he never came out to Adam. He moved out long before he had courage to do so and when he had come out to his dad and friends, their friendship already had a big gap between them.

"Oh… oh… not a girl actually…" he said shyly, but continued. "I'm married… to a man…" he slowly explained, bracing himself in case Adam would reject him, but to his surprise Adam just beamed at him.

"I know… " he giggled. "Well, I was hoping… because I had a crush on you back then." He smiled brightly when Kurt spluttered the tea he is drinking. "You okay?" he asked as he gently patted the man's back.

"Yeah.. yeah… I just didn't expect that," he replied while sighing still a little lost to Adam's intention, that never crossed his mind. He sure did know Adam was gay, but Adam always treated him like a younger brother. He had so many questions to ask him, but closed his mouth when he heard Adam speak.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Adam continued to ask. He knew now that Kurt was married, but it was his only chance to tell him his feelings from years ago; for closure he told himself. And now that he had finally seen his best friend again, he wouldn't let his lingering feelings keep them apart. That confession was his first and last move, satisfied to be just Kurt's friend again.

"Blaine… Blaine Anderson…" he unconsciously put both of his hands to his stomach. "We are… uhmmm.. I'm pregnant…" he blurt out.

"Oh my god!" Adam exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!" he then proceeded to give Kurt a hug.

Conversation smoothly flowed from there, but they never mentioned the reason they drifted apart or the physical differences. They just talked about the memories they shared together and updates about their own work and family, seeing that the Hummels and the Crawfords were very close.

"I think I'll like Finn and Carole if we meet, I just hope they'll like me," he commented offhandedly.

"Of course they will," Kurt assured him and glanced at his phone to check the time. He was shocked that it was already past seven. "Oh god! I have to go home now…" He frantically stood up and gave a hasty goodbye to Adam.

"Kurt! Wait!" Kurt stopped in his tracks when Adam shouted his name. "We'll meet again, right?" he asked when he ran to chase him.

"Of course we'll meet again. I'll call you," he replied and gently patted his cheeks.

"Promise?" he extended his hand towards Kurt and held his pinky. Kurt giggled at the gesture, it was their thing.

"Promise." He then looped his pinky with Adam's and beamed at him before limply running the other direction to the apartment, where a furious husband was waiting for him.

* * *

**Don't hate Sam; he was just trying to be a good best friend….**

I had to put Adam in the filter because his character is important in the story.

I kinda like the KADAM chemistry in glee, though Kurt and Adam should be more physical with each other… dammit Murphy.

Had to cut the story short, I'm in my 4000 words quota, so I'll just put the next scene on the next chapter..

 **Chapter Title:** _Throwback_ – memories of Kurt and Adam

**Story Reference:**

-Essex which is a canon where Adam really lived.

-Cheesecake is what Kurt always order when he is upset.

-Stupid guys mentioned which are involved with Blaine (Jeremiah and Eli)

-Bowties are Blaine's signature for every episode

-Pinky swear is what Kurt always do with Mercedes, Rachel and Santana

**Story Outline:**

-Bathroom awkwardness

-Domestic! Klaine

-Adam and Kurt first meeting

-Pampered Blaine

**Scenes Included:**

-Kurt pampering Blaine

-Bowtie Collection

-Blaine forgetting to give Kurt his key

-Kurt's pinky swears

**Visit my Tumblr Page and Youtube Account!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	6. Green Eyes

**The story outline was finished ages ago, so I just have to fill it every week…**

Aiming for 10,000 views!

This story was adapted from a Taiwanese Drama (I won't tell the title, because it would be a spoilers alert), but I have my own plot for the glee version so sit back and enjoy guys!

**Sorry for not accepting the other reviews immediately, I didn't know that there are reviews that needed my permission… hehehe…**

* * *

The creak of the door was loud in the silence of his apartment. Blaine stepped inside the dark loft, curious as to where his husband was. He carefully walked to the guest room to check if Kurt was already asleep, but the room was empty. He immediately ran to the bathroom to see if Kurt had somehow slipped and now lay unconscious, but this room was also empty.

He was relieved at first to know that he still had time to organize his thoughts before talking to Kurt. Then worry overtook him when he realized that Kurt should have been here hours ago. He frantically ran to the guest room to check if Kurt's possessions were still there. He was comforted to see that Kurt didn't run away and take their child when he saw Kurt's suitcase on the corner and pictures of his family on the nightstand.

Blaine continued walking towards the nightstand to see the pictures clearly. One frame showed a picture of his family, taken during Finn and Rachel's wedding. Blaine smiled a little when he saw his husband's genuine smile from the photo; Rachel was in the middle smiling and holding her bouquet, Kurt was beside her—his eyes scrunched and back hunched from laughing. His dad was next to him—a smirk pasted on his face. On the other side was the groom—eyes wide and face stunned, and beside him was his mom—right hand covering her lips. The photo was noticeably candid, snapping a beautiful moment of the HudmelBerry Family.

The other frame was a picture of a blonde woman holding a toddler in her arms. Blaine didn't need to second guess that the toddler was his husband, the nose and bluish-green eyes were the only clues he needed. Blaine guessed that the woman in the picture was Kurt's real mother; he knew Carole wasn't Kurt's birth mother when she introduces herself as Hudson-Hummel. He smiled at the picture and put it right back.

He proceeded to his own room to change clothes, Blaine glanced at his watch where the short and long hand were now vertically aligned to each other.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He took his phone out to call his husband and demand that Kurt tell him his whereabouts, but as he scrolled to his phone book, his husband's name wasn't listed. "Fuck!" he cursed again and flung the useless phone on the bed. He was worried about his husband's health, knowing that the low temperature was not good for the baby.

' _Damn it! He's a grown man! I shouldn't be worried about him_.' He thought to reassure himself and busied himself in reviewing his work while waiting for his husband, but almost two hours had already passed and Kurt was still not back. He groaned in frustration. "Damn it! Where the hell are you?" he shouted to an empty apartment. He flopped back heavily to the desk chair, squeezing his brain to remember Kurt's company name. "Fuck! I don't know anything about my husband!" he grudgingly stood up, frustrated at Kurt for getting home late and at himself for not knowing anything about him.

He was just about to call Sam to help him contact Kurt when he heard the doorbell ring, and his body automatically ran towards the door. He slammed the door open, ready to shout at his husband. "Whe—" he started.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kurt cut him off, hands folded together above his head, eyes shut tightly as he apologizes to Blaine. Blaine thought it was a little cute when his husband sometime acted like a teenager. "I'm really sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stay up late…" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine didn't want any show for the other tenants on that floor, so without thinking he pulled his husband inside. Kurt stumbled in his steps because of his sprained ankle. "Ouch!" Kurt cried.

"Shit! That hurts?" Blaine asked and gently guided Kurt towards the couch. "Don't move," he ordered and went in a hurry to grab some ice and a wash cloth. He went back to Kurt and sat next to him. He took Kurt's injured leg and placed it on the coffee table. Scooting himself closer, he put the ice—covered with a clean towel—around Kurt's ankle.

Kurt hissed when the cold made contact with his skin. "It's just a sprain… I'm okay…" He tried to tug his leg back from Blaine's grip, but Blaine didn't let go.

"Explain." Blaine said, still pressing the towel on Kurt's foot.

Kurt sighed and started explaining himself. "…. and then I met a friend who I hadn't seen for a long time… I'm sorry I didn't know that I spent so much time, I just really miss him…" he said sheepishly.

Blaine was ashamed, he was so ready to blame Kurt for making him worried, when it was entirely his fault. He just didn't have his husband's number, but he also forgot to give him keys for the apartment. _'Fuck Anderson! That's another way of cruelty.'_ He intended to be mean to Kurt, but not in this way where the health of their baby was on the line. He didn't want Kurt to catch pneumonia and die. ' _Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ He reprimanded himself, but he didn't show that he was blaming himself, instead he acted cool and dominant.

He put the towel on the floor and held his palm towards Kurt. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Kurt apologized again, gripping his hand as he held it. Kurt was scared that Blaine would be mad at him and his idea to see Pickles would fail.

"Your phone, idiot," Blaine chuckled and wiggled his fingers. Kurt put his phone in Blaine's hand, curious as to why Blaine was asking for it. "I'll put my number in it," he answered to Kurt's questioning looks. He dialed his number to Kurt's phone and made a missed call to his own phone, so that he also had Kurt's number. "Call me if anything happens." He was just about to return Kurt's phone when it vibrated in his hands. The screen showed a picture of Kurt with another man; their cheeks pressed together as they squeezed themselves to fit on the camera screen. Kurt's smile was alike on the photo he saw earlier in his room; sweet and genuine. The picture was obviously taken earlier; the scarf and coat Kurt was wearing now matched his clothes in the picture. But what made his blood boils is how the guy's arm was looped on his husband's shoulder, and Kurt's face was blushing red. _'I'm not jealous! He's just a friend, I don't even know if he's gay or not…'_ He chided.

"Adam is calling," he said coldly and passed the phone back to Kurt. He continued pressing the ice cold towel to Kurt's ankle and eavesdroped on Kurt's phone conversation.

"Hey… I thought I was going to call you." Kurt answered in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Yeah… yeah… I got home safe…"Blaine can only hear Kurt's responses, so he doesn't really know what they are talking about. "Blaine's home too…" Blaine snapped his head up when he heard his name in the conversation. "…Yeah... Okay… see you tomorrow." Kurt grinned before ending the call.

"… so that was Adam?" Blaine started, getting Kurt's attention. "He knows about me?" he probed Kurt.

"Uh… yeah…" he answered unsurely. "Ughh… I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry…" He apologized to Blaine but continued explaining when Blaine gave him a puzzling look. "Well… we are technically divorced and I introduced you as my husband… I'm so—"

"Don't be!" He cut him off. "I mean… it's okay… I'm still technically your husband," he amended. _'Take that! I'm Kurt's husband! I'm his!'_ "NoI'm not" he answered his inward voice said loudly.

"Huh?" Kurt asked. "You're not what?"

"I'm not… not mad." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were really angry." Blaine only grinned as a response and asked him about his friend. Unfortunately, that was a wrong move because blood had conquered his mind as Kurt babbled about Adam. _'Adam this… and Adam that… Fuck him! …Don't fuck him! Shit!'_

"… and Adam said that he—" Kurt was giggling now as he continued his story. He was startled when Blaine suddenly cursed and stood up from his position.

"I'm tired. I need sleep," he informed Kurt as he tossed him the cloth, marching to his room and slamming the door loudly; leaving a stunned Kurt attending to his own injury.

"Fuck! Why am I feeling liking this?" Blaine complained and buried his face in the pillow, forcing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning, a set of keys, tied on a red ribbon, was dangling from his door knob. He squealed when the cubic glass key chain name tag reads _'Kurt Hummel-Anderson'_ ; that sure made Kurt's day. And when he and Adam met later that day, he was still grinning and unconsciously played with his new key chain; bragging to Adam about his new gift from Blaine.

* * *

"Kurt… Kurt?" Adam asked as he waved his left hand in front of Kurt's face. "Penny for your thoughts." He jokingly patted his pocket for coins.

"Stop that." Kurt slapped Adam's hands away, but still grinned to his pun. They had been at it for weeks now, always meeting for any reason they could think of to cover the years they had spent apart. Kurt left the apartment after Blaine left for work, but he always came back before him. The married couple talked to each other of course, you really can't avoid the people you are living with, but Kurt only talked about what he had done that day because he really didn't know what Blaine's interests were. It's usually him who talked, and every now and then Blaine would add a negative comment, but it didn't deter Kurt from continuing their conversation.

"What were you thinking about?" Adam pried as he took a bite of his salad.

"I was just thinking about Blaine…" he replied longingly.

"What about him?"

"He seems so distant… I'm really trying to reach out to him, but every time I talk about something, he gets irritated." He sighed, playing with his own food. He made a mental note to himself that he needed to buy yogurt and pickles again because restaurant food didn't satisfy his stomach.

"Hmmm… What do you talk about with him anyway?"

"Mostly our trips, where we've been to… or what we've seen…"

Adam mumbled something that Kurt didn't quite get. "Again?" He asked him to repeat.

"I know why Blaine seems so distant."

"Really?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Of course I know… It's because it's your birthday." Adam took a box from his bag and pushed it towards Kurt. "Happy Birthday, Little Freckles!" He greeted him. He lied about the reason, but he surely knew why; Blaine is just jealous of their growing relationship; however, he won't say anything to Kurt because he doesn't want to damage their innocent friendship.

"My birthday is not until tomorrow…" Kurt protested lightly but he was already grabbing the box and tearing the wrapper. "Oh my god!" He gasped as he saw the blue scarf. "It's Hermes!" he pronounced. "Oh my god!" he said disbelievingly. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Say… Thank you, Adam… you are the bestest and most awesomest friend ever," he said, mimicking Kurt's high voice.

Instead of feeling insulted, Kurt giggled at Adam's joke. He stood up from his seat and gave Adam a hug, pressing his already swollen belly to Adam's face. "Thank you, Adam. You really are the bestest and most awesomest friend ever," he repeated and pecked him on the forehead.

"You're welcome," he replied and blushed when he felt Kurt's lips on his forehead. "I had to give it to you today because my flight is tomorrow evening and I don't know if we could still meet…" he said staring upwardly at Kurt.

"It's okay I understand." He averted his gaze and went back to his position earlier.

Before Adam lost his insanity from that small kiss, he continued his explanation. "Blaine is distant because he is obviously making you a surprise present." Adam forced a smile.

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "Impossible…"

"Okay…" he continued, one brow arched as he stared at his friend's reaction. "I don't know what your issues are… but I think a dinner to talk about your problems will help… a little romance wouldn't hurt," he suggested.

Kurt didn't respond to his idea, because he is now thinking frantically of meals he could share with Blaine for his birthday tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up earlier than necessary; he dressed casually, but added the blue scarf Adam had given him yesterday. He needed to go to the supermarket earlier so he could get the freshest meat and vegetables.

He opened the door of his room and saw that Blaine is also coming out from his. "Good morning," he beamed at him.

"Morning." Blaine replied, already dressed in work attire.

"Are you working late tonight?" Kurt asked him, not leaving their position.

"No." He replied.

"Would you make it to dinner tonight?" he asked sheepishly, prepared if he would be rejected.

"Yeah… yeah…" he said unsurely because ever since he got married, he always took dinner at home and not outside; tired of eating take-out foods, and Kurt's meal was nothing compared to those Chinese takeaways.

"Great!" he grinned. "because today is my bir—" he was cut off by Blaine's voice.

"Nice scarf," he noticed; he knew Kurt's choice of clothing was always plain. He never owned anything bright, not unless someone gave it to him.

"Oh... this… thank you…" he played the scarf's end. "Uhmmm… Adam gave it to me becau—" he was cut off again.

"I need to go. I'm late," Blaine said coldly, and didn't really pay attention when Kurt shouted about the dinner plan.

* * *

The creative team was nervous as they wait for their boss to finish evaluating their design. Blaine paced the room, where five members of the team and his secretary were seated around a meeting table. His eyebrows furrowed every time he flipped the illustration boards in his hand.

"No." He threw one design to an employee who was trembling in his seat. "Trash." He threw another, hitting another employee in the eye, but ignored him. "...garbage." He threw it backwards and glared at his employees. He flungs the other illustration boards around the room and slammed his palms loudly on the table, making the employees shiver. "You call these designs! Even kindergarteners can make these!" he yelled at his employees whose heads were all bowed down. "I am not paying you to give me scraps!" he growled.

"You! Lady with the red headband!" He pointed to a brunette.

The brunette hesitantly looked up at her boss. "S… sir?" she asked nervously.

"What company do you work for?" he asked, feeling frustrated, elbows leaned on the back of his chair.

"Uhmm… An… Anderson Corporation, sir," she said unsurely.

"And what does this company do?" he challenged her.

"Uhmm.. It's a multinational company that invested in retail, manufacturing, advertising, finance, publishing, mar—"

"Exactly!" he shouted, still frustrated at the low competence of his employees. "A Multinational Company! We are competing globally! Your standards must always exceed your limitations. And what you give me is… is… I can't even describe how horrible your designs are!" he shouted at them. "Who in their right mind had thought of this theme?" he yelled, frustration growing in him as he peeked at the designs.

"I… I did, sir." The woman in his right said as she raised her trembling hand. "I… I thought that the theme would fit the designers' clothing lines."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Blaine mocked. "Present me with a new design for the magazine by the end of the day or all of you are fired!" he threatened.

The employees immediately nodded their heads and hysterically thought of a new theme for the February issue of their magazine.

He grudgingly walked away from them, but before he could exit the room, he added. "And if… if I ever see any British-related themes in my magazine, I swear that all of you will never work in any designing company again!" He made a dramatic exit by slamming the door behind him and swiftly walked to his office.

He flopped heavily down to his office chair, took pain killers from his desk drawer and drank it with a scotch he reserved for rare occasions. Being the owner of the company has its own perks such as drinking alcoholic beverages, though he always limited his drinking to only one glass, still trying to be a model for his subordinates.

"Arghhh!" He groaned as he pressed the heels of his palms on his forehead. "Fuck this!"

Sam suddenly barged in his office, drawing boards in hand. He never knocks in his boss' office, given the friendship they already had. "What the hell is wrong with you, Anderson!" and yeah, being the boss's best friend gave him the privilege to also curse him face-to-face. "These designs are great… They really fit well with the designers' clothing lines…" He shoved the boards on his desk.

"Why won't you approve them?" he inquired, his voice softening as he saw his best friend state. "I really think Victorian Era is a great theme for the Valentine's issue…It's classic and romantic…"

"Blaine?" he asked when his boss didn't answer him, Blaine's posture remaining unmoved. "What's wrong?"

Blaine mumbled something and Sam asked again.

"Can't I just hate the theme, huh?" he asked angrily. He suddenly stood up from his chair, trudged towards his secretary, and then he began shouting. "I just hate it! I hate the theme! I hate the Victorian Era! I hate England! I hate anything British! And I hate British boys!"

Sam got it now - why his best friend was acting weird. Blaine was jealous, green glares evident from his eyes. He let his best friend rant about his problems because he knew it was the only way Blaine was going to relieve himself.

"I hate how he always talks about Adam! I hate how he shares his dates with Adam!" He air quoted the word _'date'_ like a teenager. "I hate his smile whenever he remembers something that Adam had mentioned. I hate that he spent most of his time with Adam! It's been weeks of Adam this… Adam that… and I'm sick of it!" He spat disgustingly.

"And I hate how he blushed when he admitted that Adam is gay!" He forcefully pulled Sam's collar closer to his face. "I also hate you!"

Sam raised his hands in surrender, confused why the anger was suddenly directed at him. "What did I do?"

"I hate your blonde hair! It reminds me of him!" Blaine glared at his friend and raised his fist at him. "You know you had the same build and height." He never met him personally but he remembered him when Kurt showed him pictures of places he had seen with Adam, apparently Kurt became his tour guide during his visit in New York. "Just one punch…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Sam instantly backed off, stepping away from his delicate friend. "Chill dude! That's a lot of hate there… violence won't solve anything…. and you'll ruin my pretty face." He backed away further even as he felt Blaine getting his senses back.

"…Okay?" he asked again and when he received a nod, he cautiously approached his friend. "Blaine, relax… Stop being jealous…"

"I'm not jealous," Blaine denied. "I just hate him."

Sam sighed, he really hated this part of Blaine, always trying to be superior. "You are. And don't deny it," he said when he saw Blaine opening his mouth to protest. "You are jealous. No wait… scratch that. You are the green monster itself," he accused him. "It's ridiculous if you hate a person when he didn't do anything to you. You are obviously jealous because Adam is spending more time with him and I get that, it's really hard… considering your rocky relationship with him. But you have to man up and take what's yours."

"I can't do that," he protested again.

"Yes you can. You are the Blaine Anderson. You can do anything, Own everything." Sam knew he was boosting his best friend's ego, but in Blaine's current state of mind, he would surely take his nonsensical advice _. 'Love brings out the worst in him'_ he thought sympathetically. "Make him remember that he is yours and that no is allowed to be near him."

"Yeah…" he thought about it momentarily. _'I'm his husband! And until we are officially divorce, He is still mine'_ he thought proudly. He strutted towards his desk to take his suitcase under it and stride towards the door. "He is mine." He said absentmindedly.

"Yes… Remind Sebastian that he belongs to you," he replied boosting his ego more.

Blaine turned his head back to Sam. "Who said anything about Sebastian?" He asked confusingly. "I'm talking about my husband," he said walking away from a stunned Sam.

Sam was glued to his position, mouth shaped in an o. That was the first time Blaine acknowledged Kurt as his husband. "Oh shit!" he said to himself because he gave advice to Blaine when he thought he was jealous because of Sebastian, and not Kurt.

"You are one hell of a leech, Kurt," he accusingly appraised him. He thought about running for Blaine and stopping him, but he thought otherwise when he remembered the hardened glint he saw in his best friend's eyes; it was pure possession. No one could stop him from doing what he wants. "Well played Hummel. You already got him wrapped around your little finger," he said loudly and braced himself for the following weeks to come. _'You didn't know what you got into, Blaine'_ he admonished his friend from afar.

* * *

Kurt was happily humming in his breath as he continued cooking. He was making baked chicken Parmesan for dinner, one of his greatest creations. He really hoped that Blaine would enjoy his food. The main course and side dish were already finished, the only task left was for the white sauce on top. He was still grinning as he stirred the sauce. Then he suddenly felt incredible pain in his stomach.

"Arghh!..." he shouted in pain. Quinn had already told him that cramps for males were worse than females because their body's reproductive function was more endowed than men. "Arghh!" he shouted again and rushed to his bedroom to get the pills Quinn had given him. He swallowed the pills and lay in his bed, suddenly tired of the work he had been doing. _'Need rest. Need sleep'_ was his last thought before falling asleep.

He was suddenly awoken by the beeping sound that came outside his room. He instantly stood up and opened his door, when he was greeted by a black smoke and burnt odor filtering through the whole apartment. He immediately opened up all the windows around the apartment, assured that the small fire he had caused was detected and the kitchen sprinklers had already been turned on.

He didn't go to the kitchen to see the mess he had made, but he could still hear the droplets of waters from there. He was scared now. No, he was terrified. Flashbacks of the fire in his old house had suddenly occupied his mind; the fire that causes his mom's death.

He dropped to his knees, and started crying loudly. "Mommy!" he cried loudly. "Mom…" he pleaded.

It was still clear in his mind, his mom trapped on the other side of the house, telling him to run, to get away from the fire. "Mommy… I'm sorry…" he wailed.

He needed someone; he needed something to ground him. He needed his dad. "Dad…" he sobbed as he pulled the phone from his back pocket.

He was just about to dial his phone when it rang in his hand, showing that Adam was calling. He accepted the call and heard Adam's voice on the other line.

"Happy birth—" he didn't finish when he heard Kurt cry loudly into the phone.

"A… Adam… fi… fire… mommy…" he slurred. His whole body was still shaking from the memory of the trauma he had experienced before.

"Shit!" Kurt heard horns and screeching tires from the other line. "Are you okay? Kurt, where are you?" Adam asked anxiously.

"Ho… home…" he sobbed.

"I'll be there… don't hang up… talk to me…" he cooed, anxious about Kurt's state. He simultaneously talked to Kurt on the phone while pleading with the cab driver to drive faster. Within minutes he was rushing towards the apartment's door; grateful that he had already asked Kurt's address beforehand because he couldn't get any viable information with Kurt's current condition.

"Kurt… Open the door… I'm here… I'm here now… shh…" Adam said. Kurt cried loudly on the other end, but Adam heard feet padding on the tiled floor, and just waited for Kurt to open the door.

The door was open widely and Kurt came rushing towards him, gripping his shirt tightly as he cried loudly in his arms, face buried in his neck. "Scared… so scared…" he cried.

"It's okay…. Shh… it's okay…" he cooed to Kurt, rubbing both of his hands on his back, and went inside the apartment. The apartment was fortunately still in one piece except for the kitchen, he peeked over Kurt's shoulder and saw that the whole kitchen was wet and the floor was covered with water. The rest of the apartment was clean, though a burnt odor still lingered in the air. He ignored it in favor of helping Kurt recover from his trance.

"No… baby… It's okay… I'm here, you're safe now, mommy is in better place," he cooed to Kurt. He sat on the couch and let Kurt straddled his lap, Kurt's face was still buried in his shoulder, arms tightly looped around his neck. The position was entirely awkward and uncomfortable, but he let it be and continued murmuring assuring words to Kurt. "It's okay… shh…"

Blaine was in his own trance when he left the office. The smirk on his face never left him as he trudged to his apartment building. He was still grinning when he inserted his key in his door and unlocked it. He was still confident when he opened it and smelled the burnt food. _'My hubby had a little accident, I see…'_ okay now he is just purely pathetic as he remembered their dinner date.

The smile instantly vanish, eyes grew dark, hands curled to fist as he saw a horrifying scene in front of him. His husband was curled up in another man's lap. Blaine's blood was boiling as he slammed his briefcase into the wall opposite him causing the other man to face him.

"Get away from my husband!" he shouted on the top of his lungs as he marched towards living room.

* * *

**Need to cut it, next scene on the next chapter.**

OMG! This is the longest chapter I have written.

I really tried inserting your reviews from one chapter to the next, so that it'll give you more clarifications if you have any doubts... because your reviews help me fill my story outline…

Thank you for the reviews, I really thought I suck at writing, so I just keep on giving authors my prompts, but your reviews have encouraged me to write from my own prompts…

I am never a fan of Blam! Kum yes! Never Blam…

 **Title Reference:** **Green Eyes –** Blaine being the jealous of Kurt and Adam's relationship

**Story Outline:**

-Kurt attending Yoga with Adam instead of Blaine(deleted)

-Robbery Scene (changed to fire accident)

**Scenes Included:**

-Blaine didn't know Kurt's birthday

**Story Reference:**

-Baby its cold outside lyrics (if you know it, you should know where I used it)

\- Kurt's addiction to scarves

**Visit my Tumblr Page and Youtube Account!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	7. Tension

**BETA'D**

**Guys! Come on! It wouldn't be so hard to log in and follow and favorite this Story… Every fave/follow gives the authors boost to write more… not just me but all the fan fiction writers…**

I'm still aiming for the 100 reviews, 100 favorites, 300 followers, 10,000 views. Help me make this come true… XD

Worst week ever, my youtube account was terminated because I posted kurt hummel scenes, so I have to make another account and repost my trailers… help me gather as many views and likes as you can. I'll be updating my account every week to post the klaine trailers…

Writers' block for a whole week... so sorry for procrastinating, but I'm still hoping for good reviews…

**And yeah I agree with your previous reviews... I also think it was funny how Blaine mixes work with personal lives; I've been dying to write that one… so I'm happy that it received positive responses.**

* * *

Adam immediately snapped his head towards the door when he heard a loud bang ringing from the walls. Adam's right hand was still buried in Kurt's hair, so he massaged Kurt's back with his left, trying to soothe him. The pregnant man had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion - in spite of the death grip he had formed around Adam's neck.

"You! Get away from him!" Blaine yelled to the blond guy who was currently hugging HIS husband ON HIS couch IN HIS apartment. "You shameless man! Let go of my husband right now!"

Adam knew what the scene looked like to Blaine and he couldn't help but feel proud to be seen as a threat to the married couple. He schooled his face and remembered the real problem in the situation: Kurt. "Shhh… Kurt is sleeping…" he demanded and even though he wanted to hold Kurt for much longer in his arms, he decided to gently lie him down on the couch. Adam slowly stood up to face the wrath of Kurt's husband.

"Don't shush me! You're the one who is forcing my husband to cheat on me" Blaine shouted again and strode forward until he was half of a foot away from Adam, poking him hard on the chest.

Adam was surprised that Kurt didn't wake up from all the yelling that Blaine was doing. _'Well, it was a really traumatic day for him… he needed all the rest he_ _could_ _get.'_ He heavily sighed and pushed Blaine's finger down. "I'm not his lover, I'm his best friend… I'm Adam," he introduced himself to show that he wasn't in any way going to come between the couple.

"Oh I know who you are!" Blaine spat furiously. "You're the one who has been spending so much time with Kurt."

"At least I'm there to spend time with him! I'm not the one who buries himself with work and made breakfast and dinner the only times to talk to his pregnant husband!" Adam retaliated, waking Kurt be damned.

"I… I…" Blaine looked so lost, he thought he had the upper hand in this argument because he found his husband curled up with another man, but the tables were now turned when Adam pointed out his neglect towards Kurt and it was hitting him smack-dab in the face. "It's because… I… he… You knew?" Blaine asked instead because he really couldn't voice his excuse for his actions. He avoided Kurt because one, he didn't want to hear about his escapades with Adam, and two—especially this reason— was because every time they talked, he was entranced by the way his husband's lips moved, the way his nose scrunched when he smiled and the pitch of his high voice whenever he laughed. And every single time he averted his eyes from Kurt's face, he was clouded with the images of his husband lying naked on the bathroom floor. So, of course, he always had to cut their conversation short and go to his own room to take care of his growing problem.

Kurt Hummel made him feel like a teenager again.

"Of course I knew. I'm his best friend," Adam emphasized the word friend because as much as it hurt him, he didn't want to make Kurt's marriage life more complicated for him. Adam wanted Blaine to know that he was just a friend… and he always would be. "Look man, I'm not cheating with Kurt. I mean, look at him! I don't think he is capable of doing anything that devious." Blaine and Adam glanced at the same time at Kurt whose face was still crumpled, tear marks visible from his cheeks, and his lips were swollen from where he had been biting them.

' _You'd_ _be surprised if I told you that he cheated on his ex with me… well not cheated per se,_ _but_ _mistakenly identified, I prefer..'_ Blaine thought to himself before absorbing what Kurt really looked like. The man desperately wanted to run to his husband and hold him tightly when he saw the face Kurt was making, but he restrained himself when he realized something awful had definitely happened to him and only Adam had the answer.

"What happened?" Blaine calmly asked the blond man. His jealousy lessened, but never disappeared. He slowly approached Kurt while listening to Adam's explanation.

"I don't really know…" Adam scratched the back of his neck. "I was calling him to wish him a happy birthday…"

Blaine stopped on his tracks. ' _It's his birthday? FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! So that was_ _what_ _the dinner_ _was_ _for. Fuck! I didn't even know_ _," h_ e admonished himself but continued walking again, never giving any clues to Adam that he didn't know it was Kurt's birthday because husbands are supposed to know that bit of information.

"… and then he was just crying and yelling… well, until he fell asleep… and then you came," Adam finished the story. He explained to Blaine what he thought happened based on the look of the kitchen and from the small bits of hysteric information that Kurt had given him earlier.

"I'm confused, why would he react to fire like that?" he questioned Adam without meaning to.

"You don't know?" Adam asked incredulously. "You don't know that he was trapped in a house fire when he was a child? You don't know that his mother died saving him from it?" Adam asked, not believing his own question. How could Blaine not know this important information about his husband? "Are you really his husband?" Adam couldn't help but shout his last question.

"Of course I know about that! I'm his husband after all!" Blaine shouted his lie. _'Of course, I don't know it… How could I know that his mother died a tragic death when I don't even know his birthday…? How would I know?'_ he thought shamelessly. "What… what I mean is that… uhmm… why would he… uuhhh… react to fire like that when he is so accustomed to cooking?" he amended, still stroking Kurt's cheeks.

"Well, if you didn't barge in and accuse us of cheating, then you would have noticed the puddles of water on your kitchen floor." Adam pointed his thumb over his back, he felt something wrong in Kurt and Blaine's relationship but he couldn't point it out yet. "I think seeing the house almost catch in fire triggered something in his memories, he is fine with cooking but no big fires…. Burt and I always switched the channel whenever news about fire was on…" he smiled sadly at the memories.

Blaine didn't do anything or say anything when Adam was explaining, but he sure as hell felt everything. He felt sad about his husband's past, happy that Kurt had a friend like Adam, jealous that the friend knows more about Kurt than he does, and bitter that he remains clueless of anything related to his husband.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he whispered to Kurt and lightly kissed his forehead, causing the pale man to start waking up.

"Blaine? Adam?" Kurt questioned when he saw the sad faces they are wearing. "What happened?" he asked automatically, rubbing his eyes to regain his vision properly while simultaneously trying to sit up on the couch. "Adam? Why are you still here? Weren't you supposed to be at the airport?" Kurt asked frantically, memories of the earlier events started coming back. "Oh my God! I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you late…I'm sorry…" He apologizes.

"Shh… it's okay… I still have time…" Adam moved forwards to Kurt and sat beside him. "Are you okay now?" he asked gently.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… it's just… uhmm…" he tried explaining. He unconsciously leaned on his husband's body—like they'd done this a million times—when Blaine rounds his arms possessively around Kurt's shoulder, letting Adam and Kurt continue their conversation.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain…" Adam said and he ignored Blaine's pointed look when he took Kurt's hand. "I understand… I was there remember… I understand…" he assured.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. "I'm okay now… sorry you had to witness my breakdown…" he said shyly.

Adam nodded his head. "I should probably go; I still need to prepare some other things," he said; provoked by the death glares Blaine was sending him, but not until he was assured that Kurt was fine.

"… yeah… yeah… sure… Thank you again Adam."

"Anything for you and Pickles…" he said leaning forward and tapping Kurt's nose with his point finger. "See you soon, little freckles." Adam purposely used Kurt's nickname to push Blaine more to the edge.

But before he could stand up, Kurt held his pinky towards him. "Promise?" Adam grinned and looped his pinky with Kurt's.

"Promise," he assured him and slowly grabbed his duffle bag, he waved goodbye to Kurt once more and showed himself to the exit.

Blaine Anderson is a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them. He knew that 'Little Freckles' was Adam's nickname for Kurt, and yeah he was frustrated when he called Kurt that way and when he touched his husband. He was jealous but he let it slide; giving credits to their strong friendship and Kurt's traumatic experience. But he was more upset when Adam referred to their child as 'Pickles'. _'Apparently I'm the only one who didn't know that you call him Pickles, Kurt_ _,"_ he thought bitterly.

"So… you named our baby after a vegetable you are addicted to…?" Blaine joked to disperse the tension between them, but he didn't need it anymore when he saw his husband sleeping again. This time, his face looked peaceful and happy, no wrinkly forehead; his back leaned against Blaine's chest, head rested on Blaine shoulder, arms covered with Blaine's are wrapped around his stomach.

"Great! You ignored my existence while your best friend flirted with you in front of me and now you are using me as your boyfriend pillow?" He complained half-heartedly. He didn't really mind the position they are in, yes it was uncomfortable but he liked it. Really liked it. They had tomorrow to talk things out, but now he was just contented to have Kurt near him.

He slowly took his phone from his back pocket so he wouldn't wake Kurt and sent Sam a text message. _'Not going to work tomorrow. And Sam …I don't care anymore.'_ He hoped Sam knew what he is referring to.

He discovered three things about Kurt today; one, his husband's birthdate; two, his husband's fear of fire and three, he has a child named Pickles. He smiled, however, and pressed a light kiss on his husband's forehead, snuggling him closer as he let his mind think about his new plan of getting to know Kurt more.

* * *

Kurt woke up with the sweet aroma that was surrounding his room. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, and then he realized that he wasn't in the guest room, but in Blaine's.

As if on cue, the slightly opened door moved inward, revealing his husband walking towards him, a tray full of food in his hand. "Good morning!" Blaine beamed and sat beside Kurt. He fixed the stands of the tray so he could place it on Kurt's thighs. "I made breakfast," he announced, gesturing to the food he cooked.

"You cook?" Kurt asked him, feeling awe that Blaine made him breakfast and wary that Blaine was acting out of his character.

"Well… not really, I never had the chance to touch a spatula my entire life…but I used an online recipe book for help… so I would know how to cook edible waffles." Kurt looked at the well-prepared food in front of him. Blaine had prepared waffles and orange juice for him; he was touched by Blaine's sweet efforts." And his heart tingles when Blaine said that it was his first time cooking, and he did it for him.

"Go on… try it…" Blaine encouraged Kurt, grinning widely as he anticipated his husband's reaction. Kurt took a bite from the waffle as Blaine waited anxiously for Kurt's approval of his cooking skills. He sighed in relief when Kurt beamed at him and held his thumbs up. "Oh... good… I thought I did something wrong with it…"

Kurt drank his orange juice before opening his mouth. "…about yesterday… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" he apologized.

"Mean to what?" he asked confusingly, as far as he was concerned, the apology should be coming from him and not the other way around.

"With what happened to the kitchen and all…" he finished.

"I don't care about the kitchen, Kurt… I care about y…" he almost slipped, but covered it with a fake cough and asked another question. "Could you tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked gently. "I mean if you are okay with that? I don't want you to be uncomfortable or something."

"No… no… it's fine now… I'm okay now… it just threw me off guard that's all." Kurt assured him and after biting the waffle he proceeded to tell Blaine what really happened.

"… then I don't know what happened after that, next thing I knew, you and Adam were there…." He shrugged.

Blaine was kind of relieved that Kurt didn't mean to call Adam, it was like a thorn taken from his heart when Kurt clarified that he was going to call his father and not his best friend. ' _Well you won't even blame him if he did so, you didn't treat him like a husband, so why would he call you?'_ his conscience twinged with guilt.

"… you don't need to do this… our baby is still fine…" Kurt's voice broke him from the ongoing debate in his mind.

"Pickles," Blaine said their baby's name for the first time. "You named our baby Pickles," Blaine continued, ignoring the ache in his heart when Kurt implied that he only cares for the baby and not Kurt. _'Well! Fuck! I'm a selfish bastard, of course he would think that way...'_

"… yeah… about our child's name, it just came naturally, I'm so—" Kurt started but was cut off by the other man's voice.

"I like it… Pickles, it's cute… Do you…. Uhmm… Do you know the baby's sex?" he asked shyly because he hadn't been to one of the doctor's sessions.

"… not yet… it's too early for that…" he said and when he saw Blaine's crestfallen face he bravely asked him. "… but I have a doctor's appointment today, do you… uhmm… do you want to come with me?" he asked shyly. "… Oh wait, I'm sorry… you have work to do," he added; also disappointed at his realization.

"Yes!" was Blaine's immediate answer. "I mean no, I don't have work… I'm on leave today… and yes, I want to go with you," he said enthusiastically as he tried to remove the tray from Kurt's lap. "Come on, you have to get changed for the doctor's checkup."

"Wait! Wait! I haven't finished my breakfast yet!" Kurt gestured wildly to the tray.

"Leave it there… I'll finish it up…" he said, standing up and tugging Kurt's hand.

"No!" Kurt shouted immediately. "I mean… I want to finish it all by myself," he said and quickly stuffed his mouth with his breakfast.

"Is it really that good? Give me some…" Before Kurt could react, Blaine had used his fingers to pick a sliced waffle and took a big bite from it. He then immediately spews it on the plate. "Shit! Why is it so salty?" He scrunches his nose and grabbed the orange juice to remove the salty taste, ignoring Kurt's shout of protest. He took a big gulp of the juice before spitting it on his bedroom rug. "The fuck! The juice is too sweet! Kurt why the hell are you eating that? Is something wrong with your taste now?" he questioned his husband, still disgusted with the food he consumed.

"… no… it's because you made it…" Kurt admitted shyly, blush creeping on his face. Kurt nibbled on the tip of his fork while staring at Blaine, who was returning the gaze with more intensity.

' _So lucky to have you…"_ he thought lovingly. Apparently he is stupid in other things, too, and kitchen expertise is one of them.

They stared at each other far too long before Kurt burst into laughter remembering Blaine's face when he ate his own cooked meal. "Oh my god, your face…" he said between giggles.

Blaine frowned first before joining Kurt in hysterics.

* * *

"I'll just take this call…" Blaine excused himself, hand covering the mouth of his phone as he exited the waiting room to talk to Sam. "… I'm in the hospital, Sam..." Blaine's aggravated voice ringing in the area.

When Blaine exited the room, Kurt turned back to the magazine he was reading before. They have arrived at the doctor's office a while ago; way too early for their appointment, and Kurt couldn't help but be infected with his husband's excitement.

"Kurt!" He was jostled from his thoughts by another pregnant woman that he befriended during his trips to the doctor.

"Tina!" He stood up and gave her a hug. Tina was almost at her due date, so it felt like she practically lived in the hospital when she visited it so frequently to check her baby's health condition. "Where's Mike?"

"Oh… he went to get his coffee… he was annoyed at me saying that I am being too paranoid to visit the doctor every other day," she complained to Kurt as she situated herself on Blaine's previous seat and their one sided conversation flowed from her marital problems and pregnancy pains. Kurt listened attentively to Tina, not really commenting because he knew Mike has his own point, but Tina has her own, too, and its basic maternal instinct —or in his case, fraternal instinct—to be obsessed for your child's welfare.

When Tina was finished with her rambling, she then asked Kurt about the whereabouts of his husband. "So where's your husband?" Kurt was unsure if he could introduce Blaine as his husband when Tina continued her question. "I only saw Adam here once, why hasn't your husband accompanied you to the other sessions?" Tina was referring to the time where Adam had insisted on making an impromptu check up to the doctor when he witnessed Kurt crying from the cramp pains. He was about to correct the mistaken identity when another voice had invaded their conversation.

"Adam is just a very, very concerned friend of ours." Blaine said as he walked inside the room and leaned down to give Kurt's forehead a peck, then crouched down to his stomach to caress Kurt's belly. "I'm Kurt's husband; Blaine Anderson-Hummel," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He stretched his hand to the Asian. "Nice to meet you…" he trailed off.

"Tina Chang," she said apologetically and shook his hand. "I'm sorry, I just thought…" Blaine just nodded without looking at her and continued playing with Kurt's belly; cooing at Pickles.

Tina looked at Kurt and mouthed her own apology, which was returned with a small smile from Kurt. Kurt was secretly preening from the incident because Blaine just introduced himself as his husband, even hyphenating their last name. He glanced down at his husband and he just thought how happy he was to see the playful side of Blaine. The room was quiet except for the strange sounds Blaine was making to Kurt's belly; fortunately, the tension in the room was saved when the doctor's assistant called the Hummel-Anderson's for their appointment.

Tina waved another apologetic goodbye to Kurt when the couple stood up and headed for the office.

* * *

After the ultra sound, Blaine and Kurt were waiting for Dr. Wilde to come back for the sonograms of Baby Pickles and the report for Kurt and Pickles' health. Dr. Wilde was Quinn's mentee during college years, so she recommended her instantly when Kurt needed a doctor in New York who specialized in male pregnancy.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting beside each other across the doctor's desk; eyes everywhere except at each other. It was a little awkward that they had done something together after their marriage, but both were secretly enjoying themselves in their first family trip.

The silence in the room was interrupted when the doctor entered the room and gave Kurt a handful of sonograms. "Why the hell do you need 5 pictures for every position?" Dr. Wilde said as she settled in her desk chair. She was great with her job, but not with the patients.

"Relatives," Kurt explained vaguely. He had been collecting the sonograms for his family and Blaine's family; mailing them each set every doctor visit, while the rest were kept for him; gathering all of the pictures he could get, dreading the time he would be leaving his baby.

Both men cooed at every picture printed; they were preening at their baby even though they could only see a deformed shape on it. Dr. Wilde gave them a few more minutes to fuss over the pictures before getting the couple's attention back.

"So do you want to hear the good news or the better news?" Wilde asked grinning, chin rested on her intertwined fingers.

"Good news first!" The couple shouted in unison. Dr. Wilde rolled her eyes playfully to the married couple who acted like teenagers that just started dating.

"Okay… the good news is… the baby is perfectly healthy…there are no signs of abnormality." Male pregnancy was rare, but known to the entire world, so it wasn't a surprise to other people if they would see a pregnant man. There had been in-depth researches in Europe about the negative effects on the baby, so carriers should be keen and follow direct orders from their doctor to avoid the danger they are risking with their child's life. "… You on the other hand Kurt should avoid stress."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand when the doctor had told them that Kurt is stressed, he gripped Kurt's hand tightly, conveying all his apologies through their intertwined hands. "…Will he be okay?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Kurt is fine… healthy even, I presume you are following my instruction?" When Kurt nodded enthusiastically, she continued. "I can just see from your wrinkled forehead and buggy eyes that you need more rest, okay?" she asked again and wrote something on her notepad. "I can't give you anymore pills because it might affect your child's growth, but this is a Chinese Herbal tea you can buy at the pharmacy. It will help you relax more and help you in your sleeping problems," she handed Kurt the paper.

"Now, the better news is…" she trailed off to look at the expectant faces of the couple, which immediately turned beet red when she announced, "You can have sex now!"

The couple sat up straight in their seats, looking directly at the doctor, but their hands remained intertwined. Blaine made a small coughing sound when he needed to distract himself from the images that started to creep on his mind.

"Oh please… from all the eye-fucking you're doing in my office, I won't be surprised if Kurt will give birth to twins now…" She smiled smugly; enjoying the embarrassing faces that the couple was making _. 'Too much tension'_ she concluded.

* * *

"Oohhh… Look who I found… our little fag," Kurt snapped his head towards the familiar voice and saw that he was once again bounded by his tormentor back in high school: Azimio.

They were supposed to be headed home after their trip to the hospital, but Blaine was called into the office to sign some important deals, so instead of going back to the apartment, Kurt had persuaded Blaine to take care of his work first then come back to the apartment together.

Once in the office building, Blaine had insisted that he wait in his own office, but Kurt didn't want to disturb him and stayed in the lobby instead, reading his own book while waiting for Blaine. He was entranced by the context of the book when he was disturbed by Azimio, who wore a guard uniform.

"What are you doing here, fag? You cannot enter here,"he barked grabbing the pale man by the elbow.

"I… I was with someone… " Kurt tried to reason out. His other arm was curled around his stomach, protecting his baby in case he would ever be slammed to a wall or on the floor. "I didn't trespass… please… please let go of me… I'm with someone…" he begged, trying to pry his other arm from Azimio's vicious grip.

Azimio didn't listen to him and continued dragging Kurt outside the building; he was just about to push Kurt on the ground when he heard yelling behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He saw his boss, Mr. Anderson, marching angrily towards him.

"Crisis averted, sir. This fag will not trespass the building anymore," he made a salute to his boss and continued dragging Kurt.

"What the fuck are you doing to my husband, you imbecile?" Mr. Anderson yelled furiously, catching not only Azimio's attention, but all the employees on the ground floor. Blaine's wedding with Kurt was only known to their respective families, so the employees of Anderson Corporation and the media haven't been tipped off by the sudden matrimony of the Anderson and Hummel men. Amelia and Burt decided that they would wait to announce the nuptial after Kurt gave birth to lessen the pressure that the newlyweds would be facing.

"Let go of my husband!" He repeated his order and yanked Kurt from the bully's hand. He immediately caressed Kurt's face. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you want to go to the doctor again?" he asked anxiously and roamed his hand to where Azimio was gripping Kurt earlier. "Does it hurt?"

"No… I'm fine… We're fine…" he assured him, thankful that Blaine prevented Azimio from slamming him on the floor. "I'm okay…. Thank you…" He said once again.

Blaine was not entirely convinced that Kurt was fine, but he let it go and would question him again on the way back home, but in the meantime he needed to do something first. He turned around, put a protective arm around Kurt and faced the giant who manhandled his husband.

"You!" He pointed at the guard, ignoring the other employees' surprised faces. "What did you just call my husband?"

"I'm sorry, sir… I didn't mean to, sir... Didn't know, sir…" Azimio cowered at his boss' dark glare.

Blaine sneered at the employee's bigoted reasoning. "You work for me and because he is my husband, you also work under him," he retaliated with his own reasoning. "Never insult my family, remember that!" He threatened darkly. The movement of Kurt's hand on his back was the only thing that was preventing him from punching the stupid guard in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir…I'm really sor—"Azimio begged like his life depended on it.

"Do not bother reporting for work tomorrow. You are fired!" He spat to Azimio's face and held Kurt more tightly.

"Blaine… you don't have to, that was too much…" he whispered to Blaine's ear.

Blaine turned Kurt's face towards him and replied. "No, baby… nothing is enough for you." And without thinking, he kissed Kurt chastely on the lips; both were utterly surprised at Blaine's sudden movement. The flow of electricity was evident when they pulled apart and instantly locked their gazes with one another; still oblivious to the stunned faces of Blaine's employees.

* * *

**And that's what you called FLUFF!**

I was stuck in the first scene, because I don't know if I should let Kurt be asleep or awake; witnessing the argument between his husband and best friend. I know it's a small factor, but it could change the whole dynamic of the scene, so I was stuck thinking that scene for days; thus, the procrastination. I hope it turned out well.

Guys, Read "Remember to Feel Real" I prompt that fiction, it is still WIP and the author hasn't been updating for like a month or so, but I talked to her and said that she is just busy and we'll be updating soon, Hope you like it.. It's CRISSCOLFER. It's the reason why I started writing, I was glad that someone had accepted my prompts (another prompt I submitted was to **joycie89** , but she is still writing it), but the update took forever, so I started writing my own fiction. HA! (I'm Impatient as ever!)

 **Title Reference:** Tension – sexual tension between Kurt and Blaine,

**Story Outline:**

-Blaine pampering Kurt

-Blaine rescuing Kurt from bullies

**Scenes Included:**

-reason for panic attack

-Blaine didn't know Kurt's birthday

-Doctor's appointment

**Story Reference:**

-Implied Teenage Dream

-Boyfriend pillow in the guilty pleasure episode (Go Bruce!)

-Kurt's bullies working under him (his first dialogue in the pilot episode)

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage**


	8. Research

 

**Goal: achieve 20,000 views**

* * *

"Okay… uhmm..." Blaine thinks a question for Kurt as the couple lounges in the living room. "Am I… a morning or night person?" he glanced at his husband who is sitting next to him; head resting on the back of the couch while his legs were propped on the coffee table, hands drumming the bulge of his stomach, as he thinks of his answer.

Progress has been made between the two; it has been days since the office kiss happened, but neither of the two mentioned it afterwards. They settled for shy smiles and stolen glances; neither acknowledging the dynamic shift in their relationship; nevertheless, they are comfortable with what they have now, as friendship started to grow in their relationship.

It's Christmas Eve but the couple settled in celebrating it within the four corners of the apartment. They already greeted their respective families when they could not join the couple's humble celebration. Cooper and Jenna have to attend a Christmas Party hosted by Jenna's company, the HudmelBerry, celebrated Christmas in Ohio when Carole's parents made a surprise appearance and Blaine's parents went to Italy to celebrate their Christmas-slash-anniversary.

The newlyweds had already finished their dinner, which was thankfully done by Kurt. They decided to eat the dessert in the living room when Blaine came up with a game where he could discreetly gain more information about his husband.

"That's a trick question," Kurt decided as he pushed himself up in a sitting position. He took a bite of his Nutella dipped pickles before explaining. "You are neither a day or night person… You do your work base on your mood, not on the time," he stated as a matter of fact.

"No I'm not," Blaine denied. _'How do you even know that? I didn't even notice it.'_ Even Kurt knows more about him than himself.

"Yes you are, Blaine. You do things depending on your mood. You have to get comfortable first before you started working or doing whatever you are doing," he stated smugly and brought the pickle in his hand toward Blaine's mouth. "Now eat up, Anderson." He teased him. Apparently, if one guesses the wrong preference, they would have to eat the food they hate the most and ironically Blaine admitted that he never liked eating pickles.

"Why is there no dip?" Blaine complained, trying to cover the taste of Pickles with the chocolate dip.

"Punishment for you, cheater," Kurt replied and waved the pickles on his face again. "You thought I couldn't answer that, huh?" he asked smugly then removed the pickles from Blaine's face, deciding a better punishment for him. "Wait! On second thought…" he then scooped his yogurt from the table and dipped the bitten pickle. "Say ahhh…" Kurt said as he repositioned himself to feed Blaine the pickle.

Blaine eyed the vegetable in front of him. "No way! No way am I going to eat that thing!" He protested, moving Kurt's hand away from him. "No way! Hummel! You eat that."

"Come on Blaine… You lose, you have to eat. I drank that Oolong tea you made me," Kurt whined and placed the food right at Blaine's lips. "Open up."

Blaine smirked when he remembered Kurt's face when he drank the bitter tea. One thing he knew about his husband was that he cannot live without his Non-fat Mocha, but dipped pickles are his substitute during his pregnancy. He finally opened his mouth when Kurt swiped the pickle on his lips, smearing the yogurt down to his chin. He took a big bite to satisfy Kurt's demand and accidentally biting Kurt's finger.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, his finger is still inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine made no movement when Kurt called out to him, just stared at the glasz eyes—yes he had researched Kurt's eye color—staring back at him. After a few seconds of tasting a tidbit of Kurt, Blaine slowly dragged his lips away from the finger eliciting a silent pop in the process. "Blaine…" Kurt whispered again when he felt Blaine moving closer to him.

The moment was over when Blaine's ring tone resounded in the apartment. He moved his eyes away from Kurt and groaned in frustration. _'Why am I so angry about it? Damn it Anderson! Stop being a pervert! You've just started being friends, don't ruin it.'_ He calmed himself first before crawling over the coffee table and grabbing his phone. He was just about to accept the call from Cooper when the ringing stopped. He shrugged, not bothering to return the call and resumed his position before.

The two sat beside each other facing the television, elbows brush as they moved awkwardly in their seats. "So…" Blaine prompted and scratched the back of his neck.

"So… am I a Beatles or Sonny & Cher?" Kurt asked hopefully; dismissing the sudden tension around them.

Blaine chuckled to Kurt and answered him seriously. "Beatles. Definitely the Beatles," he answered proudly.

"How can you be so sure? Sonny & Cher's songs are also great," Kurt challenged Blaine.

Blaine knowingly shrugged. "I heard you humming a Beatles song the other night…" He admitted shyly. He didn't want to invade Kurt's privacy when he saw him sitting on the rocking chair, which was bought by Blaine when he found out that it helped in the carriers' blood circulation. He saw Kurt rocking into sleep while rubbing his palms to his bare stomach; having his shirt ride up below his nipples, he knew watching Kurt sleeping was kind of creepy but he couldn't help himself stare at the beautiful image of his husband. "I only heard snippets of it but I think it's…"

"Blackbird," they said in unison.

Kurt smiled when Blaine guessed it correctly. "It was my mother's lullaby to me when I was little… and I think she wanted me to do it with Pickles, too."

"Can you… uhmm… can you sing it?" Blaine asked shyly, he really wanted to hear Kurt properly sing.

"I… don't know…" Kurt hesitated, he hadn't been singing since high school, so he didn't know if he could still do it. "I haven't sung in years…" he reasoned out, but nodded when Blaine begged him again. "Fine… fine…" he coughed and repositioned himself comfortably, facing Blaine with eyes closed as he started to sing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

He finished his song and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised when Blaine's face was mere inches away from him. "Kurt… that… that was beautiful…" Blaine sobbed and slowly leaned forward. He stopped an inch away from Kurt face and deeply looked at the pale man's eyes; asking for permission to continue his intention.

Kurt didn't make any movement, just closed his eyes again as an answer to Blaine. Blaine was relieved when Kurt allowed him to move forward; their lips were just barely touching when the doorbell rang, disrupting the couple with their current mission.

"The fuck now!" Blaine complained loudly, making Kurt giggle. He angrily stomped across the living room to answer the door; frustrated that they were once again interrupted. He slammed the door open and revealed the person he didn't want to see yet.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Way to greet your brother, Squirt," he ruffled Blaine's hair and greeted him, but Blaine only left the door wide open for Cooper and Jenna. Cooper might have heard his brother grunted a ' _Fucking cockblocks'_ as he left them standing there, but he ignored it to escort his wife inside the apartment.

"Merry Christmas Cooper, Jenna!" Kurt greeted them while sitting beside his grumpy husband. He was squeezed between Blaine's arms draped around his shoulder and Blaine's chest pressed against his side, but he didn't mind it one bit. Kurt was quite glad seeing Blaine's reaction when they were interrupted by the older couple.

"Merry Christmas to you kiddo…" Cooper responded as he situated himself in the adjacent chair from Kurt and Blaine's couch, sitting on its arm. "That's a proper way of greeting, Squirt. Learn from your husband," Cooper lightly scolded Blaine.

"If you weren't being a cockblock I would have been," Blaine mumbled to himself. "What are you doing here, Coop?" he asked, still annoyed at his brother's timing.

"We came bearing gifts," his wife answered for him, pointing at the paper bags in Cooper's hands. "We ditched the party early and decided to join you guys…" she said cheerfully.

"Oooh… Oh yeah!" Kurt suddenly remembered his gift for Blaine, hidden under the couch. He wanted to wait until 12 midnight to give him the gift, but decided differently when Cooper and Jenna came barging in with their own. He slightly bent over and blindly patted the floor to look for the small box he kept under the couch. "Here it is!" Kurt said, revealing a rectangular red box. "It's for you Blaine. Merry Christmas." He gave the box to Blaine and in the moment of bravery he leaned over to kiss Blaine on the cheeks.

Blaine blushed both to the kiss and to the gift. He didn't expect Kurt to give him a gift after the way he treated him; he hadn't even apologized properly to him. He also didn't expect a deep green bowtie inside the box, and when he squinted his eyes on the right side of the bow; the word ' _courage_ ' was meticulously embroidered in white thread.

"Where… where did you even found this?" he asked disbelievingly. "Did you make this?" he asked even though he knew the answer. _'Damn! I married a talented man_ _._ _'_

Kurt nodded his head shyly. "Yeah… I made it…" Kurt admitted happily. He smiled as his husband caressed his new bow tie. "I don't know if you would remember but courage—" his explanation was cut off.

"I remember," Blaine answered for him. He smiled mischievously and took his gift from his breast pocket. "Merry Christmas!" He then copied Kurt by kissing him on the cheeks, longer and nearer to Kurt's lips. "Open it." Blaine gestured.

Kurt opened the box and was confused when he found the pocket watch Blaine gave him before inside the box. "I… I don't get it…" Kurt asked, confused. "When did you snoop around my things?"

Blaine ignored his accusation because he found the watch accidentally, he giggled at his husband's face before telling Kurt to open the pocket watch.

"Blaine… Blaine… oh my god! thank you." Kurt sobbed as he saw his mother's picture on the left side of the watch. He knew that picture, it was his favorite, but was ruined on the house fire before. "How?" Kurt asked his husband as he inched himself towards him.

Blaine once again ignored the question, keeping all his sources to himself, and asked Kurt to turn it around.

Kurt gasped as the word ' _courage_ ' is engraved at the back of it. "You remembered," Kurt said as he looked up to his husband.

"I remembered," Blaine nodded, gazing at Kurt.

"So… courage is your thing… or what?" Jenna asked them curiously. She couldn't help but think how adorable Kurt and Blaine were together.

Blaine and Kurt were startled at Jenna's voice, seemingly forgotten that they had visitors in their house. "Yeah… it's ours," Blaine responded as he let Kurt lean against him. His hands automatically placed on top of his husband's stomach.

Kurt smiled and gave a loud yawn. "Sorry…" he mumbled and situating himself comfortably against Blaine.

"Sleep baby…" Blaine whispered and gave Kurt a kiss goodnight on the forehead. He smiled when he felt Kurt even out his breathing—they had been in this situation before for Blaine to know that Kurt is already deeply asleep.

"Blaine, we're gonna go…" Cooper whispered as he adored his brother and his husband; helping his wife to get up.

Blaine nodded stiffly, afraid to wake Kurt; one of the researches he found was that pregnant men needed more sleeping hours and rest than women. "Let yourself out, I'll just bring your gifts on the New Year's Party," Blaine quietly said when Cooper left their gifts on the coffee table.

"Bye." The couple waved and received a smile from Blaine.

* * *

"They're here!" Jenna shouted over her shoulder. "Come on… get in!" She accustomed the newly wed to her home. "They're waiting for you two!" she teased and hung Kurt and Blaine's coat on the coat hanger beside the entrance.

It was the annual Anderson New Year's Eve Party which was being held in Cooper and Jenna's penthouse on the Upper West Side. The loft was filled with people that were one way or another related to Blaine. Kurt may have identified a few of them from his wedding but most of the people were new to his eyes.

Blaine must have felt Kurt's discomfort because he wrapped his arms around his husband and whispered, "It's okay baby, they won't even talk to you… they are just here to kiss up to my dad…" Kurt had met Blaine's dad on his wedding day and if they wanted him to be on their good side then they definitely need a lot of kissing up to do, even though they were related to him. Carl was the polar opposite of Amelia, silent but patient. He was the typical businessman who had been on the hit list of their employees but he was the kind of father who was always there to support his family. Granted that he didn't receive the warmest welcome from him, but Kurt was kind of glad that he and his child were acknowledged as part of the Anderson's.

Blaine felt Kurt's tension lessen as Jenna ushered them inside her extravagant living room. "Well, except for my cousins, but you'll be alright, I promise," Blaine added when he saw his cousins huddled up in a corner.

Crowded places were never Kurt's scene and he was hesitant to attend this party, but he never voiced his opinion because he was still adamant that it would ruin his relationship with Blaine if he made any objections. "Do you want to leave?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt's uneasiness. "We can go if you want," he offered Kurt.

"No, I'll be alright. I'm just not used to being in crowded places, that's all," Kurt answered.

Blaine nodded to his answer and proceeded to help Kurt get situated on the empty Burgundy couch. "Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt asked when he looked up to see Blaine still standing.

"I'm just gonna go do something first, okay? You'll be alright," Blaine said and motioned for Jenna to accompany Kurt in the meantime. "Jenna will be with you, don't mind the others. Enjoy the party," he encouraged and went to the kitchen after he saw Jenna starting a conversation with Kurt.

Blaine had been to the couple's penthouse plenty of times and knew where the house' temperature meter was situated. He increased the meter and then placed the paper bag he brought from home on the kitchen counter. He took out the cheesecake flavored pickles from the box and turned around to get a knife from the kitchen drawer when the kitchen door opened.

"It's fucking hot out there!" Cooper complained. "Who the hell turn up the temp? Fuck!" Cooper shouted when he saw the meter's degree higher than usual. His hand was slapped away from the meter when he tried adjusting it again. "The fuck Blaine? What did you that for?" he asked incredulously as he cradled his hand.

"Don't touch that Cooper! Kurt cannot get cold!" he shouted back and returned to preparing the cake.

"What are you talking about, B?" Cooper asked and walked towards his brother, eying the green cake, which was definitely not part of the menu they prepared for the party.

Blaine sighed first before explaining to Cooper. "Kurt should always be kept warm," he started as he continued slicing the cake. "One of the pregnancy books that I've read said that we should avoid going out at night or to chilly places…" Blaine said like it was normal for him, not noticing his brother's shocked face. "… So I've been keeping the car and the apartment warm so it won't affect Kurt's health. So don't change that, Cooper," Blaine finished with a glare towards his brother.

"You read?" Cooper couldn't help but question, but his brother is too busy putting sliced pickles on the top of the cake. "Are those pickles?" Cooper asked him. "I thought you hated pickles."

"It's not for me, idiot. It's for my husband," Blaine answered him with a grin plastered on his face. "He likes eating anything with pickles and I assumed that there won't be anything here so I had this cake special ordered for him," Blaine said proudly and lifted the platter to Cooper's stunned face. "What?" he asked him when he saw Cooper's mouth hanging open.

Cooper shook his head before standing up straight and patting his brother on the shoulder. "Nothing bro, just get back to your husband," he said, stretching the word husband to tease Blaine, but Blaine didn't get it and just left Cooper alone in the kitchen.

' _You're already_ _whipped_ _Blaine!'_ he thought lovingly, excited that his brother's relationship was improving and he could see that it was good for him. ' _Go Team KURT!'_

"60…. 59…. 58…."

The countdown for next year began as all the relatives left behind in the penthouse watched the live broadcast of the ball drop in Times Square.

"45… 44… 43…"

Kurt didn't expect to have so much fun at the party. He loved talking to Blaine's cousins about his pregnancy, they even cooed at the couple when they addressed the baby as 'Pickles'. He loved listening to Amelia and Jenna gossip about Blaine's childhood. But the highlight of his night was when Blaine gave him the special Pickle Cheesecake. He heard a lot of discreet 'whips' from Blaine's cousins and he momentarily panicked that it would embarrass Blaine, but fortunately Blaine didn't hear—or ignored—it and sat beside him while he enjoyed his new favorite snack.

"31… 30… 29…"

Now it's just plain awkward; they had just established their title as friends and it's a new year. It's FUCKING New Year's Day. Yeah, they're husbands to the others, but they are still in the process of fixing their relationship. The office kiss and almost kiss last Christmas was never mentioned, silently conceding as a lapse of hormonal sanity. But now they were in front of their family, and it wasn't really normal not to give the person you are married to a New Year's kiss, right?

"11… 10… 9…"

Still seated on the Burgundy couch, Blaine couldn't help but cup Kurt's cheek to face him when he heard '3' shouted from his relatives. He knew there was sexual tension between them for the past couple of days and he thought kissing Kurt tonight would dispel it, so they would now work more on their friendship.

"2… 1… Happy New Year!"

Blaine didn't hesitate to put his lips on Kurt's when he saw Kurt closes his eyes, anticipating Blaine's chaste kiss. Blaine moved his lips on Kurt and was glad that Kurt was reciprocating. He parted his lips so he could take Kurt's lower lip between them, eliciting a small groan from the pale man. And that did it to Blaine, he grabbed Kurt's neck to pull him closer and he felt Kurt's hand rubbing on his back. He parted Kurt's lips with his own and plunged his tongue inside his mouth, tasting every bit of Kurt, he tasted like pickles and cream and just plain Kurt. Their tongues wrestled as they fought for air, and eventually they had to part to breathe.

They didn't hear the wolf whistle or 'hot damn' their families were shouting at them. They were too busy staring at each other's lips to notice them.

"We're going home," Blaine announced, locking his eyes on Kurt's to be sure he knew what he meant. When Kurt gave him a shy smile and nodded his head, he frantically helped Kurt to stand up and retrieve their coats from the closet.

"Happy New Year everybody!" Blaine shouted happily over his shoulder as he ushered Kurt to the exit, ignoring the shouts of 'Get some Anderson!' 'Wanky' & 'Damn that boy is lucky' from his perverted cousins and 'Make me more grandchildren, Blaine' from his mother.

* * *

Kurt didn't know how exactly he got into this position. He was naked on the edge of Blaine's bed, feet slightly touching the floor, while an extremely gorgeous naked Blaine was humping him while sucking his nipples.

They had been about to enter the apartment when Blaine turned Kurt around and kissed him passionately, tangling their tongues together. Kurt then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as they enter the loft, never breaking their kiss as they stripped each other's clothes off on their way to Blaine's room. Things became hazy when he felt Blaine's warm hand grab his naked erection and stroke it slowly. He felt the hands move under his thighs as he was being lifted from the floor, depositing him on the bed. Kurt wanted those hands back where they had been, caressing his needy cock once again.

"Blaine… Blaine…" Kurt moaned as he felt his erect cock rub against Blaine's. "Blaine please…" he pleaded.

Blaine knew what Kurt wanted and crawled over him to reach over his nightstand to take out the bottle of lube. He didn't expect for Kurt, positioned beneath him, to lick his dick.

"Baby… baby…" Blaine was now doing the pleading. He stayed in his position where he was almost straddling Kurt's head as Kurt suck on his cock. "Baby stop… I want to fuck you right now… nghhh… I can't do that if you're going to suck me… arghhh." Blaine explained between gasps. Thankfully Kurt stopped sucking Blaine and let him get back to his previous endeavor.

He sucked Kurt's lips before positioning himself at Kurt's entrance. Blaine was standing on the floor while his knees were leaning against the edge of the bed. He grabbed both of Kurt's knees to bend him upwards and slowly entered Kurt. This was the best position they could ever think of so they wouldn't squeeze Kurt's belly as they fucked to oblivion.

"Move… Blaine... please…" Kurt pleaded as he tried to reach Blaine's biceps. "Harder… more…"

"You're so tight… So good, baby…" Blaine said as he thrust deeply into Kurt, trying to find the little nub of happiness. "Say my name baby, say my name…"

"Blaine… Blaine… faster! harder… Blaine!" his voice getting louder as Blaine's thrust was gaining speed.

Blaine smiled smugly when he found Kurt's prostate. "There! Blaine! Harder! Please!" he shouted and couldn't help but move his hips rhythmically with Blaine's thrust.

That night the sounds of Blaine's bed slamming on the wall, skin slapping on skin and the shouts of pleasure from the two lovers resounded the apartment.

* * *

"Good morning." Blaine greeted his husband and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. He then smiled as he took in his husband's body glowing from the sunlight.

"Morning," Kurt returned the greeting and raised his hands over his head to stretch his arms. Mid-yawn he realized that he wasn't in his room and wasn't wearing any clothes. He froze and slowly glanced at himself then lay sideways to face his husband. "Hi," he said when he saw Blaine's bare chest.

"Hello." Blaine said, still testing the waters. "Are you… uhmm… sore?" he asked because they were pretty rough yesterday and he needed to find out if Kurt was fine.

"Yeah… little sore," he said truthfully but regretted it immediately when he saw Blaine's worried look. "Good sore. Definitely good sore," Kurt said to reassure his husband.

"Definitely good sore?" Blaine asked with one brow quirked. "It was that good?" he teased.

"It was great." Kurt said smugly instead of being embarrassed.

Blaine grinned and inched forward to give his husband a morning kiss, but his lips were met with the backs of Kurt's hands.

"Morning breath," he explained to Blaine's confused look and pushed Blaine from him, grabbing the blanket to cover his body and ran towards the bathroom.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's antics and lay there naked as he revisited last night's events.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"We have to talk."

They said it simultaneously. They were in the doorway of the apartment as Blaine prepared to leave for his office, even though he wanted to stay home - being the boss also has its disadvantages sometimes.

"Okay," they now said in unison. The two men chuckled before Blaine stepped closer to Kurt.

"After work?" he asked flirtatiously.

"After work," Kurt agreed then beamed at him as he brushed invisible thread to Blaine's jacket.

"I never got my morning kiss…" Blaine half-heartedly complained and pouted to Kurt.

Kurt pecked his pouty lips and patted Blaine's chest. "Off you go now."

"How about my goodbye kiss?" Blaine asked again. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned over to give Blaine another peck, but Blaine was adamant about getting a proper kiss so he grabbed his husband's neck and took advantage of Kurt's open mouth by pushing his tongue inside it. A simple goodbye kiss turned out to a make out session.

"You have to go now," Kurt said when they pulled apart for air, but couldn't help giving another firm kiss to Blaine's mouth.

"Okay… I'll see you later." Blaine grinned and opened the door, thinking happily. _'Things are getting better'_

…Or so he thought.

He didn't expect to have an arm full of Sebastian when he opened their apartment's door. He was completely frozen when Sebastian cradled his face and greeted him a happy new year. And he didn't even hear him when he asked who the guy behind him was.

But his frozen state melted when he heard his husband answered. "I'm the new housekeeper."

* * *

 

**Title Reference:**

-Research – Blaine's researches about Male pregnancies; it signifies that Blaine is starting to care

**Story Outline:**

-dress up for party (deleted)

-cooper teasing Blaine for being whipped

-fierce granpa liking kurt (deleted)

-misteletoe kiss (modified to new year's)

-20 with wine and chocolate (modified to rather be)

-sex

-goodbye kiss

-sebastian returns

**Scenes Included:**

-"courage" engrave in pocket watch

-Blaine knowing about pregnancy facts

**Chapter Reference to:**

-Blaine's epiphany when Kurt sang Blackbird

-Courage will always be haunting them

-the very famous Non-Fat Mocha coffee order

_I don't really know how to write a love scene so pardon me guys._

 

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage**


	9. Confessions

**This chapter was corrupted so I have to do it all over again! SO yeah it's the worst day!**

But I still thank you, my readers for your enthusiasm in reviewing my story… Your reviews are awesome!

You are so amazing guys! Last week I garnered almost 2000 views within a day. So thank you! I'm grateful for that!

I can't believe that I forgot to make this shout out (I feel like a total asshole now)

I just wanted to give credit to **MARTYANDERSON**! If you would remember the scene where Sam mistook Blaine's jealousy for Sebastian but it was really for Kurt in Chapter 6: Tension, The idea came from your review for Chapter 4: Leeches. So thumbs up to you for that review. (Sorry for not acknowledging you soon though)

Writing Sucks! Reading blows! (No pun intended) Someone should have written this story, I prefer reading than writing!

**I change the title of the last chapter just because... haha... I think it was influenced by my anger for the data corruption... hahaha…**

* * *

After waving Blaine goodbye, Kurt turned around to continue cleaning the apartment, but he hadn't made any steps yet when he heard an unfamiliar voice shouting behind him. He turned around to see the commotion and was surprised to see his husband being engulfed in an embrace by a taller man.

"Happy New Year, Blaine!" The tall man yelped as he presses his palms on either side of Blaine's cheeks. "I miss you so much," he said and embrace Blaine once more, hooking his chin to Blaine's right shoulder.

' _Sebastian'_ Kurt presumed as he observed the man's body language towards Blaine; it was too intimate for him to be considered as a relative or a friend, his actions were definitely that of a lover. _'He must be Sebastian'_ Kurt dreaded, body still shock-frozen from the unexpected visitor.

"Blaine, there is a strange man looking at me. Who is he?" Sebastian asked his boyfriend when he opened his eyes and saw a pale chubby man intruding on their little reunion. "Blaine?" he asked again and glanced at his unmoving boyfriend, shaking his shoulders to relieve him from stiffness.

"I'm his…" Kurt started and mentally kicked himself for opening his mouth. "Uhmm… I'm the new housekeeper," he lied when he noticed in the hallway mirror that he was still wearing his apron. "I'm Kurt," he introduced himself.

"Oh good! I'm famished from all the traveling," he said and tugged Blaine towards the kitchen. "Do you know how to make an egg and tuna Sandwich, Kurt?" he asked as he placed his ass on the kitchen stool, motioning for Blaine to do the same. "Make two," he ordered when he saw the housekeeper nod his head.

"Seb, he's not a—" Blaine's protest was cut off by the high pitch voice of Kurt.

"Coming right up, sir," he said with fake enthusiasm and started preparing the sandwich.

"He's not what?" Sebastian probed and nudged his knee to Blaine's.

"He's not… uhh… never mind," he dismisses, quite grateful for the out Kurt had given him; he was still not ready to reveal everything to Sebastian. He needed time, he hadn't even talked to Kurt yet. "What are you doing here, Seb?" he asked instead.

"It's New Year, Blaine," Sebastian explained. "I don't want you to be alone on New Year's Eve," he said sheepishly.

"Well, it's too late for that; the fireworks went off a few hours ago," he said bitterly, leaving the fact that he wasn't alone, but was busy fucking his husband over and over again.

"It isn't my fault this time, I promise," he sincerely said and held Blaine's hands over the counter where it could be perfectly seen by Kurt. "The plane was delayed for a few hours because of the heavy snowfall in New York. Blame the weather, Blaine, not me. I really wanted to spend New Year with you."

Blaine jerked his hand away from Sebastian. "If you really wanted to be with me last night then why didn't you come back here days earlier to make sure we'd celebrate New Year together? Why would you wait until the last minute?" he frustratingly asked. "Why didn't you even call me to say that you'd be here? No wait! Where were you Sebastian, you've been MIA for the last couple of days. You didn't even greet me on Christmas and then suddenly you're here on my door steps!" he shouted the last sentence and turned from his seat to face away from Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed heavily before explaining to his boyfriend. "Could you at least look at me before I explain myself?" he pleaded and used his left hand to turn Blaine's head. He continued even with the cold treatment Blaine was giving him. "Well my visit was obviously a surprise, so calling you would make no sense," he tried joking but received a glare from his boyfriend. "Okay… okay… I… I was caught up with my work beca—" He was startled when Blaine abruptly stood up, causing the stool to tumble back.

"Work! Of course, it was work! You have only talked about work, Sebastian." Blaine's voice was getting louder and louder as the words left his mouth. "How you would please your boss or how you would be promoted? Aren't you tired from having the same conversation, Seb? Because I certainly am!"

"Blaine, calm down please," Sebastian calmly approached his boyfriend and gently rubbed his back. "Let me explain first, please," he continued even if he did not get any response from Blaine. "I didn't get to call you because I was busy doing my last project," he explained but received a huff from Blaine. "Didn't you hear me? I was busy doing my last project," he said again, emphasizing the word _'last'_.

Finally, Blaine looked at him when he caught Sebastian's implication. "What do you mean?" he asked to make sure they had the same understanding.

"The company was impressed with my work and they decided to promote me," he said proudly. "I got promoted, Blaine. Finally, I've reached it," he said enthusiastically and hugged Blaine tightly, but the shorter man didn't reciprocate the gesture.

"I did it Blaine, please be happy for me," he whispered desperately to Blaine's ear and tightened his hold on him.

"I'm happy for you, Seb," he whispered back, reluctantly lifting his arms to hug Sebastian. "It's just… I don't know what to think now, Seb. I'm happy that you got what you wanted but do you think it will work out… I mean us, with you being thousand miles away?"

Sebastian jerkily shook his head and parted their bodies to look at Blaine's face. "I made a condition with them before accepting the offer."

He tightened his hold onto his boyfriend's shoulder when he felt Blaine's hand prying it away. "My condition was to be transferred to the New York Branch… because I left someone important here, and I wanted to be with him." Sebastian grinned. "I want to be with you."

"You mean… you're staying?" Blaine asked disbelievingly. His emotions were all mixed up; he was surprised that Sebastian was staying to be with him, but also worried about his relationship with Kurt. ' _How am I going to fix this shit_ _,' he_ cringed inwardly.

"Yes, I am, I have to fly out once in a while but yes, I'm staying," he announced and was about to give Blaine a kiss when a cough interrupted their moment.

"Sir, uhmm… your food is ready," Kurt said sheepishly, trying to keep his tears at bay and gestured at the sandwich he prepared. "Sir, may I go now?" he asked addressing Blaine but not looking at him. It hurt too much to see Sebastian and Blaine back together; he heard the whole exchange between the two, and his heart had been literally ripped from his chest when he heard that Sebastian was staying for Blaine.

He didn't wait for Blaine's answer; he just started walking away from the kitchen not noticing the stool on the floor, making him stumble in his steps.

Blaine came rushing to him before he fell down on the floor. "I got you," Blaine said barely catching Kurt; left hand on the back of his head and right hand supporting Kurt's hips. He let Kurt sit on the floor instead of standing up, making sure that nothing was wrong with his husband, and knelt beside him to inspect Kurt's body. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" He asked worriedly and unconsciously roamed his hands all over Kurt's body.

"I'm okay… I'm fine…" Kurt repeated the same dialogue for like a million times. This scenario between the married couple had happened so many times that Kurt had lost count—having an additional weight on your tummy is a big adjustment— but his heart always skipped a beat whenever Blaine came rushing to him and acted like his knight. He so desperately wished at that moment that Blaine would scoop him up and bring him to bed like he always did, but he won't, not now; not when Sebastian was still here.

"Blaine… I have to go," he whispered to Blaine and laid a hand on his arm.

"No! don't go!" he protested. "Stay. You should sit still," Blaine pleaded.

"I really have to go Blaine," he insisted and tried getting up from the floor. "You have to talk to Sebastian," he said warily, eying the taller man over Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine whipped his head when he heard his boyfriend's name and immediately looked at said boyfriend. He shortly forgot that he was there when he was attending to Kurt. ' _But never did I take my mind from Kurt when I was talking to Sebastian earlier.'_ It was true though; his eyes keep on moving back to his husband even though he was in the middle of a fight with Sebastian.

"Oh my god! Are you fucking him?" Sebastian gasped, hand flying to cover his gaping mouth. Disbelief and anger radiating from him as he watched Blaine caressed the pale boy. "Tell me that I'm just overreacting Blaine, tell me," he said furiously, stepping closer to his boyfriend and his boyfriend's lover. "Tell me. I'm wrong and crazy and just hallucinating. You're not cheating on me right?" Sebastian said angrily but his eyes are pleading; pleading for Blaine to tell him that he was wrong or for him to lie; he'd accept any excuse that would make them okay again.

It turned out Blaine had run out of time.

* * *

In the end, Kurt went out to give Blaine and Sebastian time to talk. He didn't go far because he had nowhere to go and no friends to talk to, so he stayed in the building's lobby, situated in farthest corner where he could be hardly seen. It wasn't busy like they were used to, people must have still been enjoying their vacation or going out with their families or relaxing in their own apartment. The only people in the lobby aside from Kurt were the receptionist dosing off from her dull morning, the security guard just outside the door and the cleaner who took advantage of the people-less hall by polishing the marble floor.

Fortunately for Kurt, all of them were too busy to notice his presence. He didn't want anyone to see the waterfalls on his face or hear his sobs and snuffles. He didn't need their sympathy, he just needed Blaine. He so wanted to run back to the apartment and beg Blaine to stay with him… to be with him and choose him… and—and to love him. He'll do everything, just to be his again.

But he can't.

' _He was never mine_ _,'_ he sobbed at his own thought; biting hard on his fist to block the loud wail he was about to release. Blaine was never his from the beginning, which was the truth he discovered the same time he knew he was falling in love with him. Somewhere during his plan to make Blaine see that he could also be a proper father, he started developing feelings for him. But really, who wouldn't?

' _Blaine is my knight, he saved me.'_ Yes, tell him he is a masochist for falling for a person who wants to take his child away from him then so be it; because he tried really hard to stop his feelings, but his heart just wouldn't listen to his head. The only moment he wished he had his Knight-Blaine was the night he first moved in. After that, every time Blaine thought he had done something wrong, unconsciously or not, he would do something to amend it with little gifts or actions—aside from the keychain and breakfast he made for Kurt.

So if he would weigh the good and bad memories of himself with Blaine, he would always recall how Blaine had saved him from Chandler and Azimio, how he makes him laugh with his little jokes, how his every touch make Kurt's heart flutter and just how they spent time together talking about Pickles, so of course, if it's with Blaine then everything is a good memory.

He's too far gone, especially… especially when Blaine gave Kurt the most wonderful birthday gift he had ever received.

" _Hey, are you sure you're okay? We could go to a physician first before heading to the OB?" Blaine sincerely asked as he held Kurt's hand_ _in_ _his._

_They were at the back of Blaine's car on the way to their first appointment with Dr. Wilde; the morning after Kurt's panic attack._

" _No, no… I'm fine really. I talked with my dad earlier and he already comforted me_ _," he_ _replied, sitting sideways to look honestly at his husband. "He even scolded me for causing a fire to our apartment… I mean your apartment. He understood though that it was all an accident because of the cramps, and then he just started sharing_ _Mom's_ _pregnancy stories with me_ _," he_ _shared gleefully. "So I am really okay now…"_

" _If you say so… and uhmm… Kurt_ _,"_ _Blaine said shyly, rubbing his thumb on Kurt's wrist._

" _Hmmm?" Kurt asked curiously._

" _Happy Birthday!"_ _he_ _greeted him awkwardly. "I'm sorry I didn't know…"_

" _Oh…" Kurt_ _gave_ _a_ _hearty_ _laugh. "I'm sorry_ _,_ _too_ _,_ _for not telling you, but thank you_ _," he_ _said and_ _squeezed_ _Blaine's hand._

" _But still… " he moaned and his eyes got wide when he thought of an idea. "Let me make it up to you, please. Wherever you want to go or anything you want, just say it and you'll have it_ _,"_ _he said enthusiastically_ _,_ _eyes glittering in excitement._

" _Anything_ _?" he asked tentatively_ _,_ _he didn't know if Blaine would give him what he really wanted._

" _Anything_ _,"_ _Blaine answered firmly._

_Kurt took a chance with Blaine's promise and told him what he really wanted_ _:_ _to see Pickles twice a year_ _,_ _his voice practically begging Blaine to grant him the wish, but silence_ _reigned_ _on them after Kurt said his birthday wish._

" _Forget it; I know it's too much." Kurt tried to be dismissive but his heart_ _clenched_ _from the silent rejection. "Let's ju—"_

" _Anytime." Blaine cut him off; also sitting sideways so he could have a proper look of his husband. "You could see Pickles anytime you want to, not just twice a year_ _," he_ _added._

" _Really? I can see Pickles anytime I want to?"_ _he_ _asked in disbelief, clasping their hands eagerly_ _together_ _. He really cannot believe that Blaine is giving him this as a present._

" _Happy Birthday Kurt_ _," he_ _said instead, foregoing his promise to him that_ _he'd_ _give anything Kurt wants._

" _Oh god! Thank you_ _,_ _Blaine. Thank you. Thank you_ _," he_ _said as tears began flowing from his eyes. "This is the best birthday present."_

" _Not even the blue scarf?"_ _he_ _teased_ _, but a hint of jealousy can still be drawn to it as he eyed the blue scarf wrapped around Kurt's neck, a birthday gift he received from Adam._

" _Nothing can compare with yours." Both men felt that there must be an underlying thought to what Kurt had just said. The warmth from each other's smile had said it all, even though they have not yet realized what it meant._

_Blaine was the one who broke off their gazes when he approached a very touchy topic for the both of them. "…_ _About_ _that, I'm sorry for making those conditions_ _," he_ _apologized sincerely. "It's just… Sam, he… leeches, you… divorce then baby… Urghh!" He roughly gripped his hair because of his lame explanation._

_Kurt tugged_ _Blaine's_ _hands down, untangling_ _them_ _from his curly hair. "I don't really know what you mean by that, but I understand that you regretted trying to part me with our baby, right?"_

_Blaine nodded frantically, he_ _couldn't_ _seem to explain his actions but at least Kurt knew that he was sorry._

_Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "I don't really understand_ _,_ _but I don't care anymore because I get to see my baby now, that's all that matters. So thank you for that_ _," he_ _squeezed their_ _joined_ _hands then_ _turned_ _back to sit properly. "I'm fine with our arrangement now, we'll get_ _divorced_ _after Pickles is born, and I still get to see him_ _," he_ _said with a calm façade._

_Kurt was looking out the window when he said the last sentence, so he didn't see his husband's mortified face._

" _About that, can we talk—" Blaine's proposition was interrupted by his driver, announcing that they_ _had_ _arrived at the hospital._

But Kurt was not fine with it now, he wanted Blaine. He wanted to experience having a family with Blaine. He wanted to make silly fights with him, to celebrate their child's birthday, to attend to Pickles' extra-curricular activities; he wanted to make love to him every night and make siblings for Pickles. He wanted all of that. Kurt wanted all of Blaine.

But he knew he won't have that because Blaine already had Sebastian. He knew from the moment he discovered his feelings for Blaine that he was in for a heart ache.

"Why didn't someone warn me that love could be so painful?" he asked himself. _'Why am I so pathetic…? I don't even have a friend that I could talk to?'_ _he_ thought shamefully.

As if on cue, his phone rang loudly and saw Adam calling him. He answered immediately giving no time for Adam to greet him.

"He's gone, Adam! He's gone. He's going to leave me, Adam. He's going to leave me and I can't handle it. I love him so much," he wailed on the phone, ignoring the whisk of heads turning to him. "It's breaking me!"

"Shh… Kurt… breathe… you have to relax, it's not good for the baby… breathe…" they were like that for a few minutes letting Kurt relax and when he finally did, Adam calmly asked Kurt to explain the situation again.

"Sebastian is back, Adam! And… and Blaine he is going to leave me for him. He's going to have a lovely family with Sebastian, but-but I love him and I can't let him go…" he said between hiccups, clearly he had been crying for hours. "What should I do? I can't lose him…"

Adam sighed in relief, it was just a mere couple fight and here he was thinking it was another panic attack. He closed the browser he had just been using, planning to book the next flight for New York. "Kurt calm down okay? He's not going to leave you. He loves you, Sebastian is his past but he's got you now. He's not leaving you," he repeated to soothe his best friend's anxiety.

"He does not… he doesn't love me," he cried loudly from just hearing those words coming out of his own mouth.

"He sure does. He's married to you, Little Freckles, of course he loves you. You're even having a baby; starting your own family. He loves you," Adam said to comfort best friend.

"No we're not, he… uhmm…" he then proceeded to tell Adam everything, as in everything; from the accident with the hotel, to Chandler, to the forced marriage, to his birthday, Christmas and New Year. Everything.

Thankfully, Adam was quiet throughout the whole story, not interrupting Kurt to question him; not even commenting on how complicated the situation was that he was in, and just patiently listened.

"Adam please say something," Kurt pleaded when there was only silence on the other end.

"Whoa!" was the first thing that came from the speaker. "Whoa! Kurt, just…" It was unexplainable; Kurt's life was like it was taken from a bad rom-com, with all the tension and pretensions the couple had been doing. _'That explains Blaine's behavior and the strange relationship they have.'_ Adam wondered.

"Adam what should I do?" he tried again; pleading with all he had because only Adam knew his predicament and he needed his help.

Adam sighed again, giving Kurt the best advice he could give. "Leave him."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously. "I can't Adam… I don't think I can."

"Then you have your answer," he said as a matter of fact. "Kurt, I've only met Blaine for not more than an hour, but I can tell that he has feelings for you. You didn't see his face when you had that panic attack, he clearly cares about you," Adam said sincerely.

"But… but what if he doesn't love me like I do him? What if he rejects me?" Kurt asked worriedly; he stood up pacing the almost empty lobby, waiting for Adam's response.

He knew Kurt could be stubborn sometimes so he thought of explaining it to him in the best way Kurt could understand, even if it is the worst way for him. "Kurt, listen to me okay?"

When he heard Kurt's assent, he carried on to his explanation. "I was like you before, Kurt. I was in love with someone… but I was so scared that he would only see me like a big brother, so I kept my feelings for him and continue to be his friend… I'm satisfied though because we spent all the time together." Adam sighed loudly and braced himself to continue for Kurt's sake. "Do you believe in fate, Kurt? Because I think fate hates me. Things happened and… and we grew apart, it took me almost a decade to finally meet him again. And I thought… I thought it was our second chance of being together, but I found out that he is happy with someone else, well… I hope he is happy." Adam knew Kurt's silence meant that he knew what Adam was talking about, so for fate's sake, he asked. "Are you happy Kurt?"

"I am… I really am," he answered quietly. "Are you?"

"I am… because I still have him in my life. He's my best friend," ending his answer with a smile.

"You're my best friend, too," Kurt sobbed, now for a different reason.

Adam gave a hearty laugh and continued. "What I was saying is that I regretted it. I regret that I didn't tell him my true feelings; that I live with constant thoughts of 'what ifs', when I could have been with him… if I had just mustered up the courage to tell him that…" He paused for a second. "…I love you."

There was a long moment of silence for them to absorb the tension from Adam's not so subtle confession.

"So yeah… you need to man up and tell him what you really feel. Have courage," he said firmly, getting back to his character as the supportive best friend.

"Courage." Kurt repeated and fiddled the pocket watch he always carried around. "Thank you Adam."

"You're welcome, Little Freckles. So go now and get your man," he encouraged with false glee.

"And Adam… I love you too," he hung up before hearing Adam's response.

"But not the way I do." Adam answered to the dead line, calmly repeating Kurt's fear earlier.

* * *

"You're fucking the housekeeper?" Sebastian shouted his question angrily, "How low can you go, Blaine? Are you really that desperate for physical intimacy that you need to have sex with your maid?" he spat disgustingly.

If the circumstances were different, Blaine would have laughed at Sebastian's misunderstanding. "He's not my maid, Sebastian… He lied to you for my sake," he answered him truthfully; no more reason in hiding the truth.

"For your sake?" He whirled around to see Blaine sitting on the sofa restlessly; back hunched and pinching the bridge of his nose. "He knew about me then." It was not a question. "Why Blaine? Why would you cheat on me? Was I not enough?" he asked; wiping angry tears from his cheeks.

"No no no no… I didn't mean to cheat on you, it was just an accident," he explained through his own sobs. "I thought… I thought you came back for me, I thought he was you I was sleeping with…"

"I don't get it." Sebastian said, calming down to listen to Blaine. _'Maybe… maybe it won't hurt so much if I listen to him._ _'_

"The day you were supposed to go to LA…" Blaine started.

"That long? You were cheating all this time, when I thought everything is fine between us?" he cried helplessly.

"No no… Seb listen please… please listen to me first…" he pleaded; looking straight at Sebastian's eyes.

"The argument had taken a toll on me because I was going to propose to you that time," he ignored Sebastian hitch of breath. "But you left me to go to Australia… I drank that night, I drank a lot because I was trying to suppress my pain of you leaving me… but when I went back to my room, someone was there… I thought he was you, I thought you came back for me. But you weren't though, I had sex with him thinking it was you, Sebastian. I'm… I'm really sorry," he finished shamefully.

"Why do I feel that you're making me the bad guy here?" Sebastian asked bitterly. "Because I'm not the bad guy, you're the one who had been unfaithful, not me," he accused.

"It wouldn't have happened if you were there, Seb. He would have been you, but you chose your career over me." Blaine retaliated, he knew his mistakes, but Sebastian should know his too. "You always put everything under your work, including me, your boyfriend! It's always work for you even if we are together, that's the only thing you wanted to talk about... You don't even ask how I am doing or what food did I eat! Do you even care about me at all?" He shouted his question and stood on his feet.

"Of course I care!" Stepping forwards to his boyfriend. "I work because I care, do you even know how hard it is to be your boyfriend? How I should prove myself that I could be the boyfriend of Blaine Anderson, eligible bachelor and heir to Anderson Corporation?" he mocked him. "I work hard so that even for a teeny bit, I could match to you… I want them to know that I could be with you, I just… I just wanted to be right for you…" Sebastian admitted and let himself be embraced by Blaine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I didn't know… I'm sorry." He tightened his grip when he felt Sebastian crying on his shoulder. "… but you know that I don't care about what they say, I only care about us… They don't matter to me."

"I know… it's just hard when you are constantly reminded of your insecurities. I'm sorry too for making you feel that I neglected you… I'm sorry, B." Sebastian parted their bodies and gave Blaine a chaste kiss, making the shorter man tense. "What's wrong? Don't… don't you love me anymore?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"No no no no… It's Kurt." This time it was Sebastian who tensed in their embrace. "He's… uhmm… he is pregnant…he's carrying my child…" He confessed and instantly gripped the body he was holding to when it lost its balance; helping Sebastian to sit on the couch.

"Mother Fucker! Are you fucking serious?" he asked Blaine; giving him the-don't-fuck-with-me look. "A baby Blaine? A baby?" he repeated his question and Blaine nods his head every time.

"Seb—"

"Could you please shut up for now? I needed to think, give me a minute," he asked and banged his head at the back of the couch. Just as he thought they could fix their relationship, another problem had sprung up.

Sebastian was thinking of his future, envisioning Blaine with his child and comparing it to a world less Blaine. After a moment he came to a conclusion that he needed Blaine back and he was willing to forgive his drunken mistake; it still hurt though and it would take time for them to be completely healed, but he was willing to go all through it as long as he had Blaine by his side.

"Let's elope." Sebastian suggested; sitting back up straight and taking Blaine's hand in his. "I don't love the idea of you being someone's father, but I'll grow out of it and will be happy again, I'll even help you take care of the child."

"I can't Sebastian…" he responded bowing his head to not look at Sebastian's eagerness.

"Why not? You said earlier that you were going to propose to me, so it will only be a matter of time before we get married, so why not now?" He explained; keeping the desperation in his voice as low as possible. "Marry me, B."

"I can't marry you…" he gathered his remaining courage and lifted his head; looking Sebastian in the eye and lifted his left hand to show his wedding ring. "…because I'm already married."

"You're married," he deadpanned. "That was your third strike. I didn't know how much of an asshole you are."

"Seb…"

"How did I become the mistress when I had you first?" he asked incredulously. "You're married and you didn't even bother telling me. You're married and you're still with me? How crazy are you? Are you that selfish, Anderson?"

"I didn't exactly agree to the matrimony a hundred percent; mom manipulated me and Kurt into the marriage agreement… I didn't know how she did that… but you know mom, she works mysteriously… she had prepared the whole wedding, only hours after we both gave our consent. We didn't have time to rethink our decisions."

"Then leave him, Blaine… please leave him and be with me. I need you, B." Sebastian begged as he kissed every part of Blaine's face. "Please let's fix us… I love you… I need you in my life, B… Please say you love me too."

"I… I love you, Bas… Of course, I love you… but… but Kurt needed me more this time. He's going through a delicate phase now, with his first pregnancy. He needs me; the baby needs me. Please understand, Seb. I can't be with you now," he said apologetically.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sebastian hauled himself up, away from the body he was trying to hold on to earlier. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe, he needed an out. His body is still trembling from all the information he just acquired. His boyfriend cheated on him, the said boyfriend became a father and now was married to another man. It was too much for one day; he hadn't had the time to grieve on the first, when Blaine had confessed his other lies. He needed to get out before he suffocated.

"If… If Kurt isn't pregnant, will… will there be an _us_ again?" It was so unsettling that even when Blaine nodded his head, Sebastian still thought that Blaine was lying.

"I'm not giving up on us, B," Sebastian promised before letting himself out of the apartment; leaving Blaine crying alone in the living room.

* * *

Kurt slowly opened the door and let himself inside. The room was silent, intensifying the tension inside. "Blaine?" he called gently to determine his husband whereabouts.

It had been hours since he saw a familiar figure running across the lobby towards the exit of the building. Sebastian and Blaine's conversation must have ended at that point, and from the way he saw Sebastian's stance, he guessed that it didn't go well, but Kurt stilled himself to wait in the lobby and give Blaine a few more hours alone to think.

"Blaine?" he called again and found Blaine lying on his king-sized bed. "Blaine?" he approached his husband, but not noticing first how messy his room was - things were thrown everywhere and empty bottles of beer were laid on the bed side.

"I fucked up," Blaine stated, staring at the room's ceiling. "I ruined everything. I hurt Sebastian… I hurt him, but I didn't mean to… I swear I didn't mean to because I love him. I love him so much…" he slurred, both from crying and drinking.

"Wha—what about me?" Kurt asked quietly. That fucking hurts; for you to see the person you are in love with professes his love to another man. IT FUCKING HURTS. "What about us?"

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kurt, eyes blank as he said, "There was never an _'us'_. We started as strangers, we'll finish as strangers."

"What about last night?" Kurt asked as he wept. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"It's… it's just sex, Kurt. Don't put meaning on it. I was horny and you were there… It's sex, that's it," he defended.

"You're lying, you're lying… it did something to you… I felt it, we had a connection Blaine," he denied, begging for Blaine to tell him that he was right. "We made love last night…" he whispered.

"It's just sex!" Blaine shouted and if he was thinking clearly at the moment, he wouldn't grab Kurt; push him harshly on the bed and straddle him, but he was drunk, confused and angry, so he did it.

"Blaine, get off of me..." Kurt pleaded but Blaine only pinned his arms above his head.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he ordered and plunged his tongue to Kurt's mouth. The kiss has no warmth, it was bitter just like Blaine's emotion.

"Bl—Blaine, stop.. ple—… hmmph.." Kurt kept on struggling to free his hands from Blaine's deathly grip, and tried turning his head sideways to make Blaine stop, but it didn't break Blaine from attacking his mouth. "Stop Blai- you're hur—hmmph… hurting me."

He ignored Kurt's cries and continued assaulting his mouth, then with his other hand he ripped Kurt's top open, making some of the buttons fall to the floor. He left a wet trail of spit from Kurt's mouth to his neck, stopping on the nook where the shoulder's blade and neck meet. "This is sex, Kurt," he said bitterly and then bit his neck and lapped it with his tongue, leaving Kurt with a huge dark hickey.

"Blaine please… I don't want this… please stop…" Kurt whimpered; he was in no way close to being turned on. He felt dirty and violated. "I don't want this, you're scaring me…please stop…"

"Come on, Kurt… say my name… you felt good yesterday…" Blaine teased darkly and played with Kurt nipples; repeatedly sucking and biting both of them. "Come on, Baby… I know you want it… taste so good…"

"Please, Blaine… please…" Kurt cries were definitely not of pleasure but Blaine took it that way and let his right hand push down the garment that was blocking his way to Kurt's cock.

"No… please… no, no, no! Blaine stop!" Kurt wailed, terrified of being raped by his own husband.

It wasn't Kurt's terrified voice or the soft cock in his hand that made him stop, it was the sudden salty taste of Kurt's nipple that halted his action. He pushed himself from the bed and had now looked at a disheveled Kurt; tears were dropping onto his chest, eyes tightly shut and his whole body is trembling from fear.

"Why did you have to ruin my life?" he whispered, instead of apologizing to Kurt. He let himself up and sat on the edge of the bed; he hunched his body, bowed his head and tangled his fingers over the back of his neck.

For a moment Blaine could only hear Kurt's whimper and the rustle of sheets. He used that moment to think, and think of his life now. He just lost his boyfriend because he got married to the father of his baby, and he just couldn't let himself be blamed for all of that.

He felt Kurt stand up from the bed; he raised his head and stared at the man who accidentally entered his hotel room and ruined his life by becoming pregnant with his child. It may be the alcohol in him, but he should have thought first before saying "I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance."

Then he felt a sting on his right cheek, heard the stomp of footsteps accompanied by a series of sobs, and then a loud slam of the door.

Blaine was completely alone… again.

_The_ _story's_ _summary is wrong; this is not just a story of two broken hearts but of four._

* * *

**PURE ANGST! (I just shippED KADAM. Fuck!)**

**Reference to:**

\- Klaine: Break up has the similar reasons for the Seblaine fight; Kurt working too much causing Blaine to cheat

-The dialogue about cheating was originally Klaine's on Dancing with Somebody episode; you know about being alpha and all

**Title Reference:**

" **Confession** " pertains to the main characters' revelation of their feelings. (1) Adam confession to his feelings for Kurt—my favorite part. (2) Blaine admitted his mistakes to Sebastian (3) Kurt finally admitted to himself his feelings for Blaine (4) Sebastian told Blaine his insecurities of their relationship

 **Story outline:** Story outline is the flow of the story for every chapter, so woe me because I have to make 6500 words of worth-reading chapter fill from these 5 sentences… (And the file was fucking corrupted! It's not easy!)

 **-** Kurt pretends to be housemaid

-Seblaine being intimate that turns out to finding the truth

-Seblaine conversation

-Kadam Friendship

-Blaine Blaming Kurt

Scenes included: these were the scenes that SHOULD be included in the story flow. (it's mostly the main event or an important factor in the story)

-Seb attain injury for Blaine

-Adam finds out the truth about the divorce

But not everything goes accordingly, I have to make some adjustments, Omissions or transfer scenes to another chapter… like Seb's injury or Kadam friendship (I didn't intend to write a Kadam moment before, it just happened) or Seblaine's intimacies (but I change it to Klaine intimacy that will lead to finding the truth) to fit the story chapter… that's why your reviews are very important to me because it allows me to generate ideas and help me to be consistent with the story and character flow.

Anyone can be a writer, so start now and if you decide on doing so, go to the prompt page of my tumblr account and start filling it… hahaha… But seriously, help me find authors who are interested in filling my prompts.

**Visit my YouTube account for the Klaine Trailers. Follow me on Tumblr.**

**Review to Encourage!**


	11. Papers

**Betae'd by LuigiMc1997**

**I can't believe it! There are 100 reviews for this story... Thank you guys. You're awesome too… so for helping me achieve this goal, this chapter is dedicated to my avid reviewers…**

New goal: 200 reviews

Help me guys for the fave and follows goal; 100 favs, 300 follows

Writer's block because of that freaking PCA… CRISSCOLFER should have won the best chemistry award!

**Delena overpowers Klaine… don't worry Klainers we still have next year to catch up…. But CHRIS COLFER fucking won… Its his 2** **nd** **consecutive award for Favorite Comedic Actor and damn his speeches are always funny. "…Thank you for giving me abs when you draw me naked," That was awesome!**

* * *

_Ring ring_

"This is Blaine Anderson; I'm not with my phone right now, so leave a message after the beep."

Beep

" _Seriously, Blainers… That's still your voice mail? You should change it… you sound like a_ _wannabe_ _grandpa."_

_*chuckle*_

" _Anyway, I just want_ _ed_ _to remind you that you have work to do, Mr. Anderson._ _I certainly know_ _you and my bro-in-law is still being hot and heavy right now, but B, you_ _'ve got_ _to get your ass out of his dick… or is it the other way around? Well, he's the one, who got pregnant, so…_ _I shouldn't need to say anymore._ _"_

_*titter*_

" _Just get in here immediately. You have work to do,_ _that's also important_ _."_

Beep

" _Seriously B… you have to get your ass to work. I need that report_ _now_ _."_

Beep

" _This isn't funny, Blaine. You've been absent_ _at_ _work for days… Are you okay? Please answer your phone."_

Beep

" _Blaine I'm getting worried here, just please answer your damn phone…"_

Beep

" _B, what the fuck is happening?! You won't answer your phone, Kurt won't answer his. Is something wrong guys…? Fuck it! I'll just_ _come_ _there… "_

Beep

" _Blaine, I'm_ _in_ _your lobby right now and if I catch you and Kurt lying naked_ _anywhere_ _, then you're a dead meat for leaving work_ _to get it on_ _, Anderson!"_

Beep

" _Blaine, open the goddamn door!"_

_*bang bang*_

" _Open it Blaine! Kurt! Stop humping your husband!_ _For at least 5 minutes so we can talk!_ _"_

* _bang bang*_

" _Open the do—what the hell happened to you?"_

Beep

* * *

"Ku—"Blaine's face suddenly fell when he saw Cooper outside the door and not the person he wanted to see. "Oh… It's just you."

"You look like hell," Cooper accused his brother. He had never seen Blaine so… un-dapper in all his life. His chin is covered with a light scruff, his curly hair is long enough to cover his thick eyebrows and he is only wearing sweatpants that hung lowly on his hips. However, it wasn't Blaine's appearance that made him realize that something was wrong with his brother—for all he knew, it could've been some kind of kinky sex fetish—but it was the helplessness that was reflecting Blaine's eyes.

"I feel like hell," Blaine quipped, tiredness evident in his voice. "What are you doing here, Coop?" He asked his older brother, turning his back to him as Blaine walked inside the apartment, sitting and curling his body on the couch.

The apartment was a pig-sty, to say the least, that's how Cooper would describe it when he entered the loft. Dirty clothes thrown on the floor, empty boxes of takeout and beer bottles covered the coffee table. He knew his brother wasn't that keen on cleanliness, but not to this extent.

"Did a hurricane pass through here?" he sarcastically asked, throwing a box of Chinese takeout from the other side of the couch and tried seating comfortably. Tried was the key word, it wasn't just the sight of the apartment that was bothering him, but also his brother's low demeanor.

"Yeah… and I called it Hurricane Hummel," Blaine snapped bitterly; hugging tightly the throw pillow in his arms.

"Kurt?" Cooper snapped his eyes when he heard his brother-in-law's name. "Where is Kurt? I know that he wouldn't let the apartment become this dirty even if he was ill."

He heard his brother let a whimper but was immediately distracted by the object Blaine was pointing to; a set of keys and a blue paper under it.

Cooper stood up and grabbed it from the light stand beside the LED television. The key set was undeniably Kurt's—the cubic key chain tag with 'Kurt Hummel-Anderson' written on it was a dead giveaway—he then turned the paper around and read its contents.

' _Think about what you said, we both need some time off. And I need my dad.' w_ as written in scribbled handwriting.

"He's in Lima?" the elder asked as he whipped his body back to his brother. "What did you say Blaine?" His tone is full of accusations.

"I… I…" Blaine's eyes frantically looked anywhere but Cooper's judgmental eyes. He tried escaping his emotions but he was too weak and tired, so he let all his guilt passed through his tears. "I didn't mean to… I swear Coop. I regretted it after I said it… I was drunk and… and stupid…and… and… I'm sorry, Coop!" He wailed to his brother, and then suddenly a pair of arms was encircling his head and body like a warm safety blanket.

"Shh… baby bro… there, there… shh…" he didn't make Blaine stop his cries because he knew his brother needed it. He could feel that this was Blaine's first cry after the fight because his eyes weren't puffy or red from crying; the glow that he had seen last Christmas and New Year just wasn't there anymore. "Let it all out, Blainey… shh…let it out."

"Coop… I hurt him… I'm the worst husband… I'm the worst fa- father…" He said between hiccups, his head is still resting on Cooper's chest and his arms are still gripping the pillow he had been hugging. "I wish…wish I could take it all back, he won't forgive me… This time he really won't…He won't Coop… he won't, I've hurt him too much…" He said the last words looking up to his brother's eyes, regret piercing through it.

"He will… shh.. Blaine… He will…" Cooper still didn't know what the fight is all about but he thinks a little encouragement will help Blaine. "He's a good person, B. He'll forgive you…I just know it... shh.," He said while he continued to rub his brother's arms, resting his chin on top Blaine's head.

"He won't… because I haven't even forgiven myself just for thinking those thoughts…" the younger cried more loudly; he didn't even care that Cooper's right arm is damp from his saliva and tears, he just continued on with his rambling. "I was drunk Coop… and I didn't mean to… it's just…he… Sebastian was back… and I… I was confused and hurt…"

"Sebastian?" Cooper asked incredulously. "Him again, Blaine? I thought you and Kurt were finally on track with your relationship, but now that Sebastian is back; all your progress had crumpled down into pieces? I really thought you got your shit together and finally be together…"

' _I really hate that fucking guy'_ Cooper thought menacingly. He never did like Sebastian even though he didn't know him that well; their conversations were always brief, Sebastian just had this inkling side that makes Cooper feel extremely uncomfortable.

"No no no… It's… I… I just took it too far this time… He forgave me about… about the divorce, but not this time… Certainly not this time Coop."

Blaine immediately missed the comforting arms around him when Cooper stopped his actions and gripped his shoulders hardly, parting their bodies and the elder looked intently at him. "What did you do, Blaine? Did… Did you get a divorce?"

"It's worse than that," He whispered, and curled his body to the couch's arm rest. "The nig—night before I we—went back to New Yo—York," His sobs were frustrating, he motioned for Cooper to wait for a couple of minutes and then he walked to the kitchen and got a drink of water. He gripped the corner of the kitchen counter and tried composing himself. ' _Man up, Anderson!_ ' He repeated in his head on a continuous loop.

Once he thought he could talk to Cooper properly, he headed back to the living room and back to his position on the couch, eyes never leaving the coffee table and started explaining his shameful actions. "That night Sam came barging into my room, warning me about Kurt. He was even comparing him to an animal… la—lice or something… I forgot, but anyway… Sam was angry at me because I didn't tell him what had happened and gave me another out for my problems…" He sighed heavily. "…he gave me divorce papers."

"Oh Blaine… please tell me you didn't… you didn't right?" Copper helplessly pleaded, starting to feel sorry for Kurt.

"I did."

"That was a dick move, Blaine. You're such an ass,"

"I know, and I even told him that he will receive $1 000 000 when we get divorce, but you know what he did, Coop? He crossed that out and signed the papers… "Blaine confessed and fiddled with the thread hanging loose from the pillow.

"Then why? Why would Kurt sign the papers if it weren't for the money?" Cooper asked curiously.

"I used his past to hit his weaknesses. I told him how unfit of a father he is … that he can't provide the baby's needs and… and that he can't love the baby… I… I asked him… no… part of the agreement was that he could never see the baby again after giving birth… I told him that… I told him to disappear from our lives."

"Blaine… How could you?" Cooper couldn't seem to summon the right words to scold his brother.

"I… I should have stop then, I should have realize how I'm hurting him… I was so stupid and… ughh… I really am an asshole," Blaine admitted and gripped his curly hair menacingly.

"How can you say such things, Blaine? That… that was…" Cooper didn't finish his sentence when there was an abrupt succeeding knocks that disturbed their conversation.

"Kurt?!" Blaine immediately lit up. Cooper just witnessed how pathetic Blaine is, thinking how many delivery boys he must have mistook for Kurt.

"Stay down, Blaine. That's not Kurt…" He said angrily and stood up from his seat, opened the door and gave the visitor a warm welcome.

"Coop, is ever—"His question was interrupted by a strong fist colliding with his trouthy mouth "Argghh! Dah vak!" He shouted in pain; cradling his swollen cheeks. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked with weird pronunciation, but Cooper did understand though and harshly shove him repeatedly. "Did you ask me to come here, so you could beat me up?"

"Are you fucking stupid? Who in the right mind would advise his best friend to get divorce? You don't even know Kurt! Why would you even do that? Stupid motherfucker!" He shoved him harshly before grabbing his collar and dragging him to the living room. "Do you see that? It's Blaine and he looks like a hobo! That's your best friend! Do you love it? huh? Do you love seeing how heartbroken he is?"

Sam was still confused about the situation but he answered Cooper truthfully. "No, of course not! I don't like seeing him like that!" He frantically shook his head

"Then pray tell why you made him sign the divorce papers!" Cooper then shoved Sam harshly that made Sam trip to his own feet and falls on the floor.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Blaine stood up and shouted at them. "it wasn't Sam's fault…" He started.

"I mean yeah he gave me the idea, but I have the choice to not agree with him… but I chose to proceed with the divorce," he flopped back down to his couch. "…because I thought…. I thought I was protecting myself… I was angry at that time and I was confused. I just found out that I became a dad and then… then ma is forcing me to marry him… I think it was the pressure that finally snapped me from it and agreed with Sam. I just… just wanted to make my own decision, not be forced into… I wanted to feel that I'm still in control with my life…. so it wasn't really Sam's fault because it was me who really made Kurt's life hell.

"It was all mine," Blaine continued as he watched his brother and best friend sat on the couch near him. "And even if he forgave me for that, I'd still keep on hurting him."

For a minute, there was only silence inside the apartment but it was eventually broken by Cooper's sobs.

"Cooper, are you crying?" He addressed the man while caressing his assaulted face.

"Shut up Evans! I still blame you for all of this," He pointed at him with passion. "And I won't deny that I'm crying…. Of course I'm crying… I just can't help imagine how Kurt is feeling whenever he is reminded that he wouldn't be able to see his child!" He turned to his brother and shouted. "That was a dick move of you, Blaine. Whatever issues you have, don't involve other people to make yourself feel good!"

"I know… I know… but I told you that he forgave me… I told him that he can see the baby anytime he wanted to," When he saw Sam's and Cooper's curious looks, he quickly added, "Long story. I'll tell you next time."

"He can see the baby but you're still getting divorce?" Cooper clarified.

"… yeah" Blaine hesitated.

"But you don't want that do you?" Sam intervened, surprised.

"Does it matter? He won't forgive me after what I did," He said tiredly.

"What did you do, Blaine?" Cooper dreaded for Blaine's answer, because seriously what is worse than having forcefully signed your divorce papers.

"I… I… "Blaine couldn't even tell them, he didn't want to repeat those words, it's was too heartbreaking.

"Blaine…" Cooper threatened. "What did you do?"

Blaine tightly shut his eyes and whispered "I told him… that… I should have gotten rid of the baby…"

There was no outburst, no physical violence, just a deafening silence. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and saw the surprised and speechless face that his visitors had morphed into.

"I can't believe you said that,"

"Kurt should have kicked your ass," Sam and Cooper said simultaneously.

"I can't believe it either," Blaine remorse. "He did slap me though."

"Well, it wasn't enough after what you put him through! First the divorce and then this!" Cooper said angrily. "When are you going to wake up and fix your life, Blaine?"

"Oh… How I wish that this was just part of my nightmare… trust me Coop, I've been awake for a long time," He muttered dejectedly.

"Man… that was… way too much… I mean I know I'm at fault for putting the divorce on your head but aborting the baby, Blaine? I… I can't even think of it…"

"I know… I know…" Blaine began crying like a toddler who got lost in a mall, but this time there were no arms comforting him. "I really didn't mean to… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I want my baby; I don't want to lose my baby! Cooper please… Please help me… help me…" he pleaded weakly.

Cooper heavily sighed. He was furious at his brother for making stupid decisions and having stupid friends, but he was also sympathetic to his situation. He can see that Blaine was also suffering from his own mistakes and he was just thankful that he didn't have that kind of drama in his own life.

Cooper faced his brother and looked at him directly in his eyes. "I just want you to know first how disappointed I am to you… No, let me finish first… I'm disappointed and angry at you, Blaine. But I'm still going to help and support you. I think it's written on my job description as your brother," He gave Blaine a small smile to lessen his worries.

"But B, I don't really know how to get your baby back because it's Kurt decision if he wanted to forgive you or not…. But…" He added hastily when he saw Blaine started panicking. "… but I'm confident that Kurt is going to forgive you… I haven't known that guy that long, heck I don't even know him that well, but I know that he has a heart of gold… It might take some time but he's going to forgive you,"

Blaine held on that tiny bit hope as he quickly reached for his phone on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Blaine heard his brother asked.

"I'm going to call Kurt," he said in a matter of fact. He needed to do it immediately and amend things with him.

There's new found hope now.

"Wait! I'm not done yet, Blaine. Get back in your seat… You really have to change that attitude of yours, acting before thinking, that's what got you in the first place," he scolded his younger brother.

"I'm not blind, B. I know Kurt has feelings for you… Are you even aware of that?" Cooper continued his lecture.

Cooper raised his eyebrow when Blaine shook his head. "Really you're not?"

"I… I… we're going to talk about it," Blaine stammered. "We don't really kiss or anything because you know… but then there was an incident on his birthday and we made up… we decided to be friends after that, but when we kissed on New year's eve, it's like we destroyed the dam that was hindering our feelings… we made love that night," He remembered, a light red tint covered his cheeks. "But we fought after that, with Sebastian and all… I denied about our amazing night, and I… Coop, I… I almost raped him," he finished and bowed his head shamefully.

"But you didn't" Cooper added. "At least you stop, we can start from that," ' _Things just get heavier and heavier, I really hope this is your last mistake Blaine.'_ He decided to scold his brother with his own thoughts and help him get that fraction of hope back.

"Look, Kurt has feelings for you. And you can't deny that you have feelings for him, I know you Blaine Devon Anderson. So what has been blocking you from admitting that you love him?" Cooper asked frustrated.

"Sebastian," Sam was the one who answered Cooper's question.

"Shit! I forgot about him," Cooper cursed. He sighed heavily as he thought of another way of addressing Blaine's feelings for the both men. "… As much as I hate to say this, you also hurt Sebastian, probably the worst. You cheated on your boyfriend with your husband," Cooper's explanation was interrupted by a loud chuckle beside him.

"I'm sorry," Sam said when he felt eyes on him. "I'm not laughing at you, Coop. It's the situation that is funny.., isn't it the other way around, the husband should be the one being cheated to and not the boyfriend," he finished lamely when he saw the disapproving looks from his bosses.

"Not helping, Sam," Blaine chided.

"Sorry.. sorry…" Sam apologized and motioned for Cooper to continue.

"As I was saying…" Cooper stared daggers at Sam. "You have to fix your feelings, Blaine. You can't love one man while stringing up the other. You have to choose between them… who you wanted to spend your entire life with… and no you can't ask mine or Sam's opinion on this matter because we are bias to our own preference. You're the only one who can decide who you are most happy with, Blaine,"

"But… but the baby?" Blaine protested.

"Either way you'll keep the baby. If you choose Sebastian, then he'll understand that you also have an obligation as a father, but you have to make it clear to Kurt how you feel and not keep him hanging. And if you stay with Kurt, you have to tell Sebastian that your relationship with him is over," Cooper managed to say in one breath.

"So don't think about the baby for a moment. Just you..," He moved his hands to Blaine's eyes, touching it lightly as the eyelids shut close. "Think about the person who made you laugh… who made you feel love… who you can't imagine spending an entire lifetime without…" He whispered the last sentence and waited for Blaine's epiphany to arrive.

There was a long silent moment that even Sam kept his mouth shut; both men patiently waited for Blaine to think of his next move, and then suddenly he jumped from the couch and hurriedly ran to his bedroom, mumbling how horrible he looked like.

But before he could shut the bathroom door behind him, Blaine shouted. "Sam, book me the next flight to Ohio," He gave his brother a winning smile and added. "I'm going to get the love of my life back,"

"I'm so going to get the 'Best Brother of the year Award," Cooper chuckled and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"You totally are," Sam chided, and then Cooper smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up Evans! You're still in my hit list!" He yelled at the blonde guy and returned to his position.

* * *

Burt Hummel knows a lot of things, especially when it concerns his youngest son. He was startled by the sudden appearance of his disheveled son on their front porch one night. He immediately took him in his arms and let him cry himself to sleep. He didn't say anything, Kurt just cried in his arms, but Burt knew that the Anderson kid has something to do with it. ' _Who else could hurt his son that way_ _or this badly_ _?'_

It had been a few days since that night and Burt really tried talking to his son what had happened to him, but Kurt just refused every time.

At first, Kurt didn't talk much; he just locked himself on his bedroom, or most of the time in their basement; which is a proof that Kurt is troubled. Burt's next big clue is whenever Kurt started talking to other people, his smile never reached his ears and his eyes don't shine as bright as they were before. He really wanted to march to New York and demand answers for his son's sake, but his wife had commented that he should just give their son more time. _'Speaking of time.'_

"So how far along are you again?" He questioned his pregnant son who sat opposite him at the dining table.

"19 weeks… Dr. Wilde said that I would give birth some time on the last week of May," He answered while stuffing his mouth with the delicious home cooked meal from his mother. "… It will be by caesarian, so I can choose the date of his birth… Blaine and I decided that we should schedule it May 27th…" His shifted in his seat uncomfortably when he remembered the doctor visits with Blaine.

After the first appointment, Blaine had made sure that he is always there every checkup, it was endearing how they become close so fast in just a matter of days and felt like a real family, but then he remembered Blaine's last words to him, and couldn't help the hurt that was piercing through his heart right then.

Kurt suddenly bolted up from the dinner table, startling the other occupants of it. He hastily excused himself and wobbly ran to his bedroom. He carefully lay down to his bed, curled on his side, clutched the pocket watch in his hand and continued drowning himself again with his own tears.

Back on the Hudmel's dinner table, Burt was the first to react and was about to get up from his seat and talk to his son, but his daughter-in-law motioned him to relax and sit back down.

"I got this, dad," Rachel assured his father-in-law. "Let me talk to my best friend. I feel like we haven't talked for years," She kissed his husband and their newly born on the forehead, and then proceeded to Kurt's room; bracing herself to the most hormonal conversation she ever had, well if we're not counting hers, that was,of course.

_*Knock knock*_

No answer. Rachel sighed and slowly opened Kurt's room. She saw her best friend curled on to his bed and followed suit. She rested her head on Kurt's pillow and hugged him from behind, wrapping her right arms to the swell of his stomach.

Rachel hummed while she waited for her best friend's sobs to subside.

"Did you know that I thought of leaving your brother like ten times?" She started their conversation but never changed their position. "… and it's not like the Diva me leaving, but really, really leaving,"

"… Seriously?" Rachel was grateful for the fact that she made Kurt respond to her.

"Yup…we had many fights and then we have the fight," She emphasized the two words with different pitch. "We argued and shout at each other; called each other names we knew that could make the other insecure… we say things that we didn't mean to when we are angry. We wouldn't talk for days… weeks even when we had a serious fight… I'd run to my friends and they'll give me advice on my marital problems… and at one point they'd even told me to just leave him… but… but every time I thought of leaving him, I would also realize that I can't function without him…" She whispered. "…He was my person and always will be."

"I'm not telling you to forget what he said, Kurt. And suck up what Blaine told you and forgive him without any protest. I'm telling you to talk to another human being, Kurt… and not the broken dresser in your basement," She reprimanded her best friend.

"I know the dresser is your reminder of your mother, but I think your mom would be happier if you talked to other people about your problems, so that you could hear real advice… I know I'm not in this position to say this because I've also been distant… with Finn and the kids…"

"No Rachel, it's not your fault…" Kurt protested and turned around to face his sister-in-law. "I understand that you've been busy. I'm not mad at you…"

"Thank you, but it shouldn't have been my reason to lose connection with you. I'm your best friend; I should have been there for you, just like what you did to me when we were in high school," Rachel continued her explanation while caressing Kurt's pale cheek.

"Okay, we're going off track here…" She let out a small chuckle and then her face turned serious again. "Kurt, you should talk to me or to Burt about what happened to you and Blaine, we are really worried about you… and please don't tell me that you don't want to burden us with your problems… We are a family Kurt, that's what we do, we want to become your rock. We want to be there for you when you needed us…" She sobbed when she saw Kurt's own tears falling from his eyes.

"Look, I don't want to push you to tell me everything, but we'll wait for you… We're right here and ready to listen to you when you are ready… but Kurt let me put this on your thick head okay?" She continued when she received a small nod from him. "Make up Sex is the best," She said dramatically and they both burst into hysterics of laughter, clutching to each other's arms.

They'd been laughing for a while before Rachel turned serious again. "But seriously Kurt, you have to talk to someone, if it's not with us, then to Blaine, talk to him and let him know what you feel. Communicate with each other, but please Kurt don't close yourself off from us again," Rachel pleaded.

"I won't… I promise…" He answered truthfully.

"Promise?" She probed and held her pinky out towards him.

"Promise," He assured him, as he linked his finger with hers and grinned widely.

Their moment was interrupted by a deep voice outside their room. "Are you seducing my wife, bro?" Finn accused playfully and came over to the bed; hovering over the two occupants with his height.

"You have to fight for me, Finny. I'm just that awesome… I can turn any gay men to play for my team," Rachel quipped back and quickly pecked Kurt's lips.

"Eeew… Rachel, that's my brother…" He said with fake disgust.

"And he's my best friend," She defended.

"And I'm going," Kurt interceded, and started getting up from the bed.

"Oh yeah! Someone's down there for you, Kurt!" Finn shouted, forgetting his own agenda for going to Kurt's room.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's short memory span and let himself out of his own bedroom nervously; he was not anticipating any visitor, well… except for his husband. He deliberately left the note that he is in Lima because he wanted Blaine to get him back; still hoping that Blaine would choose him over Sebastian and that what he said about their baby was just because of the heat of the moment.

He giddily walked down the stairs and made a loud yelp when he saw his visitor.

* * *

They were in an uphill park near his house. He can see Finn's figure in the swing area, playing with his own son, but he knew Finn wasn't there to take Fiyero on a walk, but to keep an eye on him. He knew his brother is just being protective and all, so he let it pass and turned back to his unexpected guest.

Sebastian.

"I… I'm sorry," Kurt started the most awkward conversation he thought he would ever have in his entire life.

"Save it," Sebastian spat back. "I've heard that a million times but it doesn't hurt any less. What you and Blaine did can't be fixed with mere apologies. You hurt me… you destroyed my life, Kurt."

"I… I'm really sorry," He said; since, he couldn't look at Sebastian anymore, he bowed his head down and let Sebastian belittled him _. 'I deserved that much after what we did to him.'_

"One million and one, and it still hurts, Kurt," Sebastian said sarcastically. "I really wanted to stay and tell you how horrible of a person you are… how your stupidity destroyed my relationship with Blaine… but I can't stand sharing the same air space with you."

He got a brown envelope from his suitcase and handed it to Kurt. "Blaine told me to give you this."

Kurt head snapped back when he heard his husband name, but he frowned immediately when he saw the brown envelope in Sebastian's hand; and it was meant to be from Blaine. The last time Blaine hand him a brown envelope, it was a divorce contract, so he dreaded what could be the contents of this envelope.

"What's this?" He asked and hesitantly took the brown envelope from the taller man's hand.

"Open it," Sebastian ordered. "Blaine can't do it himself, so he asked me to give it to you."

Kurt slowly unfolded the envelope and carefully removed the contents of it, but once he read the heading of the paper, he dropped it instantly like his hand was burned.

"No no no no no" Kurt repeatedly denied.

"Yes it's true. Blaine wanted to abort the baby," Sebastian lied and picked the envelope with the abortion papers up and shoved it to Kurt.

In the back of his head, Sebastian knew that this is wrong and uncalled for, but if the baby was the only thing that is hindering him to be with Blaine, then he'd do everything to get his love back. _'All is fair in love and war.'_

"He doesn't want the baby… He wanted you out of his life…" He said persistently; ignoring the guilt, creeping throughout his mind. "He chose me."

"No no no no no… I won't abort the baby… Pickles is mine…" He said pleadingly, trying to get Blaine's last words out of his mind.

' _I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance'_

' _I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance'_

' _I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance'_

' _I should have gotten rid of the baby…'_

' _I should have gotten rid of the baby…'_

' _I should have gotten rid of the baby…'_

' _rid of the baby…'_

' _rid of the baby…'_

"No no no… I won't let him! I won't let him! This is my baby!" Kurt shouted, throwing the papers at Sebastian's face and ran as fast as he could from Sebastian; protecting his baby from the evil who wanted to take Pickles away from him. "I won't let him! I won't let him! It's mine!" He shouted over and over again as he ran away.

Because of the extra weight he was carrying, he wasn't that fast from running away and eventually Sebastian had caught up to him.

They were going down the stoned stairs of the uphill park when Sebastian had caught him and fiercely grabbed his shoulders. Kurt swatted the offending hand and ran down the stairs faster. "Get away from us!" he shouted back and maybe because of his panic or from the tears that clouded his eyesight, he didn't notice the small crack in the stairs.

He tripped.

He rolled down the stairs.

It was a few more steps; a regular person would have survived of course. But to a pregnant man… his fall was fatal, not just to his own life, but also to his child.

There was pain all over his body, but he didn't panic because of it, but because of the blood that is gushing from his white pants.

Blood… Blood…Too much blood.

"Kurt! Kurt! Help please! Help! Anyone help us please!" Finn shouted distantly.

He felt that his body is being moved, but his focus was only on the red stain on his pants.

"Kurt! Kurt! Hang on! Please! Please! The ambulance is on its way!" He heard his brother's frantic voice nearby. "Damn it Kurt! Look at me!"

Kurt obeyed and gripped Finn's hand as he uttered his last words before passing out. "Save Pickles… please…"

And then, there's only black.

* * *

**Now you have the right to hate Sebastian…**

That's why I made blaine said those words last chapter, Kurt's belief should have more sold ground…

I had fun writing this story, okay that came out wrong… I mean I had fun because I used the reviewers' reaction to portray Blaine's, sam's & Cooper's feeling…

 **Title Reference: "Papers" **refers to the divorce contract and the abortion papers.

**Scene reference:**

"love of my life" it was what Blaine always called Kurt. (Dance with Somebody; Graduation)

May 27 was Kurt Hummel's real birthday (glee wikia for reference)

Blaine Devon Anderson is Blaine's full name as stated in the episode Feud

Rachel's "he was my person" was her best line in the Quarterback episode

The dialogue among Sam, Blaine and Cooper are from the last chapter's review

**1danajs** (get shit & life on track)

("what did you do?" & kurt should have kick..)

 **Hamilton** (love brokenhearts)

 **KlainersTeenageDream101** (I can't believe… & work this out)

 **ItsmeAgain** (Crying everytime…)

 **Coldkagome** (finally be together)

 **07DaniDC** (speechless… regret it immediately…)

 **Cecile78** (say such things… removing baby)

 **Dearheart** (Asshole Blaine… Wake up and fix life)

**Story Outline:**

-Cooper, Sam & Blaine conversation

-Burt & Kurt Bonding Time

-Sebastian giving Kurt abortion papers

-Kurt in accident

**Scenes:**

**-** Blaine imagines his kid will look like Kurt

-Cooper and Sam points out changes in Blaine

 **Writing Tip** : Always have a pen and paper beside you, so when you come up with a scene, you can scribble it down and write it formally later. That's why I always bring my "glee book" with me everywhere. And yes, I name it glee book. Wherever I go, I always have it in my bag, so when an idea for the story or even for the trailers I make comes up, I'll write it down before I forget it.

Okay you caught me, I'm just putting random stuff here to increase my word count.. haha..

I MIGHT update late next week because my prelims are coming and I need to study so I'm sorry guys if you have to wait longer for the next chapter.

**Visit my YouTube account and Tumblr Page.**

**Review to Encourage!**


	12. Wounds

**Beta'd by LuigiMc1997**

Oh my god! Thank you guys 'cos The reviews are getting longer and longer … and it becomes more substantial, not just the common "please update"… I really can sense your reaction to my story! It's a big help So kudos for you!

**I really didn't know how I finished this chapter on time… I was busy with my exams… and I was sick this week… I didn't even know how to start the chapter… I'm stuck on what scene I should write first… Dammit!**

* * *

*Wee-woo Wee-woo* *Wee-woo Wee-woo* *Wee-woo Wee-woo*

' _I can hear the wailing sound of the ambulance where I'm laying.'_

"Kurt, please wake up, buddy… please…"

"Uncle Kurt… Stop bleeding…"

' _I can hear the desperate plea of my brother and nephew beside me.'_

' _I can hear them, I can feel them, but I just can't see them. It's not that I don't want to open my eyes; it's just that I can't. I'm struggling to open my eyes and mouth, but I just don't have the energy anymore. I even wonder how my brain is still functioning with all the pain I'm feeling.'_

' _I felt my body being transferred to a softer cot, heard the loud slam of double doors being rushed open and the hurried foot steps towards me. I don't need to open my eyes to know that I'm being rushed to the emergency room. The panic voices of the medic are all I need to know where I am.'_

"Emergency in Level One. Paging for Doctor Fabray. Emergency in Level One, paging for Doctor Fabray."

"Help! please save my brother and his child, please!"

"…We are doing the best we can to save him, but sir, please stay outside of the room."

' _Suddenly, I can't hear Finn's or Fiyero's voice, I can only hear the continuous beep of the machines around me and the three same unfamiliar voices of the paramedics. I struggled to open my mouth, and shout Finn's name. I'm terrified. I'm hurt, I'm bleeding, and I'm alone with these people I do not know of_. _Shit! What will happen to me?'_

"What's the patient's status?"

"…Kurt Elizabeth Hummel; age, twenty-eight; Five months pregnant."

"Shit! He's a carrier! We need Doctor Fabray, find her!"

' _I heard the door opened and closed again. I felt the soft cold breeze to my now naked body, and then I felt a thin metal point piercing through my skin.'_

"… We got his heartbeat!"

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

"Fuck! We need two heartbeats… we need the baby's!"

' _My baby? What's happening to my baby? Oh please, don't let anything happen to Pickles. And then I felt someone used their finger to pry open my right eye, then my left eye, I simultaneously saw a white blinding light directed to my eyes, but I knew I didn't react to it.'_

"…sir, the patient isn't responding."

"…Damn it! Prepare the defibrillators. Be on stand-by when the heart rate goes flat."

"Yes, sir."

' _I'm starting to lose unconsciousness again, but I'm fighting it, I need to know what will happen to my baby. They need to save my baby, they have to.'_

"I'm here! Status pronto!"

' _I heard Quinn's voice dominating the whole room. I felt relieved that my friend is here, I knew she will save me and my baby. I can trust her with our lives'_

"Kurt Hummel, five months pregnant, fell down a flight of stairs… around 4 feet from the ground."

"Doc, the patient is experiencing huge blood loss."

"Dammit Hummel!"

*beep beep beep*

*beep beep beep*

*beep beep beep*

"Doc, his heart rate is going abnormally faster!"

"How about the child's?"

"…we can't find the child's pulse…"

"Fuck! We need to save the father first! Bring me my scalpel!"

' _Wait! Quinn, what are you doing to my baby? I wanted to shout at my friend, but the oxygen mask obscuring my face made it harder for me to open my mouth.'_

' _Quinn! Save my child please! Not me! Let me die! Let me die, just not my child! Please… save Pickles'_

"We have to get the baby out."

' _I wanted to struggle for my baby's life but the anesthesia they put in the oxygen tank must have been starting to take effect. I'm starting to lose consciousness, I can feel it... I can feel sleep taking over me.'_

' _When I felt the cold sharp knife pierced through my belly, I knew I heard myself whispered "_ Save Pickles" _before losing consciousness.'_

' _But I also knew that I was too late… They took my baby away.'_

* * *

"They are lies, Kurt. I swear, I lied to you when I say that what happened to us didn't mean anything… Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an asshole husband to you, for being a douchebag father… but please Kurt believe me when I said that I didn't mean what I said before. I want you and the baby. I lied when I said I didn't want Pickles… Please… Please Kurt forgive me. I need you in my life. I know I'm going to spend my entire life asking for your forgiveness, and I'm okay with that as long as I have you. I'm happy to spend my whole life being enslaved to you than spending eternity without you in it. So Kurt, please. I love you so much… Please be mine again—"Blaine's voice was cut off by the shrilling sound of the speakers.

"Announcement to all Passengers boarding Flight 287B; Route, New York City to Ohio, there will be a short delay of 3 hours due to the massive snow fall. Announcement to all passengers board—"

"Shit! Another delay?" Blaine complained in his seat on the VIP waiting area of JFK Airport. He had been there waiting for two hours because of the first flight cancellation. He spent those two hours strolling around the shops inside the airport, buying gifts for Kurt and Pickles. He already bought a bouquet of aqua blue flowers (it reminds him of Kurt's eyes), a big heart-shaped box of dark chocolates (sweetness of Kurt's lips combined with the taste of bittered pickles), and a human-sized white teddy bear (white-pale; just like Kurt's skin). He had seen these things on the movies that Kurt had forced him to watch. The male lead will give the female lead these presents when he screwed up and she will instantly forgive him. He just hoped that he could also melt Kurt's anger with these gifts.

Blaine sighed heavily. The flight delay didn't help in easing his nervousness; the longer he waits, the more anxiousness he gets. There is an itching feeling inside his heart that wanted to cry, he just didn't know why. It's just really uncomfortable and unsettling.

He dismisses those emotions and looked down at the speech he is trying to practice when he will finally face Kurt. He doesn't care about the other passengers looking weirdly at him; his focus is on Kurt and how he can win him back. He lifted the piece of paper to his face and started reading again; checking if he missed any points he didn't apologize for.

"Kurt, you are the love of my life… and I'm sorry that it took you walking away from me to realize that. I cannot not have you in my life. I know that you needed time and space, and I'm willing to wait even if it takes forever. But remember that I will always love you—"Blaine groaned when his phone vibrated, once again interrupting him mid-sentence.

He was confused at first when the caller ID is labeled _'Home'_ , but then he remembered leaving Cooper and Sam in his apartment; letting them clean his apartment for him, well he knew Cooper won't clean; he was just there to boss Sam around because Sam was condemned to eternal punishment from Cooper for giving Blaine the divorce papers.

Blaine answered the phone grinningly. He is still grateful for the push that his brother had given him. "Hello!"

"Tell me you're in Ohio," was Cooper's worried reply. Blaine face instantly fell upon hearing the concerned voice of his brother.

"Cooper… what happened?" Blaine asked slowly; panic starting to rise from his gut.

"Blaine where are you?" Cooper ignored his question. "Just tell me where you are?"

Blaine heard the sound of a car door being slammed and the revival of a car engine from the other end of the phone. "uhmm.. I'm still at JFK… my flight has been delayed because of the snow. Cooper, what's happening?"

"Shit! Fucking weather!" Cooper cursed. "Blaine, listen. Stay where you are, don't move. I'm going to get you," Cooper said, still ignoring Blaine's question.

"Cooper! Tell me what is happening!" Blaine yelled on his phone, ignoring the startled looks of the other passengers.

"B… I think it's better for you to wait for me. I'll be there in 10… 15 minutes, tops," Cooper said sympathetically. "We'll take the train instead. We don't know if they will cancel the flight again."

"Wait! Wait wait…You're going to Ohio?" Blaine asked incredulously. "And by train? It will take 17 hours to get there."

"We don't have a choice B. We have to get there immediately, at least on the train we know that we are going to get to Ohio, and looking at the weather, I think the airport will cancel all the flights from-and-to New York. We have to get home immediately, B."

"Cooper just tell me, please… Did something happen to dad? Or to mom?" He asked worriedly. "Please Coop; don't let me think the worst in here."

"B…" Blaine heard Cooper let a loud sigh. "Fine! You have to sit down okay?" Cooper instructed. "Are you sitting down?"

"I never stood up, Coop, please tell me what's wrong…" Blaine pleaded once more.

"…Ca… Carole called earlier… she said that… "Cooper paused and Blaine waited for him to continue, but even before Cooper finished his sentence, Blaine knew what the news is all about. "…it's about Kurt… he had an accident…"

Blaine waited for Cooper to say his punch line, waiting for his brother to tell him that he is just pulling his leg, and that it was just a prank call.

.

.

.

There was none.

"Blaine…? Baby bro… Are you still there?" Cooper probed again. It was hard concentrating on driving while calming his brother's nerves. He was hoping that he won't get in an accident. One accident in their family is enough, he won't add to the numbers. "Blaine, please talk to me…" Cooper slapped himself mentally. He should have waited to tell Blaine face-to-face, now, he can't see if his brother is alright.

"Cooper, tell mom to go to the hospital first and give us updates about Kurt," Blaine ordered Cooper calmly.

Cooper wasn't surprised that his brother didn't turn into a weeping mess; he knew that dominating others is Blaine's façade when he is hurting.

"I can't B," Cooper answered slowly, because even in that façade, he knew that his brother's mind is starting to get hazy, he have to speak slowly so that Blaine would understand him. "Mom is accompanying Dad on a business trip, remember? But I already called them and they're on their way back, their plane will land the same time we arrive in Ohio."

"Okay," Blaine answered monotonously.

"Blaine, are you okay?" This was the stupidest question Cooper ever asked. Of course his brother isn't okay; his husband's and child's life is in the brink of life and death. No one will be okay in this kind of situation; hell, he wasn't even feeling alright and it's not his wife that has been in the accident.

"I'm not fine Coop," Blaine answered truthfully. "I feel so… lost… Just… just hurry up, please." Blaine's facade cracked, his true emotions leaking.

Cooper didn't need to see Blaine's face to know that he is shedding silent tears. "I'm almost there." Cooper didn't want to end their phone conversation; he needed to know that his brother is still alright, but given the circumstances, he knew that Blaine needed some time for himself, so he didn't call back when Blaine hung up on him.

' _Please let them be alright, please… Please, I need my family, please don't let something happened to them… please…'_ He chanted in his head over and over again; tears falling freely from his eyes as he stared blankly at the wall opposite him.

Blaine didn't thought of it, but this is the worst thing he had ever heard.

* * *

"Finn!" Burt shouted at his older son, who had been hugging his wife for comfort. "Where is Kurt's friend?" He questioned him, but his eyes never left his younger son, who is lying on the hospital bed.

Ten hours had passed since the operation, and Kurt was transferred to the Intensive Care Unit, but he hadn't regained his consciousness since. Every thirty minutes a nurse would enter the private room and check for Kurt's condition; checking the heart rate monitor or changing his dextrose. They have to keep an extra eye on him, given that he was pregnant before and loss a lot of blood.

Finn sniffed and sat up straight before answering his father. "I don't know dad… I saw him on the phone, I think he was the one who called the ambulance, but I was too concerned about Kurt… and when the ambulance came, I didn't know where he went… I didn't bother to look for him… Why?"

"Do you think…" Burt wept the tears leaking from his eyes; he needed to be stronger for his son, for his family. What happened to Kurt had shaken his whole family to the ground. "Do you think that he pushed Kurt to the stairs? Did he want to hurt Kurt?" Burt questioned him; he wanted to know everything happened to his son's accident.

"No, dad… he didn't… Yes, I saw them fighting, but I saw Kurt tripped on the stairs…" Then Finn started to cry loudly. "I… I should have been there; I should have caught him… or anything to prevent this from happening. I should have saved my brother." Finn blamed himself for what happened to Kurt. He was still a little shaken every time he remembered the gush of blood coming from Kurt's trousers and from the last words that Kurt uttered before he passed out. "I was useless. I didn't save Pickles! I didn't save his baby… I… I didn't." Finn cried to Rachel's arms.

"No, baby… It wasn't your fault… You didn't know… it was just an accident," Rachel comforted her husband; hugging him tightly as she pressed his head to her chest. The position was uncomfortable because of the huge height difference between the couple, but it didn't bother them both because they needed all the comfort they can get from one another. ' _How did it come to this? Everything was so great earlier,'_ Rachel thought to herself, it was just this morning that she convinced Kurt to talk to her, and when she thought that things are going to be fine for her best friend, something drastic had happened to him.

Carole was also about to comfort his older son but she felt his younger son moved from his position. "Guys, keep quiet…." She ordered her family and pointed at Kurt. And they all waited patiently for Kurt to regain his consciousness.

Kurt's eyes flutter as he adjusted his sight from the white light in the room. At first, all he can see is blurry faces of the other occupants in the room, but after a while his mind registered the miserable faces that his family is wearing. Slowly, he regained the memories prior to his hospitalization, and without a thought he sat up straight and put his palms on his belly over the hospital blankets.

He sighed in relief when he still felt the bulge in his stomach. He gently caressed it, but he sensed something different. The hump in his stomach isn't that big or hard anymore, it's too lumpy, like… like a deflated tire, there's nothing inside of it anymore.

"Dad…"Kurt sobbed and looked up at his dad for explanation, but his dad also looked so lost. Tears are streaming down to all the people inside the room as they watch Kurt threw the blanket from his bed and lifted the hospital gown that is covering his body.

"Dad… where's my baby?" Kurt whimpered, still looking at his stomach, which is patched with bandages. "Where's Pickles?"

"Kurt…" Burt slowly approached his son and engulfed him into a hug.

"Where's my baby?" He questioned again. He looked at Rachel, at Finn and at his step-mom to get answers from them, but all of them remained silent. "Dad… please tell me where my baby is," he pleaded and parted his body from his father. "Please tell me my baby is fine…"

"Kurt… I…" Burt also doesn't have the courage to tell him what happened. He just can't even imagine his son's reaction when he heard the news about his baby. "Pickles… you, uhmm…"

Burt was saved from explaining Kurt's situation when Kurt's doctor entered the room.

"Quinn!" Kurt half-shouted half-cried to his friend. "You saved my baby, my Pickles, didn't you? You saved Pickles…" He begged her friend.

When Quinn didn't answer immediately, he turned to others and pleaded. "Where's my baby? Please… can someone tell me what happened to my baby, please… I'm begging you…" Kurt cried even more; he isn't stupid, he knew something had happened to his baby, but… but still he can't help but hope that his baby is fine. _'Please, I'm begging you… let my baby be alive…'_

"…Kurt…" Quinn addressed her friend and slowly walked towards him, taking Burt's previous position. She sat on the bed and held Kurt's trembling hands. "I'm so sorry… we didn't have a choice… we had to save you…"

"You had a choice!" Kurt shouted, anger radiating from him, it's very rare for his family to see Kurt furious. "You have a choice Quinn! You can save my baby! You should of saved my baby! Why? Why did you save my life?... I want my baby… I want Pickles back."

Anger turned to cries when Quinn just confirmed that they saved him instead of Pickles. And then he bawled on his friend's shoulder. "You should have saved my baby, not me… not me…" He repeated over and over again.

Quinn hugged his friend and continued her explanation. _'It won't hurt any less if I explain later.'_ She thought to herself and clarified to Kurt and to his family what happened in the surgery while still comforting her friend.

Kurt tried to listen to her words, but he just couldn't focus on anything, his mind is still reeling to the fact that Pickles isn't inside him anymore. And it hurts more when Quinn is trying to tell him everything. He can hear her, but they are only snippets of sentences that really registered to his mind.

"… I'm so sorry…"

"… We tried… we really did…"

"… We couldn't find the baby's pulse…"

"… died due to loss of blood…"

"… didnt't have any choice…"

"… we had to save you…"

"… we took the baby out…"

"… I'm so sorry, Kurt." Quinn apologized again. She knew how Kurt was feeling, she had the same predicament when she was in high school, but she knew that it pains Kurt more because he wanted to keep his baby, when she decided to give hers away. She feels sympathetic as a fellow parent, but just like the others, she can't do anything; comforting Kurt was useless because no words can help him survive this obstacle.

All of them were lost for words to comfort, so they just stupidly stared at the crying patient in the doctor's arms, whilst wiping their own tears. After a while, when Kurt's cry slightly subsided, Kurt requested for all the people to leave the room, he needed space for himself, he needed time to grief for his baby.

"Please, dad… Just for a while…" Kurt pleaded within hiccups.

Burt consented to his wish, but before letting himself out of the room he reminded Kurt. "Blaine and his family are on their way, they a—"He was startled when Kurt shouted at him.

"No! No! I don't want to see him! I don't want him near me!" Kurt shouted angrily, making all the occupants hurriedly come back inside the room.

"What happened?" was Carole's first question when he saw Kurt trembling state.

"I… Kurt what happened?" Burt approached his son again.

"Dad, please… don't let him here. I don't want to see him… It's his fault, everything is his fault," Kurt pleadingly sobbed. "He took my baby from me… it's his fault… daddy, please…"

"Kurt, kiddo… please tell me everything. I'm confused, how was it his fault when he wasn't there… Kurt, please tell me…"

"Dad…he… the man who visited me wasn't my friend… he… he was Blaine's boyfriend…" Kurt continued his explanation, not letting the surprised reaction from his family interrupt him. He need to let everything out, he knew his family would protect him if they knew everything he went through. "… Sebastian told me that Blaine wanted to abort the baby… Blaine gave me the abortion papers, daddy… he said that Blaine didn't want the baby and that Blaine wanted to be with him, he didn't want me and the baby… but I didn't let him, I don't care if Blaine didn't want the baby, I'll take care of Pickles myself… so I ran away from him when he insisted on giving me the abortion papers… I was scared, dad. But when he caught up to me, I ran faster, I was scared that they'd take my baby away… but I was so stupid and I tripped down the stairs… so please, daddy, I don't want to see him, it's his fault… Everything is Blaine's fault, daddy," Kurt wailed again remembering every detail of his fall.

"I won't… I promise, we won't let him…" Burt promised his son, he was furious of course, but he had to repress his anger to comfort his son. "Carole, call my attorney," He ordered to his crying wife. "We have to open a divorce case. I don't want my son to be associated with that Anderson again."

Burt felt Kurt tugging the hem of his shirt and he was surprised when Kurt told him that he didn't have to file a divorce.

"What do you mean I don't have to? Of course, I have to cut all his ties with you," Burt answered furiously. "I don't want him near my family again."

"I mean you don't have to file a divorce case, we are already divorced," Kurt confessed.

"What… What do you mean already divorced?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"…the first night I went to New York… Blaine… he… he made me sign a divorce contract," Kurt admitted with red swollen eyes. "He said that our marriage will only last until Pickles is born, and after that… he said that we should treat each other like strangers again…"

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us what was happening to you? Oh my god, sweetie," Carole sobbed and firmly hugged his son.

"I… I don't know…" Kurt whispered to her ears. "Please mom, don't let him. I'm scared."

"Shh… sweetie, I won't let him… we won't let him near you." Carole promised.

Burt was gaping open-mouthed; he should have known, he shouldn't have let his son be married to that boy. He was angry at himself for failing as a father. He should have talked to Kurt more; he should have been more attentive to his son.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, son. I should have noticed it. I'm sorry," Burt cried; his character as Papa Bear intensified when he heard the things Kurt had been through because of Blaine. "I'm sorry…"

"No… dad… it wasn't your fault… dad, please don't blame yourself…" Kurt pleaded, tears still flowing from his eyes. "Can we… can we talk about this later, I just wanted to be alone for the mean time please…" Kurt requested again.

One by one, they all left Kurt but without whispering encouraging words to him first.

"I'm sorry, bro… I'll protect you… I mean it this time…"

"Kurt, I'm sorry I should have been there for you… I'm sorry…"

"Kurt, I'm really sorry about the baby, I… I really tried…"

"Sweetie, I love you, remember that, okay?"

"I'm so sorry kiddo…"

Kurt waited for the last person to left the room and drowned himself with tears again. He couldn't help it, it hurts too much. He cried and screamed at his pillow, he tried to let his voice take away all his anger and pain; however, no matter how loud he shouted or how long he cried, he can never turn back time and save his baby.

* * *

"They're still not answering their phones," Cooper informed his brother dejectedly. They still didn't know what really happened to Kurt. Carole just informed Cooper that Kurt had a drastic fall and was currently in the operating room. They didn't receive any news after that.

The brothers finally arrived in Ohio, and they're on their way to the hospital. They had to travel via train for 15 hours to get to Cincinnati and on top of that had to ride a taxi for another 2 hours to get to Ohio.

Cooper had been trying to contact the Hudmels for hours, but no one had answered his phone calls. He looked at Blaine beside him, and he can see the helplessness radiating from his younger brother. They've been traveling for 17 hours straight, and while he had rested on the train ride, he knew Blaine didn't sleep at all, and was still agitated of what could happen to his husband and child.

"They'll be alright," Cooper whispered a little comfort to his brother.

"I hope so," Blaine replied dejectedly.

"Mom and dad will be a little late, their plane just landed in Ohio, but they will go directly to the hospital." Cooper informed his brother and held his brother's hand for the rest of the car ride, silently comforting his troubled brother.

Once the driver stopped the engine and announced that they have arrived at the hospital, Blaine didn't waste any time, instantly jumping from the cab and busted the double doors of the hospital. He frantically ran to the receptionist and demanded his husband's whereabouts.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson! What is his room number?" Blaine pleaded breathlessly.

The receptionist hurriedly looked for the patient's name when he saw the curly-haired man's miserable state. "He is in Intensive Care Unit Room 404." When the nurse glanced up, he was not surprised that the man is already halfway to the stairs.

Blaine skipped two steps at a time as he run to the fourth floor; it was faster this way than waiting for the elevator. When he landed on the fourth floor, he immediately turned right as the direction from the signs instructed him to; he breathed a sigh when he saw Kurt's family on the hallway.

"Oh god! Please tell me he is okay!" Blaine shouted as he continued running towards them, but instead of a vocal response, he was greeted with a fist colliding with his jaw.

"You mother fucking Bastard!" Finn shouted and punched Blaine again. "How dare you show your face in here!" Finn grappled Blaine's collar and gave him another punch.

"Wha—what did I do?" Blaine stuttered; somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that they had probably known about their huge fight, but he can't help but ask what he did wrong because his mind was still on a quest to see his husband. "Please, let me see Kurt."

"Are you making fun of me?" Another punch. "After what you did to my brother, you still have the guts to ask for Kurt?" Blaine received a punch to his stomach. "We know everything, Anderson. Kurt told us how you treated him." Finn hit him hard on the face and threw Blaine on the floor.

"You," Finn, this time, kicked Blaine; Finn's anger never dissolved as he remembers the suffering that his brother had went through. "Fucking," Another kick. "Asshole," Finn kicked him hard, not even satisfied when Blaine spluttered blood from his mouth. _'That wasn't enough, bastard.'_

Cooper hurriedly ran to his brother when he saw Blaine coughing blood on the floor. He shoved Finn away from his brother and scooped Blaine's head to his arms. "Oh my god! Blaine… Blaine are you alright? Blaine talk to me!" Cooper frantically asked. "Why did you beat him up?" He shouted his question to the tall man hovering them.

"What I did to him is just physical pain, it will only take days to heal, but what he did to my brother is so much worse, that even his life isn't worth exchanging for," Finn replied menacingly. "You son of a bitch! Get out of here before I kill you!" Finn threatened them.

Blaine crawled out from his brother's embrace and knelt in front of Finn. "Please… I'm sorry… please… I need to know that Kurt and my baby is alright… please, beat me up later, do whatever you want but please let me see them… Please…" Blaine begged with what little energy he had left.

"Kurt is not fine, he'll never be fine." Finn crouched down to level himself with Blaine. "You know why, Anderson?" He asked him frighteningly. "…because he just lost his baby." Then he punched Blaine again and stood up to his position.

"He lost the baby because of you. You did this to him! You wanted the baby gone, right? Then, there you have it. Your wish has been granted. Congratulations!" Finn accused him.

"no no no no… What did I do? What did I do?" Blaine panicked. "Cooper… Cooper… please tell me he is lying… I didn't mean for it to really happen."

"Then why did you do that? Why did you have to say those things to him?" This time it was Rachel who questioned Blaine. She knew Finn wasn't a violent person, but she still let her husband hit Blaine. ' _He deserves that.'_ She thought vengefully. "…For what? …To scare Kurt away? …So that you could be with Sebastian?"

"I… I… please…" Blaine was lost in his own excuse.

"Then mission accomplished, Blaine. Kurt never wants to see you again." She spat to his face. "I really thought you were different, I thought you really cared about Kurt… from all the questions you asked me about him. But then I was wrong again. You're just another piece of shit that wanted to take advantage of his kindness."

"I do… I do care about him… Please let me see my husband, please… please let me see Kurt." Blaine pleaded to all of the people staring at him. He needed to see Kurt, he needed to apologize to him and tell him that he loves him and that he didn't mean what he said.

"Who's your husband?" It was the booming voice of Burt that resound the hallway. Fortunately, they were only a few people who are admitted to this floor and Burt was thankful for Quinn that she didn't call the security when Finn started hitting Blaine. Honestly, if Finn didn't punch Blaine first, Burt would have done it himself. He is still seething with anger whenever he looked at the Anderson boy. "You don't have a husband. You're divorced remember? You made him sign that divorce contract the night he went back to New York. You don't have the right to call him his husband anymore."

Everything is out; there was no escape for Blaine. Everything that he did to Kurt hit him right in the face, and it hurts more than the punches he received from Finn. Blaine knew that they wouldn't let him see Kurt, but it didn't deter him from begging again. He has to see Kurt; he had to.

Blaine knelt again in front of Kurt's family and pleaded like his life depended on it "Please… please I need to see Kurt; I have to apologize to him. I wanted to tell him that I regret everything I did to him, please… I won't believe what you said, not until Kurt told me. Please, I have to see him," Blaine insisted.

"Mr. Anderson…" Quinn stepped in front of the Hudmels and knelt in front of Blaine. She was angry at the boy in front of him, but she has to stay professional while saying her part. "Mr. Anderson, I'm Dr. Fabray, I don't know if you would remember me but I'm Kurt's doctor. I… I was the one who was assigned to his surgery when he had a miscarriage." Blaine head snapped awake when he heard the doctor uttered the words ' _Miscarriage_ '.

"Oh god… no no no… This isn't happening…" Blaine is still in denial of what happened to Kurt and their baby.

"Yes it is sir… I'm sorry, but we had to get the baby out, so that we could save Kurt," she said calmly. "But given the current situation, I advise you not to meet my patient now. He is still in post-trauma from the accident and it wouldn't be good for his health if we would force him to meet with you. Kurt couldn't recover psychologically if you keep on messing with his head."

Quinn stood up and faced Cooper. "So please, Mr. Anderson. It would be deeply appreciated if you and your brother would walk out from these premises quietly," She said through gritted teeth; calmness and anger are fighting inside her to break her professional mask.

Cooper knew she was right, and was prepared to help Blaine up. But his brother is stubborn as ever and still voice out his protest. "No no no no… Please… I have to see Kurt… I have to see him, please I haven't told him that I lo—"Blaine never got to finish his sentence when succeeding punches landed on his body.

"I told you," Finn punched Blaine in the stomach. "…To get the fuck away" Finn kicked his balls. "…From my brother." He punched Blaine one last time.

"Stop please… we'll go… stop!" Cooper pleaded for his brother's sake. "We'll go…" He pulled Blaine onto his feet and round his arms to his shoulder, not bothering to respond when Blaine still pleaded to see Kurt.

"Coop… please… I have to tell him that I'm sorry…" Blaine whispered through his busted lips.

The brothers rode the elevator, but instead of leaving the hospital, Cooper led Blaine to the emergency room and helped him lie on one of the hospital beds.

"I have to get back to Kurt, Coop," Blaine said as he tried getting up from the cot.

"Let them treat your wounds first, Blaine," Cooper reprimanded his brother and pushed him to lie down again.

"I just lost my baby, Coop. I'm forever wounded," Blaine whispered before passing out.

* * *

Amelia and Carl had rushed back to Ohio when they received Cooper's emergency call about Kurt's accident. They were just in front of the hospital when their older son called them to proceed to a room unit. The couple was expecting Kurt in the hospital bed, but they were surprised when it was Blaine who was the one lying unconscious. Amelia hurriedly ran to his younger son and burst into tears when he saw multiple bruises and wounds on his face and body.

"What happened?" She asked his older son.

Cooper knew her mom deserved the truth, so he told him everything, starting from the little mistake during Blaine's vacation up to the incident earlier in the hospital.

"Did… Did I make a mistake for forcing Blaine to marry Kurt?" Amelia questioned herself while holding his son's hand. "It's my fault… It's all my fault I shouldn't have forced him into something he didn't want to do…."

"Mom… it wasn't your fault…" Cooper started. "It's not anyone's fault. What happened to Kurt was an accident, no one wanted for that to happen. Yes, Blaine may have said those words to Kurt, but we knew he didn't mean it. He was just angry at that time," Cooper said to comfort his mother.

"But I shouldn't have forced him… I should've given him time to think for himself," Amelia cried in his husband's arms; letting go of his son.

"Mom, remember the party on New Year's eve?" Cooper continued when he saw his mother nodded. "You saw how great Blaine and Kurt are together. You saw how Blaine took care of his husband; he rubbed Kurt's foot in front of us without shame. He even increased the temperature in the room for Kurt's safety and didn't mind the complaints of the other guest or even his own comfort; we saw him dripping with sweat, but he didn't mind one bit because his priority is only Kurt; it's like he's telling us ' _damn you, I only care what my husband needs.'_ "

Cooper smiled as he remembered those less-dramatic memories. "So no mom, it wasn't your fault. If you didn't meddle with Blaine's love life, he wouldn't have this kind of relationship with Kurt. He might be a father, but with Blaine still hung up over Sebastian, he will only care for the child and not Kurt. He would have continued his miserable relationship with Sebastian whilst being a father, and he would have missed the opportunity to know how love should really feel."

"You really think so?" Amelia sniffed, still heartbroken from hearing the bad news about his grandchild.

"I know so, in fact, he should be thanking you for forcing Kurt on him," Cooper said grinningly.

"Yeah… mom, thank you…" Blaine whispered as he struggled to sit on the hospital bed. "It was my fault for letting Kurt slip through my fingers, it wasn't yours."

Amelia broke into sobs and ran to his son, engulfing him into a big hug. "Oh my baby! Blaine! Baby, are you alright?"

"Mom… ouch, you're hurting me…" Blaine complained when his mother touch his fresh wounds. "How long was I out?" He questioned his brother.

"10 hours…"

"Shit!" Blaine grumbled. "And to answer your question… no, I'll never be fine as long as I don't have Kurt by my side... He doesn't want to see me because I said those horrible things to him… he'll never going to forgive me… I… because I had this stupid thought that Kurt and I weren't for each other, that everything happened between us was a mistake, but the horrible thing is, right after I said it… I knew that we were. I hurt him; I hurt the person that I love more than anything in this world. So of course he'll never going to forgive me," Blaine confessed dejectedly and let his mother hugged him

Despite all the injury his son had attained, Carl didn't second think before smacking Blaine hard in the back of his head; the occupants in the room were surprised at the sudden fierceness from Blaine's father.

"Dad…" Blaine glanced at his father while caressing the part where he was hit.

"Then what are you still sitting here and moping like a child? Stand up, be a man and face Kurt. Tell him how sorry you are, begged him if you must. But don't ever let that boy out of your sight," Carl encouraged his son with ferocity. "You made stupid decisions, we get that, because we all screwed up once upon a time, but it doesn't mean that it's the end of the world, Blaine. I know you're still grieving for your child. Blaine; we all are. But don't let Kurt go, you already lost a child, but you still have a chance to make things right with Kurt, don't let that chance get away. You have to show Kurt how sorry you are, and show him how you truly love him…"

Blaine wiped the tears that fell during his father's speech. He was really grateful for growing up to a loving family. "Thank you," He said not only to his father, but also to his mother and brother as well.

Then with his chin held high, Blaine frisked towards the other hallway with a mission to get his soulmate back.

* * *

*knock knock*

Kurt didn't bother to acknowledge his visitor. He was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, dressed in his own casual clothes as he waited for his parents to settle their hospital bill. Kurt can go home now; after all the pleading he made to his father and Quinn for home hospitalization. Kurt didn't like the vibe that the hospital is giving him; he just wanted to forget the painful reminder why he is still in the hospital.

"Kurt…" Kurt didn't respond at the familiar voice. "Please Kurt look at me."

"I can't…" Kurt started to sob as he stared down the floor, but Kurt let the other man lifts his chin.

"What are you doing here, Adam?" Kurt questioned the British man in front of him.

"I came here for you. I came here immediately after hearing the news from Burt. I needed to see for myself if you were alright."

"You saw me, and I'm not alright… now you can leave," Kurt sassed. He didn't mean to pick a fight on Adam, but with all the things that happened, he just can't help but be angry at the world.

"Shh… little freckles… please, don't be mad at me…" Adam cooed and hugged Kurt. "Burt told me what happened…Told me everything that Blaine did. I'm… I'm sorry Kurt… I'm sorry about your baby…"

"Pickles…. Adam, Pickles… my baby, Adam, my baby…" Kurt wailed to his friend's arms. "I need my baby back, Adam… Please bring my baby back, Adam."

"Shh… Kurt, I… I don't know how to… I'm sorry…" Adam parted their bodies apart and held Kurt's head between his palms, crouching a little to level his eyes with Kurt. "I… I can't turn back time Kurt, and change things… but… but I can help you with all the pain you are feeling right now. Come with me, let's get away… I'll help you heal… I'll help you get over him. I'll help you find that smile again… I'm here for you and I'm not letting you go again," Adam promised Kurt.

"Come with me… We'll…We'll make our own family."

"I… Adam…" Kurt stuttered and looked at Adam's eyes, searching for sincerity in it. After a while of contemplation, Kurt stood up from his position and eyed the wedding ring on his finger. He slowly removed it from his left hand and dropped it to the floor.

"Take me away from here," Kurt said quietly and let Adam gave him a chaste kiss.

* * *

"I'm sorry and I love you!" Blaine shouted when he busted through the door of Room 404. He knew it was stupid, but he thought that he will not have another chance of saying it if Finn was there inside the room and started beating him up again. He needed Kurt to know his real feelings before being killed by his brother.

He gasped when he saw the content of the room…Or rather the lack of it.

No one was inside.

He tentatively stepped inside the room and let his hand grazed the top of the bed. ' _It's still warm. He was just here,'_ ' Blaine thought to himself, he was about to run and search for Kurt, but he stopped in his tracks when he stepped on to something.

He lifted his foot forward and dropped to his knees when he saw Kurt's wedding ring on the floor.

"Oh god! Oh god! I lost him. I lost him!" Blaine bawled and reluctantly picked the ring and clutched it to his chest. "Kurt! Please! Come back! Come back, Kurt!" He yelled to the empty room.

He was too late, that ring signifies Kurt's goodbye. Blaine continued crying on the floor, and when he saw a pair of shoes on the doorway, he snapped his head up, but to his disappointment it was only his mother who heard his yell of desperation.

"He's gone… Kurt's gone, mama…He won't come back…" Blaine repeated to himself and continued bawling his eyes out. "…Pickles is gone, Kurt is gone… They all left me."

Continue reading the author's notes! It's important…! Review if this chapter made you cry.

* * *

**Where should I change the status (from in-progress to complete) of the story? Should it be in the end of the "last chapter" before the epilogue or in the epilogue itself? Please write your answer in your reviews, I really don't know when I should change it from in-progress to complete. Advance Thank you!**

Sorry I'm not really a fan of medical scenes so forgive me if you are confused with the first scene… hehe

 **Title Reference:** " **wounds"** pertains to the physical and emotional wounds that Kurt and Blaine attained in this chapter.

**Story Reference:**

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was a speculation of Kurt's full name when he wrote his own name on the ballot during the duets competition.

-Google it people… it will really take 15 hours of train travel to get to Ohio from New York

-oh my god! I just found out that Lima and Westerville really do exists I thought it was just some fictional place that glee invented.. It really blew my mind! And yes guys it takes 2 hours of car travel to get to Ohio from Cincinnati

-Room 404 presents Season 4 of episode 4 where Klaine breaks up! Boom people!

-canon for the small implication for Beth

-Blaine's last dialogue was the same thing he said when he confessed to Sam what happened to him ad Kurt (I just made a little modification)

**Story Outline:**

-Kurt Struggling for life

-Burt telling about child's death

-Blaine begging

-Burt giving Blaine the ring

-Kurt leaving with Adam

-Blaine looking for Kurt

I forgot to put in my original story outline what would happen to Sebastian and I haven't thought of his situation before I read the reviews… so thank you for reminding me.

**Scenes Included:**

-Courage is engraved in the pocket watch (it was originally in this chapter but I moved it on chapter 8 because I can't think of a significant gift that Blaine would give to Kurt.. hehehe)

 **Trivia: 'Peanuts'** was supposed to be the baby's name, but it's too common and I need an original name that could make my readers remember my characters or my story when they are not in fangirl mode. I didn't even think of Pickles before, I just wrote it on a whim because I'm tired of writing 'baby' all the time… it's too repetitive.

 **Writing Tip** : Don't agonize on your grammar. Leave it to your Beta Reader to fix,… hahaha I'm so bad… I'm kidding guys, what I meant to say is… the ideas you thought of should be written down immediately on your notebook, never mind if the spelling or the grammar is incorrect, just write it down to the words you simply understand. You just need the subject and the verb. See 'Scenes and Story outline' above for examples.

**Follow me on Twitter, Tumblr and YouTube!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	13. Bandages

**Beta'd by LuigiMc1997**

First of all, I want to apologize to my readers for not adding Trigger Warning for the first few hours that I posted the last chapter… I'm really sorry… I was insensitive and stupid… but thank you for making me notice it, now I know what I would do next time. Thank you!

Change atmosphere guys! Just reached 20,000 views! I have a new goal… I need to reach 30,000 views… Thank you for subscribing on this story…

I change the genre filter because I think Angst and Family is a better fit for this fiction, not romance and drama.

Help me get 100 Favorites & 200 Followers and I'll post the trailer of "Beginning to See the Light" in my YouTube account!

* * *

The night had fallen, and darkness had swallowed the whole apartment, but if someone stayed a little more and waited for their eyes to adjust, they will see a silhouette of a man, hunched at the corner of a window sill; clutching a bowtie on his chest.

The apartment was never noisy, nor was it never silent. The stillness of the place will always be disturbed by the continuous sobs and plea of the man on the window sill; begging for his family to come back to him.

This is Blaine's life now. Every day, every night he hopes. Every morning and every evening he waits. But then, no one ever comes back.

But it still didn't deter him from keeping his ears alert for any signs of Kurt's return. He can be considered as dead if you picture his life, but he had to stay strong; he needed to continue on living because he still hasn't apologized or told the man he loves that he loves him.

So when he heard a padding of feet outside his door, he quickly jumped from his position, ran towards the doorway and opened it even before his visitor had a chance on knocking.

He gasped at the sight of the man in front of him. There he is, Kurt Hummel in all of his glory. He wanted to embrace him and kissed him, but the anger searing from the pale man had stopped him.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered instead, and slowly lifted his hand to brush their fingers. Just a brush of fingertips will do, he just needed to touch him.

"Don't," Kurt scowled and he stepped back from Blaine's reach. "I'm not here to make amends with you. I'm so sick and tired of your games Blaine. I just wanted to know why. Why did you do all these horrible things to me? Why do you love hurting me?" Kurt asked menacingly; tears pooling from his eyes. "Are you happy now that our baby is gone?"

"No Kurt! Please! Listen please. I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said… I lied, I lied that I didn't want the baby… I lied when I said I didn't love you. I lied! I lied!" Blaine chanted and despite Kurt's evil glares, he took a step forward and gripped Kurt's elbows. "I love you! Please Kurt, believe me when I said that I love you. You're the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

"No! No! No!" Kurt denied and struggled to release his arms from Blaine's grasp. "I never wanted to believe you. You wanted this. You want our baby gone; you want us gone, so you could be with Sebastian. Stop lying Blaine!" Kurt cried out. "Don't lie to me anymore!"

"No baby, please look at me," Blaine pleaded and clasped Kurt's face with his hands. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm lying when I said this," Blaine paused as he waited patiently for Kurt's sobs to stop and for Kurt to look at him straightly. Blaine took a deep breath and he said sincerely. "You are the love of my life, Kurt. And I 'm the worst person in the whole world for making the person I care most about to suffer because of my own stupidity. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you," Blaine gently rested his forehead with Kurt's and closed his eyes. "Please Kurt… please believe me that I truly love you," He breathed on Kurt's lips.

"I…I…" Kurt managed to say before his trembling lips were captured by Blaine's.

Blaine used Kurt's frozen state to seize his mouth and quickly plunge his tongue to the latter's open mouth. He slurped Kurt's tongue with his own, trying every possible way to taste Kurt. Blaine kissed him passionately hard, but after a while, he noticed that Kurt didn't kiss back. He parted their lips and rested his forehead on Kurt's right shoulder. "Please Kurt… believe me… please come back."

"I can't. I won't come back to you!" Kurt said ferociously.

Blaine cowered away from Kurt's frightening voice, and took a step back from the taller man. He then now noticed the puddle of blood around their feet; dripping from Kurt's trousers.

"Kurt… Kurt, you're bleeding… Oh god! We need to go to the hospital!" He grabbed Kurt's hand, but the pale man snatched his hand away from Blaine. "Kurt we have to go… we have to save you,"

"They already did, but they also let my baby die. You let my baby die!" Kurt hover Blaine's numb body and repeatedly poked him. "You wished for the baby's death! You wanted this! You wanted us gone! You asked for your own misery!"

"No! No! No! Stop! Pease stop! I didn't want this," Blaine denied Kurt's accusations and covered his hands with his ears. "Stop! Stop! I'm sorry, Kurt … Please Stop!" He besought as he crumpled to his knees. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it... I want you… I want our family back."

Blaine then felt strong hands shaking his shoulders. "Blaine! Blaine!" Blaine recognized Sam's distant voice. "Wake up, buddy!"

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he woke up gasping for air.

He then felt a hand rubbing his back. "Ei… it's okay, it's just a nightmare. It's not true," His friend comforted him, and offered him a glass of water.

He immediately drank it and tried relaxing his shaky body. After a minute of deep breaths and the repeated open-close fist exercise, he realized that he wasn't at home, but in a plane where anyone can witness his breakdown. He immediately sat up and was very thankful that Sam, who had already been used to his nightmares, was the only who watched him heave for air.

' _Thank god for Business Class flight,'_ Blaine thought as he repositioned his body to the spacious area of his plane seat.

"Another nightmare?" Sam asked tentatively as to not to startle his friend. "What is it this time?"

Blaine turned his head towards Sam and quirked his eyebrow to his friend's question. "They are all the same," He responded monotonously and twisted his head on the left to watch the sunrise from the window pane. "I'm sorry for waking you up," He said after a while.

"It's okay… I understand," Sam said and lightly patted Blaine's shoulders. Sam of course understood; Blaine's nightmares weren't every night, but it's getting worse as the month of May passed by; Pickles should have been born around this time and they should have celebrated Pickles' 5th birthday _. 'Should have been'_ was the key word, but it didn't happen because of the miscarriage; hence, the nightmares.

"God Blaine, when will you move on?" Sam was supposed to sound irritated, but his erratic question was ended with sympathy when he saw Blaine discreetly wiped the tears from his cheeks. "It's already been what… 5 years… It's time to get over him, Blaine,"

"5 years and 4 months to be exact," Blaine automatically corrected his friend.

Five years of pleading for Kurt's family to tell him where Kurt had run off to. Every day he went to Kurt's home in Lima and begged Kurt's father and step-mother to tell him where Kurt is, but they refused him every single time. He only stopped when they threatened him a restraining order after he spent the night on their front porch.

64 months of waiting in his apartment for the love of his life to take him back. His nightmare seems real because that's what he did for the last 5 years; looking out on the window sill, waiting for a brunette to walk in the entrance door of his apartment building. But sometimes he wishes, his nightmares, is his reality, at least in those dreams, he got a chance to tell Kurt his feelings and he had the opportunity to apologize, but in reality, no one came back knocking on his door.

278 weeks spent with regrets. That the last thing you said to the man carrying your child, is the want to get rid of the baby. Oh how he wish that he hadn't said those words, if he knew that it will really happen.

1947 days of agonized pain for the loss of Pickles. He didn't even know if his baby were buried or cremated. After the accident, the Hudmels never did acknowledge him as Pickles' father or even his existence as a human being. Blaine's parents told him that they could demand a case file against them for withholding such information, but Blaine refused their idea, straight away. He didn't want the next time he sees Kurt is on a trial court, hating him more for filing a case against his family.

46751 hours of burying himself to work and booze. But despite of all the alcohol he consumed, he still didn't feel any better, things remain as they are.

Pickles is dead.

Kurt left him.

He is alone.

These are the facts that have haunted Blaine for the last five years.

"You see, it's been five years—"Sam's explanation was cut off.

"Can you just help me take my mind off of him for a moment?" Blaine said without looking at Sam. "Just tell me about the details of our client again,"

Sam stared at his friend for a moment, but then complied with his request. He took a white folder from his suitcase and wore his reading glasses, rattling the details of their business trip. "We would arrive at the hotel by 8:00 am. Our next agenda wouldn't be after lunch, so we could use that time to rest in our rooms… or do you want to go somewhere else, you know we could join a tour or drink at French pubs?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I wanted to rest at the hotel."

"But we could do some fun stuff or something. You barely even left your New York apartment. If it weren't for Cooper insisting you to go to this trip on his behalf, you would have stayed at your loft or at the office. Come on Blaine, lighten up a bit."

"I'm not in the mood Sam, I just wanted for this to be over with."

"Fine… Fine…" Sam never succeeded in persuading Blaine to go out of his apartment; his friend always refused to his and Cooper's invitations, and would only coop on the corner of his bedroom; doing whatever he thinks is the best way to handle his loss.

"We have two meeting for today; one is with the editor in chief of Elle Magazine in France, Valerie Toranian. They are trying to collaborate on us with a project for the US Release. And the other is the founder of the new fashion magazine 'Porcelain', Isabelle Wright," Sam read the information from the folder. "Elle's meeting will be after lunch, while Porcelain's would be around 5. Porcelain has the same objective as Elle so we only have to choose one magazine to collaborate with us, seeing that their companies are competitors."

Sam placed the folders and glasses back to his bag and sat comfortably again. "I don't really get why Coop wanted us to meet Porcelain when Elle is a better option for this collaborative project," Sam wondered. "What do you think?"

"I also don't know... we'll just have to find out when we get there," Blaine answered quietly as he watches the sunlight beams on his arm.

They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the stillness of their flight, but Sam started squirming in his seat, bothered that he hasn't said his opinion about Blaine's way of living.

"Blaine, don't be mad at me okay? I just wanted to give you an advice," Sam started.

"No offense Sam, but the last time you gave me an advice, I lost my husband and my baby," Blaine quipped back.

' _So much for not being it my fault.'_ Sam thought woefully. He zipped his mouth from talking back because he knew his friend is hurting and also because he played a part of Blaine's sufferings. "I mean, you really have to move on, Blaine. There are tons of guys out there, on their knees bent just to catch a glance of the most prestige gay bachelor of New York City. They are all waiting for you with arms wide open."

Blaine this time turned his head and looked at Sam with great intensity as he responded. "Well, they are wasting their time because I'm waiting for my only One," He smiled at the end of his sentence and looked back at the clouds again, waiting patiently for their plane to land on French soil.

* * *

"Bonjour! Kurt Hummel's office. Comment puis-je vous aider?" _(How may I help you?)_ The assistant answered the ringing line.

"Unique! me connecter immédiatement avec Kurt," _(Connect me with Kurt, immediately!)_ The hurried sound of the woman on the other side ordered the receptionist.

"Tout de suite Madame," _(Right away, Ma'am)_ Unique responded and pressed a button on the telephone to announce to his boss the waiting call.

"Sir Hummel, Ms. Isabelle Wright is on line 1," He released the button when he heard his boss pick up the other line.

"C'est Kurt," Kurt greeted his ex-mentor and current boss.

"No time for greetings Kurt! We have an emergency," Isabelle answered frantically.

"What kind of emergency? Did you… did you wear a leather scarf in this kind of weather again?" He mockingly asked. He twirled in his office seat and crossed his long legs.

If you knew Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you wouldn't recognize him now. The once Walmart-shirt guy is clad with only designers' clothing. He is wearing a black polo shirt from Gucci, topping it with Navy Blue jacket from Marc Jacobs, his skin tight jeans is an Armani classic, paired with a knee-high black boots from Prada; and even his belts and other accessories are from Hermes.

With his taste in fashion, no one can ever doubt that he is an editor for Porcelain Magazine.

"This is not a fashion Emergency, Kurt! I have to go to Provence Town because my grandmother is sick."

"Oh god! Isabelle, I'm sorry… Is she alright?" Kurt asked his friend worriedly.

"Yeah… yeah, she is just having those tantrum days where she wanted to see her favorite grandchild," Isabelle breathed. "And that was unfortunately me, so I really have to go there before she hurts herself, okay?"

"Okay… yeah... go go… but what does this have to do with me?" He asked while playing with the cord of his phone.

Isabelle released a forced giggle. "About that… uhmm… I have to meet Blaine Anderson today and I was—"Isabelle weren't able to finish his explanation when Kurt shouted his answer.

"No! No! No!" Kurt stood angrily. "I told you before that I won't be any part of that account. You promised me Belle that I won't ever have to meet anyone of them as long as I do my own job. I can do anything you want, anything but this."

"Kurt, I don't really get why you don't want to meet them, but fine… it's your issues, not mine. But please Kurt, don't mix your personal affairs with our business. We need this project so we could venture our magazine worldwide. We needed their funding, and this is our only chance to get it."

"Then use someone else, not me. I bet Jules can get the account for you," Kurt compromised. "I don't know anything about the next issue; I was too preoccupied on the release of the spring collection. Belle I can't do it, maybe Jules can."

"And I bet that she can't," Isabelle deadpanned. "You're the only one aside from me that could get the account. You're the only one who I could trust. Please Kurt, please." She pleaded.

"Belle, I… I just…" When Isabelle heard his hesitation, she doesn't have a choice but to use his mentor card.

"Come on, Kurt. This is my dream… for the whole world to read Porcelain magazine. And as my mentee, you should know this; you were there when I started this magazine; hell, Porcelain created Kurt Hummel version two-point-o. I devoted years of building this magazine, and despite my busy schedule, I still make the time to teach you everything you need to know about fashion. If you can't do this to the magazine, then please do this for me… s'il vous plaît Kurt …"

Kurt really wanted to help Isabelle, but helping her means facing Blaine. And even after five years, his knees tremble whenever he remembers him. "I… uhmm… Can you give me a moment to think please…? I'm sorry I can't agree immediately… I just have to talk to someone first."

"Okay… sure sure… but please Kurt, I'm begging you here. The meeting is on 5, make up your mind before that."

"Merci!" Kurt then hung up his phone and hurriedly made a long distance call.

The biggest change in Kurt's life was not his impeccable taste in fashion, or his newfangled attitudes and habits, but it is how he depended more on his family and friends for help whenever he faces troubles. He doesn't think of burdening them anymore, rather helping him lift off his problems.

The phone rang three times before it was answered on the other end.

"He's here!" Kurt exclaimed on the phone. "He's here!"

"Who's there? Kurt, what happened to you?" Quinn alarmingly questioned him.

Quinn and Kurt's friendship grew after the accident, and even when Kurt moved to another country; separating the budding relationship between the two friends, their friendship still stayed strong. She was also Kurt's best option in this kind of situation because his whole family will be bias to him and will decide instantly even before he explains the whole situation and the consequences if he rejects Isabelle's plea.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted. "Blaine is here!"

Kurt heard a ruffling noise of sheets on the other end, he winced when he didn't take into account their countries' time difference and had woken up his friend from her slumber.

"Kurt… okay, calm down. Deep breaths, baby," Quinn instructed with her soft voice. "In and out… in and out… I don't want you losing on me."

After his calming exercise, he flopped back down on his office chair and repeated his dilemma again. "What am I going to do, Quinn? Blaine is here, and I have to face him."

"I thought we have already talk about that when you agreed on Isabelle's idea for the summer issue?" Quinn asked, her voice a little slurry from being disturbed in her sleep.

"Yeah… we talked about the 10% probability that Blaine and I would meet. I only agreed to Belle's idea when I knew that my face and name will not be recognized by anyone whose last name is Anderson."

"Then what's the problem? You knew he would come to your company. If that really bothers you then just made an excuse that you're sick and you can't go to work or something," Quinn offered and let a yawn on the end of her sentence.

"Okay, there are so many wrong things with what you've said. Number 1, I'm sorry for waking you up in that ungodly hour."

"Totally forgiven," Quinn intercepted.

"Number 2, I'm already at the office, so I can't miss work and tell them that I'm on sick leave. And number three, I knew he would come, but I didn't know that I would have to meet him outright," Kurt finished helplessly.

"Meeting him outright?" Quinn repeated just to be sure. And when she heard his friend made an affirming sound, she sighed irritated. "Okay, Hummel. You really have to get everything out. Meeting him? Can you tell me exactly what happened? Start from the beginning," She ordered.

"Isabelle had a family emergency, and she begged me that I have to replace her in the collaboration meeting."

"Then refused her," Quinn immediately supplied.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He asked her sarcastically. "She begged me, Quinn. She begged me, and Isabelle Wright doesn't beg, Quinn. She really wanted this account."

Quinn sighed; frustrated at his friend's indecisiveness before starting her own explanation. "I don't really have a say here, Kurt. You already made up your mind. You wanted this. Uh-uh. Don't deny it Hummel," She added when she heard her friend squirming on the other end. "Actually, you needed this."

"I do?"

"You do need this… It's time, Kurt," She said with a gentle voice. "It's already been 5 years. You can't hide from him forever. You have to get out there and face him. I'm not saying that you have to be friends because I really don't want you to do that, and that's way too much for you to handle right now. Think of you meeting him as part of a healing process, because what you've been doing for the past five years are patching your wounds with bandages, when what you should have done is to stitch it close for it to really heal. And meeting Blaine will be your only help to find closure."

"But… but what if—"Kurt knew Quinn is right. He knew that he have to face Blaine again, but he is still scared that he'll make a wrong decision again.

"No, he won't. I promise you that he won't. But if he still has the guts to do it, then I'll be the one to castrate Blaine if he hurt you again," She promised sincerely.

"I didn't peg you for a being barbaric, Mrs. Puckerman," Kurt joked, somehow relieved from Quinn's promise to him.

He heard a giggle and another deeper voice coming from his speaker phone. "Well, being the only girl with a house full of little Noahs will do something to your mental state," She yawned again. "Okay, I really have to cut our conversation because my husband is calling me to bed and I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah.. Thanks for the advice, Quinn! I love you!"

"I love you too. And remember Kurt that we'll always be there for you," She reminded him.

"I know."

"Now go! Meet the Anderson boy, and win the business deal. After that, everything we'll be fine again. Au revoir!" She said finally and hung up the phone.

Kurt hung his phone call with Quinn and pressed a series of button to redirect him to Isabelle's assistant. "Bring me all the data you collected about the Anderson Corporation and the details about the summer issue. Rapide!" He barked and put the phone back.

He flopped down tiredly to his chair and thought for a moment how his reunion with his ex-husband will turn out to be.

* * *

The clock is rapidly ticking as Kurt and his assistant, Unique; garnered all the material concerning the collaborative project with the Andersons Corporation.

Kurt was sitting restlessly in his chair; silently reading Isabelle's proposal project while his transvestite assistant recited all information about the Corporation. Kurt is irritated at his boss for making him do this on the last minute, but he is still confident that he could deliver the proposal without breaking a sweat.

In the past five years, he had said good bye to the old—shy and timid—Kurt Hummel, and had said hello to the now confident, braver and wiser Kurt. His journey to change wasn't easy; he had consultants and attended trainings and seminars to be seen like he is now, but not one bit he complained, because this time he is changing for himself and not for other people.

He closed the folder after he finished reading the proposal and can now be fully attentive to what his assistant is narrating. He listened about the Corporation's goals and objectives, vision mission and all that crap; however, the pen he had been twirling in his hand dropped when he heard something implausible.

He sat up straight and looked at Unique incredulously. "What did you say?" He asked furiously.

Unique looked at him nervously, he wasn't used to seeing his boss so angry; he wondered if he had said something wrong. "uhmm… uhh… The Andersons Corporation had created and contributed to numerous foundations; such as, the Trevor project, Warbler Brothers foundation, Carriers Outfall Reinforcement by Anderson Group Enterprise… **COURAGE** for short…, the foundation for abusive—"

Unique's voice was drowned by Kurt's thoughts.

' _Carriers Outfall Reinforcement by Anderson Group Enterprise, COURAGE'_

He quickly dismissed his subordinate and once he is alone in his office, he quickly logged on to his computer and for once in the last five years, he searched about his ex-husband.

He typed _'Blaine Anderson, COURAGE'_ in the Google Search bar and clicked the first link that redirect him to their main site. He read and read and read, he even turned off his alarm when it rang at 4:50, he just continued reading until he is satisfied with his research about the foundation.

Four years ago, Blaine and Cooper Anderson had founded COURAGE or Carriers Outfall Reinforcement by Anderson Group Enterprise. The foundation's focus are for pregnant individuals; mainly the male carriers. The foundation's mission is to develop advanced facilities and provide additional treatment for the health and wellness of the carriers and their unborn child.

What more mind blowing is not just the foundation's establishment date is on Kurt's birthday, but the logo of the COURAGE Foundation. Their symbol is a graphical green string that makes a ribbon on the center, and it is freaking similar with the Christmas gift that he gave Blaine 5 years ago. The foundation's name was also written in white calligraphy on the same corner where he stitched it.

He sat there silently as he stared at the COURAGE logo in his desktop. He thought of what Blaine's reason for creating this, but he can't think of any logical explanation for Blaine's actions. He sighed heavily, still confused with his new knowledge about his ex-husband. "Un-freaking-believable! What the hell is your angle, Blaine?" He shouted angrily and slammed his fist on his desk.

After a moment of draining his emotion to put his professional mask, Kurt then stood up and marched to the meeting room where he will once again face the demon of his past.

* * *

After Blaine's successful meeting with Elle, they made a short stop to their hotel for a change of clothes. He would have signed those agreement papers for the collaborative project with Valerie if it weren't for Cooper's insistence on checking the other magazine. So after he freshened up, he and Sam proceeded to go to Porcelain's main office and meet Isabelle Wright.

They were ushered to the top floor's meeting room, it was small but decent compared to Elle's, and had been waiting for around 15 minutes for Ms. Wright to arrive. Blaine wasn't the President of USA but he knew he still hold the power of approval for the project, and even if it is just for a short time, Porcelain shouldn't make him, their client, wait.

"You should have just signed with Elle," Sam suggested impatiently in his seat. He twirled the chair and faced his boss, who is currently standing on the corner in front of a full length glass window; enjoying the overview of Paris.

Before Blaine could respond to Sam's suggestion, he heard a knock from the entrance door and a black man dressed in a woman's clothing entered the room; looking apologetic. "I'm sorry for the delay, sir. Mr. Hummel will join you in a moment," He gave a small smile and hurriedly exit the room.

The two men froze in their position when they heard Kurt's last name from the staff earlier.

"Did he—"Blaine started as he stared at the closed door.

"He did. Oh my god!" Sam finished for him, standing up from his seat.

Blaine needed to know for sure if he heard the assistant right, he quickly ran to the door and opened it, ready to shout and look for the person earlier, but his jaw dropped dead when he was faced with a pale man, dressed in impeccable fashion, and a 100% replica of the love of his life.

"Kurt," He whispered unbelievably. He then subtly pinched his thigh to know if he is just dreaming again. He can't be more grateful for pain when he felt his nails digging on his thigh. "It really is you…"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson. We are sorry for the delay," Kurt said blankly, not wanting to let Blaine see an ounce of his emotion.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered desperately, and just like in his dreams, he tentatively reached for Kurt's hands.

Kurt saw the movement and side step from Blaine, and with a stoic face he gestured for them to enter the room. "Please set aside your personal affairs, this meeting is important to me, so please stay professional, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said before entering the room. Because of the small entryway, their shoulders brush when Kurt entered the room first, ignoring Blaine when the latter whispered _'I've been looking for you forever.'_

Sam heard the whole exchange and knew that his best friend felt overwhelmed at the moment and tried rescuing him from his frozen state. He walked in front of Blaine and asked him if he wants to reschedule the meeting. Unfortunately, the words 'leaving' and 'Kurt' should never be used in the same sentence, because he immediately saw the tears pooling from Blaine's eyes as his friend shook his head frantically.

"No no no… I can do this; I want to talk to him after the meeting. I just found him, Sam."

"Are you sure?" Sam probed again. "He's still here if we reschedule, I know you can't think properly after seeing him now."

"But what if he's not here anymore… I'm not taking any chances of losing him again," Blaine replied sternly, and walked to sit at the end of the meeting table.

At the corner of his eye, Kurt watched Sam said things to a frozen Blaine, and waited until Blaine and Sam took their proper seats. He turned back from them and inhaled deeply before starting his report. _'I can do this,'_ He thought lastly.

Sam's eyes move from Kurt to Blaine throughout the meeting and if the situation is different, he would have laughed at his friend's love struck face. However, he knew what Blaine had been through the years and he was very happy for him that after five years, he had finally found Kurt.

' _He was enjoying this…'_ Blaine thought lovingly as he listened to Kurt's report. Truth to be told, their proposal is not even comparable with Elle's, which has more experience in operating in the fashion industry. If it had not been Kurt who was reporting to him, he would have signed the proposal with the Elle magazine, but then, he was biased to his feelings. So even if the meeting hasn't finished yet he had decided that he will collaborate with Porcelain magazine for the summer issue.

' _He is so different'_ Blaine observed Kurt. _'The way he speaks and moves are the same but it gives off a different aura. He seems more confident, poised and… and stronger_.'

And Blaine is falling for him even more.

"… So that's how Porcelain magazine will contribute to the fashion industry in the western part of the world," Kurt finished and turned off the projector using the controller in his hand. "So what do you think?" He asked giddily, pleased to finish his work successfully.

Blaine's chin rested on the heel of his wrist as he stared at Kurt. "I miss you," he slipped dreamily.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked incredulously, his joyful aura instantly turned sour when he heard Blaine's reply. "What did you say?" He crossed his arms and glared daggers at Blaine.

"I.. uhmm…" Blaine startled at Kurt's angry stance. "I mean… uh uhmm…"

"Please follow me to my office, Mr. Anderson," He said with fake politeness and strutted outside the room. He was seething with anger at Blaine's unprofessional response, and didn't even glanced back to make sure that Blaine is following him.

When he heard the click of the door in his office being shut, he turned around and faced Blaine. "What the hell was that?" He asked angrily. "I told you to be professional, right? I asked you one small favor and you can't even do that!"

"I'm sorry… I just can't help myself…" He said shamefully, but still didn't look away from Kurt, he is still afraid that the Kurt in front of him is just another pigment of his imagination. "I just saw you and I really really wanted to say that."

"Can't you wait later? I told you that this is really important to me and I don't want our past be the reason of its failure," Kurt knew he shouldn't talk to Blaine like that; he still needed his approval after all. But when he thought they could separate their personal lives from business and be over with the meeting; Blaine would just have to say something like that and ruined it. He just can't help but explode in front of him.

"I'm really sorry… I really didn't mean to say it earlier… I just… I'm just happy that I finally found you and I really miss you," Blaine said sincerely.

"Can you cut that crap, Blaine?! You've used that before and I'm not falling anymore of your lies. I really need you to be professional and consider our offer."

"I promise I'm not talking shit here. I really do miss you," When Blaine heard Kurt let a humorless laughed, he winced. He really needed to talk to him in a less formal environment, so he straightened his stance and put his professional mask for a while. He had to do this quickly and invite Kurt for a talk somewhere else.

"Well, Mr. Hummel where should I sign?"

Blaine watched as the smile he missed watching was being slowly played in front of him. "Really?" Kurt asked astonishingly. "You're really collaborating with our magazine?"

"Yes," He answered shortly and took his personal pen from the breast pocket of his suit.

He watched as Kurt turned around and took the folder he flung on the table earlier. He gestured for Blaine to walk to the part of his office where a couch and a coffee table is situated. They took a seat on the couch, with a fair amount of professional distance, and then Kurt pointed where Blaine should sign his name.

They gave their professional thank you's and handshakes. And if Blaine's professionalism cracked a bit for letting his hand linger a little longer than necessary when their hands touched, well they both chose to ignore it.

Blaine watched Kurt a little more before he had the courage to ask him. "Kurt… can we go out today and talk?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Kurt froze for a moment. "I can't," he replied; rapidly gathered his things from the table, and stood up. "It's nice doing business with you, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said blankly. "Ms. Wright will be contacting you about the issue's progress. Thank you and good bye."

Before Blaine could ask the reason why Kurt cannot talk to him, the door of the office slammed open and a boy, wearing a matching plaid gray vest and pants with a black beret on his head, came rushing inside the office, and dragged a taller blond man who Blaine is very familiar with.

' _Adam,'_ Blaine remembered the taller man's face.

He was stone frozen in his position when he heard the boy yelled. "Papa! Papa!" And Blaine almost fainted when he watched Kurt lifts the boy in his arms and let Adam kiss him on the lips.

With the three of them huddled together, he just now noticed that under the beret that the boy is wearing, locks of blond hair is popping… golden-blonde just like Adam's.

And just like that, Blaine's hopes and dreams of being with Kurt died; at the same time his heart were ripped from him again.

Blaine was late.

He was five years too late.

* * *

**Help me get 100 Favorites & 200 Followers and I'll post the trailer of "Beginning to See the Light" in my YouTube account!**

Your reviews were great! I finally know when to change the story filter… but let me tell you something, I purposely asked that question on the last chapter so you would think that this story is almost over… hahaha… and it works! I just really wanted to know your reaction, but don't be mad, I really didn't know when to change it, that question was legit… okay fine, to make it up to you, I'll reveal something about the story, it's not a spoiler I promise… This story contains 20 chapters! So yeah we're just halfway there bitches! Hahaha…

 **Title Reference:** **"Bandages"** what you would do after you are wounded is to put bandage on it right? It's a pun from the previous chapter entitled " **wounds".** It also pertains to Kurt and Blaine's healing process.

**Story Reference:**

-"brush of the fingertips" from the **SEXY EPISODE**

\- Valerie Toranian is the French Elle Magazine Editor in real life.

-Isabelle Wright as Kurt's boss in

-I used google translate for the French words, so I'm sorry if it's wrong

-"leather scarf" was Isabelle Wright's dilemma in one of their meetings in the Makepver Epsiode

-"Provence" is a country side of France. And I THINK (not sure) that this is where Blaine is pertaining to when he said that canon-him and canon-kurt is planning on retiring. Im not really sure I just put two and two together… feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

-Trevor project is a foundation where Chris and Darren are active members of.

-Warbler brothers is a pun for Warner Bros.

-"I've been looking for you forever" Blaine's line when he confessed to Kurt in Original Songs

-"Porcelain" is Sue's nickname for Kurt

**Story Outline:**

-5 years' time skip

-Blaine and Sam business talk on plane

-Kurt finding out their client

-Business meeting

-Kurt and Adam being coupley

-Child's entrance

**Scenes Included:**

-"Porcelain" will be Kurt's pseudo-name as designer

-Blaine creating foundations for pregnancies

-Isabelle co-founder of porcelain line

**Visit my Tumblr Page and YouTube Account.**

**Review to Encourage!**


End file.
